


Love Is Blind

by LovelyRocker



Series: Love Is Blind [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, More Warnings Added Per Chapter As Needed, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, RPF, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, SPNRPF - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRocker/pseuds/LovelyRocker
Summary: Love is blind. Love is cruel. Love is painful. According to 15 year old Lexi Ackles, love is blind, deaf, dumb, and stupid. After moving to Vancouver with her big brother and his room mate she discovers infatuation is blind. Love however, is all seeing and accepting. It can also hurt like a bitch.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Lexi Ackles(OFC)
Series: Love Is Blind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585558
Kudos: 6





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Un Beta'd - All Mistakes Are My Own  
> ~ *FEEDBACK IS GOLD*

Alexia stared out of the window of the beige luxury car, her head leaning against the door. She ignored the sounds of honking car horns in the hot Texas heat of late July. Her earphones blared classic rock and 90’s punk music as she sat there in her grunge tank top, ripped jeans, dark eye makeup and raven hair, pulled back into a messy bun.

“This isn’t a punishment, Lexi.” Her father, Alan, spoke as she rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that afternoon.

“Oh, come on!” She gawked at him. “Does this really require shipping me across the country?”

“Alexia Ann Ackles, I am not shipping you anywhere.” He stated in a stern tone. “Brookston is a very prestigious preparatory academy. You will be challenged there. You won’t get bored nearly as easily. This will be good for you.”

“Did, did you hear yourself just there?” Lexi spoke pointing a finger “Prep school. Do I look like the prep school type?” She went on gesturing to her appearance with red and black manicured fingernails. “You know maybe this is a mistake. I’ve been known to be irrational at times.”

“Lexi, just try it for a semester or two, then we’ll see what happens.” He went on sliding easily through the afternoon traffic.

“At least its with Jay.” She mumbled with a shoulder shrug.

“That’s a positive right there.” He waved his hand again. “All that quality time with him. I know how much you miss him when he is in Vancouver.” Placing his hand back on the steering wheel he exhaled.

Today, fifteen year old Alexia Ann Ackles, Lexi as she preferred, a nickname given to her by her big brother, Jensen, was making the move from Dallas Texas to Vancouver Canada to live with her big brother. The already high school senior was in advanced level classes and nearly three years ahead of her peers. Her parents, Alan and Donna,felt that she needed a challenge. Over the past year Lexi had gotten into minor trouble and, as Donna put it “got mixed in with the wrong crowd.” Her parents felt that she needed a change, something different.

Due to encouragement a few months prior, Lexi applied to a very prestigious prep school in Vancouver. Brookston Academy was known as one of the toughest schools to get into in Vancouver. When Lexi got her acceptance letter Alan and Donna were filled with such pride.

“I don’t get it.” Alan chided. “A month ago you were over the moon with excitement about getting accepted. What changed?”

Lexi exhaled loudly. “It’s not that I DON’T want to go, it’s just-”

“You’re scared.” Alan interrupted with a knowing expression. “I get that, honey. You have barely ever left Texas. It’s normal. But this is a good idea. It will broaden your horizons and give you life experience that kids your age don’t get.”

“I know, dad. It’s the across the continent thing that freaks me out just a bit.” Her gaze cast down to her feet once more.

“Kiddo, what does your gut tell you?” He asked with a side glance.

“That I would be stupid not to do this.”

“Well, there you go.” He commented knowingly. “What do I always tell you, your brothers and your sister?”

“If you don’t try then you can’t complain.”

“Exactly!”

Lexi shook her head and couldn’t help but laugh at her father. She knew everything he did was out of love and came from a loving, caring place.

Pulling into the airport he looked to her. “Do you want me to walk in with you, kid?”

“Dad, I got this.”

“Come here.” Pulling her into a hug he squeezed her tightly. “Jensen will be there to pick you up when you land. Be sure to text us both when you land.”

“I know, I know.” She gave an eye roll and then a smile. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, kiddo.”

Waiting two hours, going through airport security and all the headache that was required to board, Lexi finally sat down in her seat. Letting her head fall back against the seat she closed her eyes taking a much needed deep breath she felt the vibrations of her phone in her pocket.

>>Dork 7:02am  
You should probably be boarding about now.

<>Dork 7:03am  
I’m magic

<>Dork 7:03am  
Not that good, Punk.

<>Dork 7:04am  
Love you too Punk.

Lexi smiled, turning off her phone. Jensen and Lexi were thick as thieves despite their twenty one year age difference. Nearly five years ago while Jensen was working in Los Angeles, he was plagued by a deviant that kept trespassing in his backyard and going through his garbage. That deviant turned out to be an eleven year old Lexi. She was living in and out of foster homes due to parents who would rather get high than be actual parents and take care of her.

After months of short run ins between Jensen and Lexi, Jensen decided to take her under his wind and watch out for her. As time passed she melted his and his parents’ hearts with her personality. Lexi managed to fit in with them so well.  
He parents overdosed and passed away a short time later and that’s when Jensen talked to his parents about the idea of Lexi becoming an Ackles officially. He originally wanted to be the one to adopt her but his age and her age would have made that tricky. Alan stepped in and Jensen became big brother. A fatherly big brother but big brother nonetheless.

Fast forward five years and now you have a bright, well brought up young woman that was making a giant leap to further her future. A future that was non existent five years ago. Pulling out her journal she slipped on her headphones and settled in for the flight.

Six hours and fifty two minutes later , the plane landed with a rough jerk in Vancouver. Gathering her things, Lexi filed in line to exit the plane. Powering up her phone she was greeted with a message.

>>Dork 1:26pm  
Hey Punk I hate to do this to you but I got  
called back on set. Jare is gonna pick you  
up. Be nice. Don’t hurt him.

Lexi smiled at her brother’s message turning to the baggage claim, she heard a familiar voice. “Excuse me miss but you look lost.” Lexi turned to see Jared standing behind her, a small bouquet of white roses in hand. He stood in his tall glory, a white beanie atop his head, a hoodie and dark jeans.

“Hey, Skyscraper!” She exclaimed reaching on her tiptoes to hug him. “My God, did you get taller?”

Jared swooped her up in a bear huge and gave her a quick spin before setting her back to the ground. “Well, hello to you, yoo beautiful. These are for you.”

“My favorite!” She exclaimed, burying her nose into the flowers. “Thank you, Jare!”

“What’s it been, like two months?” He asked looking her over.

“About, but it doesn’t feel that long.”

“That’s because you are always at my house.” He jested. “I swear you are one of the few people Gen trust the kids with.”

Lexi grabbed her bag with excitement. ‘Oh, speaking of!” She said handing Jared a folded up piece of paper. “Your little artist have been channeling Picasso lately.”

Jared with a smile of pride, chuckled. “I can see that.” He grinned reading the words ‘we miss you daddy’. “Oh and Gen told me Sheppy learned a new word at the pool the other day.”

“Okay?” Lexi gave him a confused stare.

“What was it?” Jared said playfully. “Oh yeah, bobbies.”

Lexi let out a laugh. “Dude, I was holding him and he just pinched me and shouted ‘boobies!’ I just take it That he will be a boob man.”

Jared shook his head with another laugh as they headed to the car. Once inside Lexi turned to him. “Locate the nearest Starbucks, please. I feel like a zombie.” She told him buckling her seat belt.

Pulling around the corner Lexi handed Jared a card. “Venti iced cinnamon dolce, please.”

“Put that away.” Jared instructed as he turned and order both coffee.

“Yes, sir!” Lexi gave him a mock salute.

It was a forty five minute drive to the house filled with small chit chat and catching up. Jared noticed something was different about Lexi. Sure, he hadn’t seen her in two months and she was a changing teenager, but something was indeed different. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

Pulling into the drive Lexi gawked at the house. “Geez!” She looked tp Jared then back to the house. “It’s like ten times the size it looked in the pictures!” She exclaimed looking at the house for the first time.

“Yeah, well when you have three kids coming and going, you need big.” Jared said grabbing her bags and making his way to the door.

“Dude, I can get my own bags.”

“What do you have in here? A dead body?” Jared asked as he opened the door.

“No, that’s in the other bag.” She joked following him in the house.

“This is you room.” Jared told her as they reached up stairs. “Jensen got the room on the end and i’m across from you.” He sat the bags on the bed. “Do you need help unpacking?”

“Nah, I think I can manage.” She told him looking out the windows. “Dude you can see mountains!” Jared laughed at her excitement. “So, Jay’s directing this week?”

“Yeah, they had to reshoot a few shots that need to be in tonight. So looks like you’re stuck with me awhile.”

“Good, I may need you for some high shelves.” She poked fun.

By late that night Lexi and Jared had unpacked most of the boxes. The sun had long set and the temperature dropped. It was much different from the humidity in Texas. Their evening was mostly spent laughing till their stomachs hurt and catching up on things.

“Lex, this small box of stuff, where do you want it?” Jared asked opening it looking through pictures and movie ticket stubs. “Looks like keepsakes.”

“Let me see.” She said walking over. Jared watched as her expression changed when she looked in the box. “Oh, um, just, I’ll, I’ll take it.” She grabbed the box and set it at the bottom of her closet, tossing stuff over it.

“An ex?”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“I know that look you had on your face.”

“You hungry?” She asked changing the subject giving little acknowledgement to the comment or question.

Jared, picking up on her reluctancy, went with her. “Grilled cheese?”

~

At midnight that night Jensen walked through the front door, tossing his jacket on the couch. “Where is my little punk!?”

“Hey you big dork!” She ran into his arms squeezing him tightly.

“How was your flight? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to pick you up.” He held her hands in his.

“It’s all good. I had good company.”

“You look like you’ve grown since I last saw you!” Jensen looked at her.

“Just my boobs and butt.”

“Yeah, keep those covered.” He laughed pulling her into another hug before moving to  
the living room.

“Jared showed me a map of the city and I’ve already pinpointed the coffee shops and shopping centers.” Lexi explains sitting.

“Of course.”

“So, tell me, how is directing?”

~

The next morning Lexi was awakened by the sound of men laughing and talking loudly downstairs. Having went to bed in her normal tank top and shorts, Lexi was freezing. She would definitely need time to adjust to the weather difference. She drug herself out of bed and dug through a few leftover boxes till she found her Chili Peppers hoodie. Pulling it over her head she got up and headed downstairs.

The sun hadn’t even risen yet and the men walked around the kitchen bustling with energy, laughing. Lexi walked into the kitchen and saw Cliff standing with coffee in hand.

“I’m sorry, punk. Did we wake you?” Jensen asked pouring a cup of coffee.

“Y’all have big mouths.” Lexi sat at the counter laying her head on her folded arms.

“That little touch of southern drawl is so cute.” Cliff said setting the cup of coffee in front of her.

“Cliffy, you always knew the way to my heart.” She said as she sat up.

“When do you start school?” Cliff asked.

“Monday.”

“Later wanna come hang on set?” Jensen asked lacing his boots.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, as long as you behave.”

“Hell yes!” She told him. “Just let me get a few more hours of shut eye first. Beauty sleep is a necessity after traveling across the continent.”

“You’re beautiful.” Jensen told her as he leaned kissing her forehead before leaving.

~

Late morning rolled around and Lexi and Cliff were pulling up to the entry gate at Warner Bros. Cliff handed her a pass. “Keep this on you till the guard and security get used to who you are. After the get familiar with you you won’t really need other than to get in and out of the lot.”

“Okay, got ya.” She slipped the pass over her head.

Cliff introduced her to people as they passed on their way to the set. When they reached the set Jensen greeted her in his normal tight hug and excitement. It was easy to see he loved having his little sister around. He boasted on her and made sure she met everyone she hadn’t had the chance to meet. When the camera was rolling Lexi couldn’t help but be amazed at how precise her brother was behind the camera as well as in front. She admired him in his determination to seek greatness in his task.

“Why do you look so concentrated?” Jared asked handing her a bottle or water.

“Jensen looks so in his element.” Lexi said. “And you,” She turned to Jared. “You are intense during certain scenes, just, wow!” She chuckled.

“When you truly love your job it comes natural.”

“Yeah, well I hope I find something I’m this passionate about.”

“You plan on going to college?”

“Yeah. I’m expected to.” She sipped on her water. “It’ll help me figure out what I want to do with my life. I haven’t even decided on a university yet.”

“Actually, I only have till the end of the school year.”

“Oh, right!” Jared pointed. “You’re a few grades ahead.”

“Yup, weirdo smart kid, right here.” Lexi pointed at herself.

“Nothing wrong with being smart.” Jared commented.

Lexi spent the entire rest of the day on set observing every possible thing she could. Lexi always had a love of learning. She was like a sponge just waiting to absorb whatever she could and took advantage of every opportunity she had to learn something new. After eight hours of asking questions and taking note of all that was going on around her, she made herself comfortable in her big brother’s chair.

“Somebody is worn out.” Jared said motioning to Lexi laying with her legs draped over one side of the chair and her head on the other, arms crossed over her chest.

A smile spread across his lips as he looked over seeing his little sister. Making his way over, he pushed her hair from her face. “Hey, punk, wake up.” He spoke softly.

Lexi opened her eyes and gave a chucked as she exhaled. “I totally just fell asleep in your chair didn’t I?” She covered her face with her hands.

“But you look so cute.” Jared crooned showed her a picture he’d taken on his phone.

“Oh, God, delete that!” She said standing.  
~

Monday morning rolled around and by five am Lexi was already wide awake. Her nerves wouldn’t allow her to sleep much later than four thirty that morning. She sat at the counter with a cup of coffee dress in her new school uniform.

“Nice threads, preppy.” Jensen smiled walking down stairs.

“Haha.” Lexi said sipping her coffee in the khaki skirt and white button down blouse.

“Nervous?”

“A little.” She shrugged. “Just not sure what to expect. What if people think i’m weird or make fun of my accent?”

Jensen sipped from his cup. “Okay, one, you barely have an accent. And the little bit of one you do have is adorable.” Lexi rolled her eyes. “And two, you will do great, because you’re an Ackles. We kick ass.” Lexi couldn’t hold back her laugh at him. “You sure you don’t want me to drive you?”

“Positive. Cliff will drop me off this morning and I’ll walk back.”

“Whoa, walk back?” Jensen asked hearing this new information.

“It’s not far.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll walk the few blocks from school to the bus stop, then the two blocks from the bus stop here.”

“I don’t want you walking home alone. I’ll tell Cliff to pick you up.”

“No, Jay, I don’t want you putting people out of their way for me. I’ll be fine, I’ll manage.”

Jensen and Lexi had a stare down for a moment then Jensen huffed. “Okay, how about this, Cliff will drop you off and pick you up for one week.” He saw Lexi about to protest then he spoke again. “Just long enough to give you time to get used to the surroundings.”

Lexi rolled her eyes. “Fine, deal.”

Cliff and Lexi pulled into the school and she looked around at all the students with a mixture of anxiety and dread. “You’ll be fine.” Clif k9 f spoke. “If anyone messes with you, kick ‘em in the crotch.”

Lexi laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She took a deep breath grabbing her bag. “Here goes nothing.” She opened the door.

“Have a good day and good luck.” Cliff said as Lexi leaned in the big black SUV meeting Cliff’s extended fist with her own. “I’ll be back at three.”

“See, ya.” Lexi said closing the door and walking into the school.

She found her locker easier that she thought she would. Placing her books in, she looked at the paper in her hand and found her first class. Finding a seat in the back of the classroom, Leci sat quiet messing around on her phone trying to remain unnoticed.

“Morning, class!” She heard a woman say loudly causing her peers to begin seating themselves and quiet down. “When you’re ready.” The woman said urging the students to settle suddenly. “We have a new student joining us.” “Lexi’s eyes shut in panic. Do they seriously do this in every country? Lexi thought. The embarrassment of being introduced to the entire class when all you want is to blend in. As if being fifteen and a senior was bad enough. “Please, welcome Alexia Ackles.”

Everyone turned to her as she gave a small wave from her seat. “It, it’s Lexi, actually. E- everyone calls me Lexi.”

“Alright then, Lexi, want to tell us something about yourself?”

Not really, she thought. “Uh, I’m Lexi and I just moved up here from Texas.”

“Ackles as in Jensen Ackles?” A blonde girl with way too much makeup asked from across the classroom.

“Tall guy, green eyes, bow legs? Yeah, that’s my brother.” She said with a touch of cynicism in her voice.

“Welcome to Vancouver and welcome to Brookston, Lexi.” The teacher said as she then began her lesson.

Lexi was more appreciative that the focus was no longer on her. Taking a small but deep breath she took her books out and began following along with the lesson. She could do this, she told herself.


	2. Sweet 16?

~Warnings: Jared being extremely sweet.(yes, that needs a warning!)  
~ Characters: Jensen, Jared, Lexi(OFC), Spencer(OC), Ellie(OFC), Cassie(OFC)  
~Word Count: 6,310

Lexi managed to make it through her first few weeks with no major events. Other than the normal over obsessed fan wanted to know stuff and fangirled around her, she was able to stay to herself. Which is what she liked. She didn’t go out of her way to really make friends just yet and she never tried to hide the fact that she was Jensen’s little sister. What was the point? She figured it didn’t pay to hide who she was because in all honesty, she didn’t want to put in the effort of pretending to be something she wasn’t. She knew she wasn’t going to have a normal life but she was okay with that.

She fell into a routine of seeing Jensen and Jared mornings, catching them as she woke up just before they left for work. At night she would normally be awake studying late into the night when they’d come trudging in. Weekends were spent traveling back and forth to Austin from Vancouver and then to Dallas every other weekend. When she did have free time, however few and far between it was, she much enjoyed down time on the set. Watching them film trying not to laugh as they pranked one another, mostly Misha. Spending nights onset in the trailers binging on junk food and following the guys live tweeting while watching the show. It quickly became home, her normal and she was happy.

“Hey Texas!” Lexi heard a voice echo down the hall, seeing a petite redhead walking towards her.

“Hi.” Lexi greeted back closing her locker.

“How’re you liking our school?” The redhead came to a stop in front of her.

“Uh, good, I guess. Different than Texas.” Lexi answered slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

“I know. Culture shock. I’m Ellie.” Ellie smiled. “Wanna eat lunch with us?” She gestured towards the waiting people.

Lexi looked over at the teens then back at Ellie. “Sure.”

They sat at the concrete table on the concrete benches as the nibbled on their apple slices, sandwiches and soda. The weather was on the chilly side but the sun kept them comfortable enough to dine out. Lexi was introduced to Cassie, a 16 year old, curvy brunette with a bubbly personality. And Spencer, a sixteen year old, tall, shaggy brown headed boy that had the ‘I don’t give a hell’ attitude most girls found irresistible.

“So why did you move here?” Spencer asked in his deep monotone voice.

“School, I applied on a whim and got in. My brother works here here so.” She shrugged.

“I moved here from El Paso a few years ago. My dad was transferred with his job.” Ellie spoke.

“So you’re Texas too.” She said raising her brow.

“Yup.” Ellie sipped her cola. “So how many A.P. classes do you have?”

“Uh,” She scratched at her nose. “All of them.”

Ellie choked a bit. “All?! How old are you?”

“Fifteen.” Lexi answered shyly.

“So you skipped two grades?” Lexi nodded. “Sweet. Smart bitch.” Ellie added with a nudge. “You said you live with your brother? Must get away with a lot of crap.”

“Uh, no.” Lexi corrected. “When he wants to be he can be strict. Jared however is a big goofball most of the time.”

“Jared?” Ellie questioned. “Is that like his boyfriend?”

“What?!” Lexi was shocked. “No, no!”

“Oh, right! The tall dude!” Ellie corrected herself. “Sorry, i’m not like hardcore obsessed with them like most other girls are.” She explained. “I refer to them as the tall one and the hot one.” She chuckled.

Lexi gave a laugh. “Better than me. I call Jensen Dork and Jared skyscraper.”

“At least my nicknames are nice!” Ellie poked fun.

The two became close as the days turned into weeks of texting and late night phone calls between the teens. Lexi often going over to Ellie’s house after school to hang out or do school work along with Ellie’s other friend’s Cassie and Spencer. They didn’t treat her different or odd. They treated her normal, like a person. And when others behaved otherwise around her they would have her back.

But as always in these situations one can never be too sure. So now Lexi felt it was time to attempt to mix her home life and personal life a bit. See how it went. “Hey, can I have friends over?” Lexi blerted to Jensen when he walked into the house.

“Hello Lexi, How was your day?” Jensen answered her with a grin.

“Sorry.” She smiled and hugged her brother. “How was your day?”

“It was good.” He slipped his jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair. “Now, what do you want?”

“Can I have some friends over? Maybe spend the night?”

Jensen looked at her unsure he heard the question correctly. “Uh, here? Like in our house?”

She gave him a weird look. “That’s usually how sleepovers work, Dork.”

“That depends, Punk.” He leaned against the back of the couch.

“On what?”

“On whether or not they’ll go through our underwear drawers or something.” Jared spoke standing from the kitchen table.

“Dude, eww.” Lexi held up her hand. “They’re fifteen and sixteen.”

“Yeah, I know but-” Jensen tried to speak but was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Crazy people.” Lexi finished for her brother. “But these are my friends. They’re my friends for me not you. Trust me, I don’t normally like people in general.”

“You got a point.” Jensen exhaled and looked at Jared across the room who gave a consenting nod. “Fine.”

“Thank you!” Lexi jumped up clapping her hands hugging Jensen.

“Hey what about me?” Jared faked being left out. “I had to agree too.”

“Thank you, too!” She gave Jared a hug as well.

The next day it was a little past six in the evening when Jared and Jensen walked into the house. They were greeted with the sound of teenagers laughing in the living room. Entering the living room the seeing four teenagers lounging across the furniture, jackets and hoodies draped along the backs of the couch and chairs, school books strewn about the floor and coffee table and bags of junk food littered the area.

“Study party?” Jensen greeted.

“Hey, Jensen!” Lexi smiled. “Guys this is my brother and his bestie, Jared.” She looked over at her friend. “The tall one and the hot one right, Elle?” She giggled. “Guys this is Cassie,” She pointed to dimpled brunette. “And this is Ellie.” She pointed to the red head. “And that’s Spencer.” She aimed at the shaggy blond haired boy. “We are all AP nerds so we are kinda sorta studying.” She crooked her hand.

“Nerd herd, got ya.” Jensen said sliding his jacket off. “Did you guys eat? Like actually food?”

“Not yet.” Lexi said digging through the bag in her lap.

“Anyone seen the big bag of gummy bears from the pantry?” Jared asked walking back into the room as Lexi froze putting a gummy in her mouth looking like a deer in headlights. Jared walked over leaning on the back of the chair. “Thief.”

Lexi lifted the bag. “I’ll be nice and share.” She smiled.

“Pizza sound good?” Jensen asked as the all agreed.

“I wish I could stay but I have to get home.” Spencer said putting booking into his bag. “Thanks for the cramming session, I’ll see you guys later.” He stood making his way to the door. “Nice meeting you guys.” He waved walking out.

Sitting around the table with soda and pizza between the three girls and two men they chatted about Lexi’s upcoming birthday. “We should have a party!” Ellie continued grabbing another slice of pepperoni.

“Dude, I barely know five people.” Lexi protested.

“You can make new friends in a month.” Cassie chimed in. “And at the party.”

“Every girl needs to go big for their sixteenth birthday.” Ellie added. “It’s like in a rule book somewhere. It’s an excuse to get all dressed up and sexy.”

“I think you should have a party.” Jensen spoke from the end of the table. “Besides I know Dee would love to plan a party that doesn’t involve cartoons and ponies.” He sipped his drink.

“And I’m sure Spencer would love to come.” Ellie sang.

“The geeky kid that was here?” Jared asked.

Ellie looked at Jared. “He is always giving her flirty eyes and smiling like an idiot around her.”

“Shut up!” Lexi laughed.

“I’ve known Spenc for eight years!” Ellie sat up. “I know how he acts when he likes someone. And he likes you!”

~

As soon as Lexi agreed to the party the month seemed to fly by extra quickly. The party was a week and a half away. She learned fast as to who was her friends and who was in it for Jared and Jensen. She’d managed to make a few handfuls of friends that she enjoyed spending time with. But, Cassie and Ellie were the closest. Ellie most of all. They always seemed to be attached at the hip.

She was managing well with her new, more so hectic than not lifestyle. Traveling from Vancouver to Texas most weekends. Splitting her time between Austin and Dallas. She was adapting and maintaining her own level of sanity between being a teenaged that was advanced academically and being a normal teen in general. Normal was never her strong suit though.

“Lexi, You’ve got mail.” Jared spoke in an automated voice dropping the envelopes on the counter in front of her. “A lot of mail.” He said turning back around placing a few more in front of her.

Lexi began flipping through the papers. “Hey guys?” The men looked up at her curious as to why she looked in shock. “When you’re accepted to a university, they send you the big envelope, right?”

Jensen made his way over to her quickly looking over the envelopes. “Dartmouth, Stanford, Yale, Princeton! Lexi you got into all four!” Jensen beamed.

Jared stood with excitement. “One more, Cornell!” He held up another big envelope.

“Oh my God!” She sat down in shock. “I really didn’t think I’d get in. Like, at all!” She looked up at Jensen.

“I’m so proud of you, Punk.” Jensen squeezed her into a hug.

~

Days later it was late into the night and Lexi was sitting on her bed with all the university information spread out in front of her. She was trying to make a decision but did not have much luck.

Hearing a grunt of frustration, Jared pushed the half opened door and stood. “Hey. Why are you still up?”

“I got accepted into three more universities. Brown, Columbia and Harvard.”

“That’s great!” Jared praised and Lexi looked at him with annoyed eyes. “Not great?”

Lexi huffed and let herself fall back against the pillows. “I don’t know where to go!” She brought her hands to her face and grunted again then let her hands fall down. “This is so frustrating! Maybe if I knew what I wanted to do with my life!”

“Okay, One, Calm down.” Jared pulled her desk chair out turning it backwards and sitting. “Look at me.” He said as she sat back up and he took her hands into his. “I’m gonna first start off by saying that you should be proud of yourself for getting into, what was it, eight?” He reached and counted the letters. “Eight Ivy league universities.” She looked back up to him. “Second, when do they need an answer?”

“July.”

“That’s still a ways away.” He assured. “We are only in October.” He took a breath. “What’s really going on?” He didn’t know her as well as Jensen did but he knew her well enough to know when something was going on in that head of hers.

Lexi sighed. “I’m not even sixteen yet. I won’t be for another two weeks, and I have to make this major life decision. Like do I live off campus or in the dorm? Can I even live in the dorm since i’m under eighteen? Do I stay here? I mean how will this work? I don’t even know what I want out of life.”

“Breathe.” Jared cooed. “I have an Idea. How about I go over all of this with you tomorrow. You know? Help you sort it all out.”

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Yeah, if you’d like.” He nodded. “Just not right now at 12:30 at night.” He smiled at her.

~

It was Saturday, Jensen was in Austin and since it was Genevieve’s weekend with the kids Jared stayed behind as well as Lexi to go over the university choices. Sitting on the porch in the cool breeze, papers, notebooks and a laptop sat between the two of them. Flipping through each information booklet one by one they went over all the benefits, pros and cons of each place.

“Which one is next?” Jared asked setting aside one folder.

Lexi shifted grabbing another folder from the pile. “Uh, Stanford.” She opened the booklet. “Isn’t that where Sam went on the show?”

“Yes it is.” He answered with a smile as he read over some papers. “I actually did a little research when I did the pilot. Good school. Between San Jose and San Francisco I think.”

“Geez, that’s far away.” She looked from Jared to the booklet. “I don’t know if I’d be able to live THAT far away yet.” She tossed the booklet aside in annoyance. “UGH! I want Ice cream.” She stood up and walked in remerging with a pint of ice cream and a spoon. “Don’t look at me like that.” She said to him noticing the grin and amused look on his face. “Ice cream fixes everything.” She said as she took a spoonful into her mouth. “Especially cookie dough ice cream.” She handed him the pint. “So why didn’t you go to college?” She asked laying her head back on the chair.

“I almost did.” He took another mouthful of ice cream. “Registered for classes and everything.”

“Really?” She snapped her head back up looking at him. “What happened?”

“I got casted on Gilmore Girls. Packed up and moved to L.A.”

“I wish I knew what my thing was. Like, I wish I could find something I’m passionate about.” She turned to face Jared. “I was always team Dean by the way.” She added as she continued talking. “Like you and Jay for instance. You both walked away on a full ride education to pursue acting. You were passionate and determined. I have nothing like that.”

“Yes you do.” Jared shot back. “Everyone does.”

She thought for a moment, the wheels spinning in her head. “There is one thing that I kind of liked.”

“What’s that?” Jared asked as he passed the ice cream again.

“Help me pick up all of this crap and I’ll show you.” She began grabbing the papers.

Inside Jared followed her upstairs and piled the papers her desk in the bedroom. She went into her closet and began digging around. Spotting what she was looking for she climbed a box reaching for the top of the closet.

“Hold on.” Jared said walking behind her grabbing her waist and setting her on the floor. “You gonna bust your butt.” He chuckled. “What you reaching for?”

“That one.” She pointed. Jared grabbed the box with ease and handed it to her. “Okay, so when I was thirteen, Danneel was doing a clothing thing with a friend and drafted me as one of her models.” She explained sitting on the bed digging through the box. “I didn’t think I’d like it all but I actually loved it.” She handed him a stack a pictures.

“You look so cute!” He exclaimed, seeing the first picture then began flipping. “These are all really good.”

“I thought about looking into it but never did.” She shrugged leaning back on her pillows.

“These are from a different shoot, right?” He sat on the bed holding up a few photos.

“Yeah, those were last summer. I did that with a friend at Lake Austin.”

“Lex, you’ve found your thing.” Jared chuckled looking at her as if it were obvious, and it was. “Why aren’t you doing this?”

“I just did it these few times.”

“So, you’re a natural.” Jared placed the pictures back in the box.

“Kind of thought it may be too far fetched. You know how many people want to model?”

“Have you met your brother? The guy took off to L.A. at eighteen with only a hunch.”

“Guess you’re right.” She slid the box under her bed.

“I know I am.” Jared said with a grin walking out the room.

~

In Jensen’s trailer a week later Lexi sat on the couch buried in her school books. A place she has come to look at as a second Vancouver home. Spending many nights on set and getting rides with Cliff to and from school, spending the time doing homework and watching Jared and Jensen film.

“Hey punk.” Jensen greeted with a peck on her head, Jared in toe.

“Hey, dork.” She smiled up at him.

“What’re you up to?”

“Homework. What are y'all doing?”

“Little break.” Jensen plopped down next to her.

“Jensen,” A tap on the trailer in passing. “We need you in wardrobe and makeup.”

“Don’t study too hard.” He said, tapping her head standing before walking out.

“Nice stubble.” Lexi smirked at Jared who was sitting across from her in the chair.

“Yeah,” He said rubbing his face. “Sam’s got a little five o'clock shadow going in this episode.”

“It suits you.” She said as Jared crossed the room and plopped down next to her grabbing the bag of sour strips from her lap. “Hey!” She protested.

Jared smiled, popping a candy into his mouth. “What are you working on?”

“Book report. How many times must we pick apart Romeo and Juliet in our high school career?”

“They still teach that?” Jared asked grabbing her notebook.

“Yeah but this report has to be different. We have to not only voice what we think about the relationship but add an entire separate report through the eyes of their parents.” She rolled her eyes.

“Wow.” Jared said looking over her paper.

“Yeah, like being in love at fourteen isn’t bad enough.” She shut her text book and tossed it aside.

“Don’t you believe in true love and all that jazz, like most chicks your age?” Jared asked, putting her notebook down, grabbing another sour strip.

She scoffed. “Negative!” She answered with large eyes.

“Seriously?” He asked surprised.

“Why? Do you?”

“Eh, sorta.” He said shrugging. “Listen, um, I want to show you something. Follow me.” He said standing. Lexi followed him to his trailer, another home away from home and watched as he emerged with a box wrapped in a bow.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She said with a smile spreading across her lips.

“I know. I wanted to.” He said, still holding out the box.

“But my party isn’t until next weekend.”

“And your birthday was two days ago. So technically I’m late.” He held the gift out for her with the sweetest boyish smile.

Lexi took the box and began unwrapping it. As the paper fell away she pulled the top off of the rectangle box and looked up at Jared. “Oh my God, Jared!” Pulling out a beautiful black leather bound journal she looked back at him.. “I can’t accept-”

“Yes, you can.” Jared spoke, looking at her. “With as much as you journal I figured you would soon need a new one.”

“Is this real leather?” She asked examining the elegant spiral design with black, pink and greys. Jared nodded. “This must have cost a fortune, Jared, I can’t-”

He lifted a finger. “Ah ah, yes, you can. Besides,” He opened the journal pointing to the left hand corner on the inside. “It has your initials. And, here.” He handed her an envelope. “This is yours too.”

Lexi took the envelope and opened in. “An address?” She gave him a funny look.

“I have a friend that is currently looking for a few models to do a low profile shoot for some local stores. I showed her your pictures and she was interested.

Be there Saturday morning at 9am.”

“Oh my- Jared thank you!” she said, tossing her arms around his shoulders.

“Wait!” She pulled away. “You stole my pictures?”

“Borrowed.” He shrugged with a chuckle. “Happy Sweet Sixteen, Lex.” Jared said as he hugged her tight once again.

“Oh, I wanted to get your opinion on something. Wait here.” Lexi said as she left the trailer then reappeared with papers in a yellow envelope and handed it to him. “I didn’t know who to talk to about it because, to be completely honest, I’ve only talked to you about the college stuff.”

“Okay?” Jared said shutting the door and opening the envelope.

Lexi watched his facial expressions changed while he flipped through the papers. He shifted as he read and Lexi did a once over of his stance, trying to read him. She paused over his arms. Without a jacket or hoodie she could really see the defined curves of his biceps. She shook the thought from her head and tried to focus on his expression. She watched as he nibbled his bottom lip in concentration. The way his hair slightly fell in front of his eyes… His eyes, the deep, mesmerizing blue green abyss of his eyes.

“So the University of British Columbia?” Jared spoke, pulling her from her thoughts.

“I know it sounds crazy.” She said, refocusing her attention.

“The crazy ideas are usually the best.” Jared smiled.

“So you don’t think this is too-”

“No, I don’t.” Jared smirked. “Their curriculum is so big you can basically study whatever. They can be considered a Northern Ivy league. You get to stay home. Sounds like you made up your mind.”

“I was thinking maybe business and art design with a class or two in photography.” She explained with a hand gesture.

“Sounds perfect.” Jared smiled, handing her back her papers. “Shoot for the stars.”

“Thank you, Jared.” She said, reaching up and giving him a hug.

As soon as she did, she wished she didn’t. The feel of his firm body pressed against her made her lose her breath for a second. His defined arms held her against him in a gripping hug that made her swallow hard.

If only she knew Jared’s mind was made temporarily hazy by her sweet smelling shampoo. The scent filled his nose as he held on a moment longer that needed. She pulled away and looked up at Jared. “Don’t you need to be on set or something?”

“No, I’m actually good for the night. Jensen and Misha are shooting now. I’m staying here for the night. I think Jay may be, too.”

The trailer door opened. “There you are.” Jensen said walking into Jared’s trailer.

“Speak of the Devil.” Lexi giggled

“I’m gonna be shooting till late so I’m gonna stay here. Did you want to head home or have Cliff run you get clothes or something?” Jensen asked fixing his collar.

“I’m good. I have extra clothes here from last time I stay the night on set.”

“Okay, I have to get back.” Jensen leaned in and kissed her forehead before walking out.

Jared and Lexi cut up and watched Netflix that evening to kill time. They watched old horror movies and ate gummy bears and sour strips to their heart’s content while talking about the differences between the types of books and poetry they’d both recent read. Talking about old comic books and 80’s cartoons only to shift onto the topic of sci fi book and movies.

“Hey, Lex. It’s snowing.” Jared commented looking out the window.

“Really?” She glanced out the window excited. “Yay!” Jumping up and running out of the trailer.

She stood in the middle of the dark lot, arms stretched, as the snow fell heavily around her. She spun around and took in the feeling of the cold wetness.

Jared smiled at her. “Have you ever seen snow?”

“Once or twice. But, this is the first time it’s snowed since I’ve moved here.” She said, looking back at Jared. “I love the snow!”

A fair amount of fresh powder had already collected on the ground by the time Jared had noticed. He balled up a snowball and tossed it at her. Looking back with a huge smile, Lexi retaliated. she ambushed him, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled and Jared pinned her to the ground in a bout of laughter and giggles.

“My God, this is freezing!” Lexi shouted as her bare skin touched the snowy ground.

“Well, you ran out here in your school uniform.” Jared laughed helping her up.

“Come on, let’s get you in.” As they walked into the trailer Jared handed her a towel. “Jump in the shower, it’ll help warm you.”

Without hesitation Lexi went straight for the shower and turned the hot water on full blast. She stood under the spout and instantly began to warm up. After washing up she stepped out and dried off, then wrapped a towel around herself. It wasn’t until then that she realized that her clothes were still in Jensen’s trailer.

She cracked open the bathroom door. “Uh, Jared?”

“Yeah.” He said, not looking away from what he was reading in his phone.

“I didn’t grab my stuff from Jensen’s trailer. You mind?”

Jared glanced up and saw her standing there in the door in a towel, the water still dripping from her skin. He was momentarily frozen at the sight of her standing there, her curves obvious through the thin fabric. He quickly shook his thoughts and stood. “Uh, here.” He said walking toward the back room. He reemerged with a pants and long sleeved shirt. “I’m not about to go rummaging through your bag.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you.” She smiled, closing the door. She dried off and slipped into Jared’s clothes. Although his clothes fit his six foot four frame perfectly, Lexi’s five foot six stature was made to look even smaller in his huge clothes. But she didn’t mind. His shirt smelled of him and was warm and cozy.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, covering back up. “I’m still freezing.”

“I’ll turn the heat up.” Jared said walking towards the thermostat. “I’m always hot so it really doesn’t bother me.”

“Bring some of that heat this way.” Lexi said gesturing for him to come over.

Jared chuckled and slid next to her on the couch. “My God, you are warm.” She said as she snuggled into him.

“You feet are freezing!” He jumped as she touched him.

Jared placed an arm around her and he soon felt her stop shivering. He pressed play on the next movie as he felt her arms wrap gently around his waist. Not long after the movie started he noticed her breathing deepens. Looking down and saw she was asleep. Jared pushed the hair from her face and watched her for a bit, stroking her cheek as he looked over her face, taking in her rose cheeks and pink lips. He let his thumb brush her lip for a small moment before retracting his hand shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts that were rising in his head.  
He slid himself down on the couch to get comfortable. Laying longways, Lexi was nestled between Jared and the sofa. He fixed the blanket to cover her better, causing her to stir a bit. Lexi leaned into Jared draping a leg over his, nestling into his chest, she wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him a little closer.  
Jared wasn’t sure if he should stay the way they were or not. She was sleeping so peacefully. Part of his mind was telling him to move. That laying with a sixteen year old girl like this wasn’t appropriate,especially with the uncontrolled thoughts that kept popping in his head - thoughts that confused the hell out of him, to be honest. If anyone saw him laying with her like this, they would get the wrong impression.

He looked at his watch and saw it was late. If Jensen was gonna pop in after shooting he would have done it by now. Jared looked back down at Lexi and smiled. It had been so long since someone laid on him this way. He missed the feeling of somebody next to him, warm and soft. Maybe that’s what this was. Maybe he was thinking of Lexi oddly because he’s lonely? Finally, he flipped the tv off and laid his hand around Lexi and tucked the other under his head. In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

Jared’s alarm on his phone went off the next morning causing both he and Lexi to jump awake. He reached a hand and shut the phone off, running a hand over his face. Lexi sat up, the blanket falling from her shoulders.

“Did we sleep like this all night?” She asked, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

“I guess so.” Jared stretched before getting up. “Coffee?”

“That’s a stupid question.” Lexi smirked. “You are better than an electric blanket.” She stretched again.

“What?” Jared chuckled, getting the coffee pot ready.

“I stayed warm all night.”

“Good to know I’m good for something.” He joked.

“What time is it?” She yawned again, peeping through the window shade. “It’s not even daylight yet.”

“Five. I gotta be on set in about an hour and a half.”

“I can do a Starbucks run when the sun comes up.” She smiled up at him.

“That would be wonderful. Iced-”

“Grande iced latte and one of those croissants.” She finished for him as she stood and stretched. “I think I have clothes here from last week now that I think about it.” She said, walking to the back of the trailer. “That purse thing I had last week with the rose on it. Is it still here?” She opened her closet and moved stuff around on the floor. “Ha, I knew it!” She said grabbing the bag.

Lexi swung the door and began undressing. Jared fixed a cup of coffee and walked over to the door. His intentions were to ask if she wanted him to fix her a cup of coffee. He was distracted when he caught a glance of her undressing.  
He stood a few feet from the door and watched Lexi slide the baggy pants down her legs revealing her sky blue pantys. She lifted the giant shirt over her head and Jared swallowed seeing her bare back facing towards the door. His eyes gazed at her body up and down as she dug for an item in her bag. He took in her curves, the way her hair fell down her back.

She shimmied her jeans up her legs and snapped her bra before turning, giving Jared a direct view of her barely covered breasts. He was already half hard watching her before, now he was fully aroused at the site of her full cleavage that peeked from the top of her bra. She slid her shirt on and went for the door. Jared turned quickly to hide his growing problem.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” She asked as he walked back towards the kitchen.

“I was about to ask if you wanted me to pour you a cup?” He positioned himself carefully behind the counter.

“I can get it.” Lexi said, walking into the small kitchen area behind Jared grabbing a cup.

Jared hoped to God she didn’t notice his issue. She grabbed her coffee and walked to the couch, Jared breathing a sigh of relief.

Lexi downed her coffee and grabbed her newly found bag and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jensen walked in and greeted his friend, Lexi poking her head out of the bathroom.

“Did you sleep well, punk?”

“Yes. Oh, and I found my missing overnight bag.” She smiled walking back, toothbrush in her mouth. Jensen turned his attention to Jared who was leaning over the counter.

“You alright man?”

“I’m good.” Jared said, brushing it off.

Jensen stared at him for a long minuted then realized. “You don’t- really?!” He said in a half whisper, half yell. “Lexi?!”

“No!” Jared lied. “I woke up with it and it won’t go away!” He whispered to his friend. “When she is done and leaves I’ll…” He drifted off, Jensen understanding.

Jensen stood on the opposite side of the counter and a smile crept over his face. “What?” Jared asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Jensen’s smile getting wider.

“Uh huh.” Jared knew he was lying.

“Lex?!” Jensen called out.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Yeah.” Lexi said as she walked out of the bathroom and slipped her shoes on.

“Jared woke up with a massive case of morning wood, so get lost so he can rub one out before work.” Jared’s face went white.

“T.M.I.” Lexi said with a giggle as she grabbed her jacket and jumped down the steps.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Jared snapped as Jensen walked out with a huge grin.

After wardrobe and makeup, Jared was heading towards the set when he saw Jensen coming his way. “Give me one good reason not to punch you.” Jared spat as Jensen walked in step with him.

“Why would you go and do that? Did you fix your issue?”

“Shut up.”

“Did you use Lexi’s lotion?”

“No!” He looked behind them then back at Jensen. “Cold shower. You’re an ass. Now Lexi is gonna think I’m some creep weirdo thanks to you.”

“I already thought you were a creepy weirdo.” Lexi said walking up behind Jared handing him his latte. “Only thing different now is that I think you’re a sexually frustrated creepy weirdo.” She smiled handing Jensen his Venti Americano.

“Ha! I’m going to wardrobe.” He slapped Jared on the back, walking away.

“Lexi, this morning, me being-” Jared’s cheeks were growing bright. “That had nothing to-to do with you. Not- not that you aren’t attractive, just-” Jared was fumbling over his words horribly. It didn’t help that he was also lying through his teeth. She was the exact reason he was turned on this morning. And after she and Jensen left, he pleased himself thinking of her in the shower.

“Jared.” She broke his mumbling. “It’s okay. I get how the male body works. You should have just said something.”

“Yeah like I’m just gonna say ‘Hey go away so I can jerk off’.” He froze. “Wait, I didn’t- that was a little-”

Lexi laughed. “Jared, chill. I’m not twelve. I know about sex,” she raised her brow. “ the birds and the bees. You’re good.” Jared flushed again. “Besides, I did grow up with Jensen.”

“Yeah, enough said there.”

“Hey, after you get done filming, can you drop me off at the mall on the way home?”

“Sure, what’s at the mall?”

“I was gonna look for a dress for the party.” She said as Jensen walked back up now in full Dean gear.

“Speaking of party, how many people you’re expecting?”

“Fifty or less.” She wiggled a hand.

“Did you even meet fifty people in a month?” Jensen questioned.

“I work fast.”  
~  
Walking up to the mall entrance, Ellie was waiting with coffee in hand. Lexi reached out and grabbed her cup from Ellie and they made their game plan.

“Wait, wait. Where will you two be?” Jensen asked in a paternal tone.

“We’re shopping for the party, Jay. So, everywhere.” Ellie started. “Gotta make sure we look sexy.” She said shaking her shoulders.

“Yeah. not happening. Dresses are to be decent and respectable. Both of you.” He pointed a finger. “Lex, you need cash?” He reached for his wallet.

“No, I’m good.” She turned entwining her arm with Ellie.

“Okay, Y'all have fun and remember, tasteful.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ellie said with a wave of her arm as the kept walking away.

“And no stripper heels, either!” Jensen shouted.

“Not making any promises!” Ellie shouted back.

Jared shook his head looking at his best friend. A few hours had gone by and Jared and Jensen walked through the mall with a few bags in hand stopping occasionally to take a selfie or sign an autograph. Across the breezeway they saw Lexi and Ellie talking with Cassie and Spencer, their hands full of shopping bags. “I trust the bunch of you are behaving like mature young adults.” Jensen nudged Ellie’s arm.

“Oh absolutely.” Ellie mocked with a smile.

“Guys, you remember Cassie and Spencer.” Lexi reintroduced.

“I actually have to get going. I told my mom I’d pick up my little sister.” Spencer turned to Lexi. “I’ll call you later?”

“Okay, talk to you later.”

Jensen waited till he was out of earshot then turned to Lexi with a mischievous grin. “Call you later?”

“Shut up.”

“I said nothing!” Jensen had his hands up in mock surrender.

“You’re thinking it.”

“Thinking what?”

“I don’t know, but stop.” She said, warning Jensen with her eyes.

“He seems… nice.” Jensen added.

“Shut up, Jay.” Lexi walked past.

“I just said-”

“Oh I know what you said.” She turned and pointed at him. “And what you say and what you think or two totally different things.” She laughed


	3. Make A Wish

~Warnings: Jared being extremely sweet.(yes, that needs a warning!), Under age intimacy.

~ Characters: Jensen, Jared, Danneel, Genevieve, Lexi(OFC), Spencer(OMC), Ellie(OFC), Cassie(OFC)

~Pairings: Jared x Lexi(Eventually)

~Word Count: 2,914

Danneel flew in and she, Lexi and her friends began to party plan. They went over food lists, party favors, decorations, music, cake, everything that could be thought of, Danneel was on it. They hit the shopping centers, spending two days getting all that was needed for Lexi’s sweet sixteen. It was hard to tell who was more excited, the girls or Danneel.

Back home after their last day in the city shopping, Lexi and Danneel poured into the house with their hands full of shopping bags. As they began to unpack the many bags, Jensen and Jared walked into the kitchen impressed but the amount of bags they’d just carried in.

“Weren’t there two more of you when you left?” Jensen asked as he began digging in the bags.

“We dropped off Cassie and Ellie at their houses because it was getting late.” Danneel informed, grabbing the party decorations from Jensen’s hand.

“Geez, you guys got enough stuff? She turned sixteen she didn’t get married.” Jensen continued to dig. “Do we have money left in the bank?” He joked.

“Nope, we used it on coffee.” Danneel answered with a smile as she pecked her husband’s lips. “Now help me bring these bags upstairs in the spare room till the weekend.”

“Hey, Jare, I got you something.” She pulled out a giant bag of gummy bears tossing them to Jared. “Here.”

Jared chuckled as he caught the bag. “Damn, that’s a lot of gummy bears!”

“It’s a small thank you for helping me out with choosing a university.” She stood in front of him with her hands in her front pockets.

“You didn’t have to buy me a five pound bag of gummy bears.” He placed the bag down and looked at her with those sweet boyish eyes.

“Well, I do have a habit of stealing yours, so…”

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll share my gummy bears if you save me a dance at your party Saturday. Then we can call it even.” He gave her the sly little grin that she secretly loved.

Lexi looked up at his grin and her heart jumped. Was he flirting? No, of course not! He was being nice. Jared’s, after all, a naturally nice guy. No way he was flirting. “Sounds like a deal to me.”

Jared snaked a hand around her waist pulling her into a hug. Lexi reached her arms around his shoulders standing on her tiptoes to reach him properly. Again, the smell of her shampoo, honey and vanilla, made his breath hitch. Honey and vanilla, that’s it. He’d finally identified the scent as he breathed it in with a smile he couldn’t control.

~

Saturday finally arrived and Lexi’s excitement was radiating from her. She hadn’t been at Brookston long, and she had only made barely a handful of what she considered close friends. She got along with most people in school fairly well. She didn’t really make any enemies. Most people knew her name and most girls tried to befriend her simply because she was Jensen’s little sister. Others were curious of her because she was from such a different part of the world, the deep south versus the great north. Cassie and Ellie, at least, she knew were there for her.

The party was a few hours away and Lexi, Cassie, Ellie and Danneel were busy with the final touches for that night. Danneel was putting Jared and Jensen to work here and there when she saw fit, especially the higher decorations.

“Ellie, your mom is here for you and Cassie.” Jensen said walking back outside.

“Okay, Cassie, we’ll drop you off at your place and pick you back up in an hour and a half. Lexi go put on that hot ass dress.” Ellie instructed pointing a finger at Lexi.

“And we are off to get the cake and stuff.” Danneel said, pulling Jensen’s arm.

As soon as Danneel and Jensen cleared earshot Lexi looked at Jared. “I’ll bet you fifty bucks they are gonna have a quicky.”

“Oh, yeah.” He agreed handing the string of lights to her as she climbed the latter.

“I hope one day I find someone I can at least tolerate as much as Dee and Jay love each other.” Lexi giggled tossing the lights across to Jared.

“You just want to tolerate them? You don’t want to love them?” He looped the lights and tossed them back.

“I’d settle for tolerance at this point.” She half mumbled.

“You’re sixteen, you have time.” He eyed her as she climbed down the ladder.

“Why didn’t you go to Austin for the weekend?” Lexi asked, tossing the opposite end of the string of lights to him after moving the ladder and climbing it again.

“It’s Gen’s weekend with the boys. Every so many weekends she takes a turn and takes them somewhere. So I offered to help chaperone.” He laced the lights with ease and tossed the end of them back to Lexi.

“Crap. Jared come loop this. I’m still too short.” She giggled. With a smile, he graciously walked over, taking the lights from her and finishing the loop.

“You’re not short. I just have a massive advantage.” That grin she loved spread across his face, dimples on full display. He always smiled a lot when he was around Lexi, he couldn’t help it. Her smile was infectious and her laugh is contagious.

After finishing the last of the lights, Lexi went upstairs to get ready for her party. Her hair and makeup were done tasteful yet elegantly and brightened her already beautiful appearance. Her dark hair floated in waves down her shoulders and back. She slipped into her strapless, red ruched chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and a hem that stopped halfway up her thighs. She fiddled with the zipper, unable to get it up all the way after several attempts.

Lexi walked into the hallway and saw Jared in his dark blue jeans and black button down opened, his tanned, rock hard abs peeking through the unbuttoned shirt. He was buttoning his sleeves when he paused seeing Lexi walk out of her room in the tight red dress that showed her every curve.

“Hey, can you help me?” Lexi asked, grabbing his sleeve and finishing the button for him.

Jared gave his head a small shake as if clearing his mind. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you help me with my dress?”

“Of course.” He said, turning her around and sliding the zipper the rest of the way up.

“Thank you.” She turned to face him. “I’ve always loved that shirt on you.”

“That’s why I picked it.” He smiled as he began buttoning his shirt up. He tucked his hair behind an ear as the rest fell to the opposite side.

“You even have that scruff I like, too.” She smiled, rubbing a hand over his five o’clock shadow.

“You look absolutely beautiful, Lexi.” The words left his mouth without him thinking. Lexi’s cheeks pinked up when Jared said it. She looked down to hide her blush, but couldn’t hide the smile that appeared.

Soon, teenagers started pouring into the house way before the party’s start, but luckily things were in place and ready. Just under one hundred and fifty kids danced around the pool area while the music pulsed through the air. The french doors to the house were opened, so the guests made their way between the house and the pool with ease as the party went on.

Jensen and Danneel danced in the mix of teens as the party boomed, Jensen keeping a close eye on the young man currently dancing with Lexi. Spencer was a tall young man, not as tall as Jensen, but still had height for a sixteen year old. His shaggy hair cut and dark eyes had more than one young girl looking his way. Danneel assure her husband several times and warned him to take it easy on the kid. After all he was only sixteen and the place was full of people.

Hours had gone by, the cake was devoured and seemed to hype the teens up even more than before, as if that was possible. Lexi’s eyes scanned the crowd as another song began to blast through the speakers. Finding what she was looking for she made her way off to the sidelines. Off on the edges of the partygoers stood Jared, observing, mainly keeping his eyes on Lexi.

“Staying in the shadows?” Lexi asked with a bright smile.

“Keeping an eye on you and your hoodlums.” 

“So are you gonna collect on that dance or not?”

“All your dances seem to be tied up with a certain young fella.” Jared nodded towards Spencer as she blushed.

Lexi stepped forward and grabbed his hands. “Yeah, but you get to cut in. You’re an exception.” She pulled him to the dance floor.

“Lexi, I was just kidding, I don’t dance.” He said in her ear. “Not in public anyways.”

“You will tonight.” She said back as she pulled him between her and Ellie.

Jared couldn’t help but chuckle at Lexi’s demand and obliged her order, moving to the music. He did know how to dance, quite well in fact, but his anxiety and insecurity normally kept him from dancing in public. But for the birthday girl he shrugged off his apprehension and danced like nobody was watching. He mainly kept his dancing attention towards Lexi as he swayed to the mix of hip hop and country with a touch of rock thrown in, letting his hands fall subtly to her back and waist here and there, keeping a respectful distance between the two of them.

Jared and Lexi managed to work their way out of the crowd, having moved and danced all around as Lexi talentedly mingled her way around the guests. The beat of the music changed to a sultry sound that boomed in the distance. Lexi never stopped her movements but now that they were away from the crowd behind the trees near the patio,, she danced a little closer to Jared. Glancing around, Jared didn’t see Jensen or Danneel in sight, in fact no one was really around them. He bit his lip in contemplation for a moment before he let his hands lower on Lexi’s waist. She turned, her back against him as she swayed her hips. He lowered his head near her neck as his hands gripped her hips, her dress riding up her thighs the more she moved against him. Her ass brushing against him, she could feel his breath, hot on her neck. Goosebumps raised on her skin and Jared smiled as she slid a hand behind his neck.

“You okay, there?” He whispered.

Lexi could hear the amusement in his voice. She turned quickly in pace with the music and faced him. His hands perched dangerously low on her hips, nearly groping her rear as her other hand traveled up and rested around his neck. Lexi let her eyes flash upward and he was staring at her, his eyes a piercing grayish green at the time.

“Lexi!” They heard someone shout.

Looking around, they never noticed just how far off they had wandered while dancing. Lexi looked back at Jared as he released her body quickly and she walked away to find the person calling for her. Jared stood there for a long moment as his mind wrapped around what had just happened.

His thoughts were a mess of loud music and confusion as he made his way back to the crowd. He looked up at the sound of loud laughing and saw Lexi pulling Genevieve into a hug. Finally seeing Jensen, he made his way over.

“When did Gen get here?!” Jared asked loudly.

“Just now! Apparently she and Danneel had this planned out for about a week now!”

“I’m so happy you came, and I can not believe you managed to hide this from me for a week!” Lexi beamed at Genevieve and Danneel.

The party continued well after midnight when loud laughing and splashing erupted from the pool. Jared and Jensen, who were inside talking with Danneel and Genevieve, looked out the french doors to see Lexi and several friends decided to jump into the pool, soon followed by a mass of teenagers.

“Oh my God.” Jensen said looking out at the sea of kids fully clothes in cocktail attire jumping around the pool.

“I don’t think we have enough towels.” Jared commented. “Oh well.” Taking off at a run jumping into the pool.

When he came up from under the water, Lexi swam to him with a smile and climbed on his back. Danneel, Jensen and Genevieve jumped in as well, enjoying the moment.

“Thanks for coming, you guys!” Lexi shouted as the last of her guest, aside from Cassie and Ellie, left the house.

Lexi stood with a towel wrapped around herself, helping pick up some of the mess from the party. “What are you doing?” Jensen asked, walking behind her. “The mess will be here in the morning and you aren’t allowed to clean anyways because you are the guest of honor.”

“Thank you again, Jay. Tonight was amazing.” She gave Jensen a tight hug. “I’m going to grab a shower and hit the sack.”

“So, what did you wish for?” He asked as she turned back facing him.

“What?”

“When you blew out your candles, what did you wish for?”

“For things to only get better from here.”

“Lex,” He took a step toward her. “I know you had a rough time these past few years. I want you to know how proud I am of you.”

“I know and I love you, Jay.” She said giving him a tight hug.

Lexi walked upstairs and saw Ellie and Cassie already changed into dry clothes, asleep in her bed. Normally the three of them could fit comfortably in Lexi’s queen bed, but they were sprawled out. She wasn’t gonna worry about it until after her shower. Lexi grabbed some pajamas and went looking for a free bathroom.

After finding that the upstairs bathroom was occupied by Danneel and the spare by Genevieve, Lexi peeked to see if Jared was in his room. Seeing it empty, she went straight for his shower, turning the hot water on full blast. Lexi stepped under the stream and warmed instantly.

After she finished, she dressed and was toweling off her hair. She reached for the door when it opened in front of her. “Oh geez!” She yelped seeing Jared in front of her.

“I’m sorry!” He said with his hands up. “I didn’t know you were in here.”

“No, no! I’m sorry!” She corrected. “The other two bathrooms were being used and you weren’t in here so I ducked in to get a quick shower.”

“It’s fine, really.” Jared assured. “I was just downstairs talking with Jensen for a few, shutting off the party lights. By the way, when I went to bring you your cell phone, I saw your bed was hijacked.”

“Yeah, I think they partied hard tonight.” Lexi said.

“It’s almost two a.m., I think it’s safe to say, yeah.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. Hey, you’re welcome to steal my bed for the night if you want. I don’t mind the couch.”

“No, I’ll be good.”

“I insist.” Jared said with a hand on his chest.

“Fine but you’re not sleeping on the couch. We can share.” Lexi informed. “Now go change before you end up sick in those wet clothes.

Lexi was half lying. It wasn’t so much him getting sick that had her concerned, it was more him standing in nothing but a pair of wet blue jeans. It took all her effort not to look at his body while talking. Her first instinct was to let her eyes travel down over his bronze abs, down to the subtle trail of hairs that lead beneath his belt buckle. She felt her face get hot and realized she had let her eyes wander. Jared made his way to the shower and Lexi let herself fall back against his plush bedding. Did she really just check Jared out so obviously in front of him? Did she really just agree, no, suggest, to share a bed with him?

Jared walked out of the bathroom as steam followed him, pulling his shirt over his head. Lexi stirred in the bed a bit, catching Jared’s attention. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Her head rested upon his pillow as she lay on her side. He softly brushed her still damp hair away from her face and off her shoulder. She turned slightly, her arm moving from its position revealing her taut nipple threw her grey tank top. As he let his hand linger on the top of her arm, he thought about sliding his fingers down, grazing the erect little bud that insisted on making itself so prominent.

Instead, he pulled the blankets over her body, leaning in pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Lexi felt the small amount of pressure and her senses woke although she barely did. She moved into the feeling of softness until she felt till her lips touch his. Jared instinctively pressed his lips fully against hers. As he pulled away, her eyes fluttered opened. As soft smile spread across her lips as she rolled over and pulled the pillow under her head.


	4. Photoshoots & Boyfriends

~Warnings: Jared being extremely sweet.(yes, that needs a warning!), Teenage intimacy, Jealousy 

~Characters: Jensen, Jared, Lexi(OFC), Spencer(OC),

~Pairings: Jared x Lexi(Eventually)

~Word Count: 2,435

Lexi rolled over in the giant bed, the feeling of warmth wrapped around her. She nestled her head into the warm feeling, relaxing into the curves that molded against her. She slowly blinked her eyes and was greeted by Jared’s warm golden skin. His eyes were still closed as he slept and his face lay inches from hers. 

“Jared.” She whispered as soft as the wind.

“Hmm?” He hummed lightly, lifting his brows.

Lexi reached her index finger and poked the tip of his nose. “Wake up.” She whispered again. “I need you to let me go so I can go to the bathroom.” Jared hadn’t realized when he first woke that he had his arms around Lexi, holding her. 

Jared rolled over to his back and stretched his long arms over his head as Lexi crawled out the foot of the bed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she crawled back into the bed and under the covers.

“What time is it?” Jared mumbled.

“The sun’s barely up. How is it always so much colder in the morning here? It wasn’t even this cold a few hours ago when we went to bed.”

“Come here.” Jared slid his arms around her body. “You’re shivering.”

“God, you are so warm.” Wrapping her arms around his long torso she welcomed his body heat.

After a while her body stopped shivering and began to relax against him again. Jared leaned his head on hers and swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing against her head. 

“Lex?” His voice cracked as he lay there with open eyes.

“Mmhmm.” Lexi hummed drufted off again.

“About earlier… umm…”

“Don’t worry about it, dude.” Her voice was sleepy and she squirmed a little. “No biggie.”

“But-”

“It’s okay, really. Now stop stressin’ and go back to sleep.” She felt Jared grin into her hair as she snuggled a little closer.

~

“Lex, did you see this?!” She heard the bedroom door burst open and then felt the bed sink.

“What?!” She said sleepily as she tossed the blankets off her face.

“Your party is the IT thing on instagram right now!” Ellie handed her phone to her.

“Not just Instagram but Twitter, too!” Cassie added jumping on the bed.

Lexi opened her phone and saw hundreds of notifications on both her Twitter and Instagram, tags of #AcklesSweet16 were plastered all over. She flipped through her news feed on both pages and saw numerous pictures of her and her friends at the party last night, dancing and laughing. Jared walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth and paused when he saw the three girls in his bed under the covers.

“What’s with the squealing?” Jensen questioned as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t know. I walked out of the bathroom and they’re all in here.” Jared took his toothbrush out his mouth and walked into the bathroom and spit the reemerged. “You know, if we were normal people, this would appear so wrong.”

“Nah, No one would look twice at three teenage girls in a thirty two year old man’s bed.” He joked, slapping Jared’s back then hopping on the bed. “What’s the noise about?”

“Jay, my party is all over Instagram and Twitter!” Lexi squealed and handed him her phone. 

Jensen flipped through her notifications. “Damn, you are quite the social butterfly.” He smiled at her. “Breakfast is just about done, ladies. Gen and Dee made a southern buffet.” He hopped out of bed.”So I hope y’all hungry.”

The smell was traveling quickly up the stairs as they followed Jensen down. Lexi, however waited at the door for a moment as Jared finished up in the bathroom. “Thanks.” She said softly, Jared glanced up to her. “For sharing your bed.” She gestured in the direction in which they’d slept.

A little grin crept across his lips. “Anytime.”

“I, uh, I have that photo shoot you set me up with tomorrow after school.”

“Oh really? Are you nervous?” Jared asked closing the bathroom door.

“A little. I haven’t modeled in a while.”

“You’ll do amazing, I know it.”

“You should swing by, if you finish shooting early enough. See your friend.” She added before walking out.

~

Classes seem to fly by as Lexi was greeted by her party guests telling her again how much they enjoyed the evening. After school, she hopped a bus to where she needed to be and immediately got to work. She fell quickly into the routine the photographer wanted and was fast with her wardrobe changes. Make up was fun, as she got to pick out the colors she wanted. As the shoot went on, she gave pointers to the other girls who weren’t used to the chaos of a photoshoot.

They were on their last rounds of photos when Jared and Jensen showed up. They watched Lexi, dressed in blue jeans and a grey sweater, as she posed. The bright smile she flashed as she played around in the fall leaves being used as a prop made Jared’s heart sink. It damn near dropped to his feet when she changed into a short cocktail dress and posed with a young man. A young man that held her close and gazed into her eyes deeply, the two looking as if in love. Jared couldn’t identify the reason his heart began hammering in his chest. But, he was doing a damn good job at hiding it.

“Oh, she is having so much fun.” Jensen leaned to Jared a proud look about him.

“Yeah, she is.” Jared smilde shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jensen didn’t notice the way Jared watched Lexi. How he noticed her every hair flip. Every bat of her eye. Every pout. He noticed it all and he hated that he did. He hated that he was so intrigued by her. That she made him feel like a dumb kid at times. She left him not knowing how he was going to feel at any given time she was around.

After about an hours wait she finished up and quickly changed into her regular clothes. “Where did Jay go?” She asked, walked out and pulling her hair from her shirt. 

“He ran ahead to get some take out.” He nodded his head in the direction of the exit. “Before the diner time rush. I told him I’d take you home.”

“So instead of volunteering to get the food you volunteered to drive me home?” She smiled at him. “Awe, I feel so special.” She poked fun. “I’ll grab the rest of my stuff and we can go.”

“Jared!” A voice called. It was Marissa, Jared’s friend that ran the shoot that day.

“Hey, Marissa, how are you?” He asked pulling her into a hug.

“I’m great! Thanks for sending Lexi our way! She is amazing!” Marissa beamed. ”I didn’t know Jensen had a sister that young.”

“She looks older than she is.” Jared said only half sarcastically.

“Tell me about it. Such a natural, too. Made our job easy today.” She smiled at Jared but their conversation was cut short as she was called away.

“Ready?” Lexi asked walking up to Jared.

“Marissa just bragged about you.” Jared said with a pleased grin. “Said you did amazing and made her job easy today.”

“Really?!” 

“Yep. You should be proud of yourself.” Reaching the car he opened the door for her and she climbed in.

“I am, actually.” She beamed. “I really overcame my self doubt today.”

“That great!” Lexi’s phone buzzed then dinged in her lap. “You’re popular tonight. That’s the fourth time your phone has gone off since we walked out of the building.”

“It’s Ellie. She is bugging me about Spencer.” Lexi rolled her eyes.

“What about him?” Jared tried not to sound too curious.

“He, uh, he asked me out. On, on a date.”

Jared, being overly curious, pushed the conversation farther. “Well, do you like him?”

“I guess so, yeah.” She answered honestly.

“Then what’s the issue?”

“I’m just cautious, I guess.”

“My opinion, if you like the guy and he likes you, go for it.” Jared encouraged.

Yeah, go for it, he thought. Maybe her being with a guy her age will get some of those odd thoughts from his head. At least he hoped.

*4 Months Later*

Although their chemistry was undeniable, Lexi still insisted on moving slowly. The attraction between them was based on mainly physical attraction but still. They got along and were sweet on each to an extent. Other than that, things sizzled out. The constant texting and hours on the phone eventually slowed but the sexual attraction was still very much there. Spencer had agreed to take things slow with Lexi, being satisfied with their heated make out sessions. But growing temptation led them to where they were today. On the couch in the living room tangled in a heated mess of grouping hands, Spencer pulling at her clothes, legs tangled in one another. They were oblivious to anything around them. It was just them getting lost in each other. Which is why they didn’t hear Jared when he came home.

Jared casually walked into the house after filming since dawn and he was exhausted. He tossed his jacket over the back of a chair a rounded the corner of the living room when he saw Lexi and Spencer. Jared’s blood ran hot and he felt his face burn at the site of the young boy on top of Lexi.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He all but shouted.

“Jared! Wh- what are you doing here?” Lexi asked, caught completely off guard as she hurriedly covered her protruding cleavage.

“I live here!” He scolded.

“We, uh” Spencer began to stutter as he stood up from the sofa. “We were just-”

“You were just going home.” Jared said grabbing Spencer’s jacket from the floor and shoving it into his hands. “Bye!”

Spencer took his jacket, slipped his shoes on and was gone before Lexi even had time to fix her hair. As soon as the door shut behind the boy Lexi turned her attention to Jared.

“What the hell was that, Jared?!” She snapped with her arms in the air.

“I should be asking you that!”

“I was making out with my boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend?!” Jared scoffed. “Since when?!”

Lexi rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe he isn’t my boyfriend,” Her voice calmed. “but you still had no right to do what you just did!”

“Oh, I had every right to do that.” Jared pointed a finger.

“No, actually you didn’t.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Just because you’re Jay’s best friend does not mean you have a say in what I do.”

“I know I don’t. But I do know you. And I know you well enough that you are more than what you were doing. Besides, I’m pretty sure Jay wouldn’t like that fact that you were letting some little punk feel you up on the couch.” He walked past her.  
“Excuse you?!” She twisted her head back to him.

“Don’t even try and deny it. I saw where he was trying to put his hands.” Jared scolded.

“Trying, I wasn’t gonna let him.”

“So you’re a tease?”

“Screw you!” Lexi turned and stomped upstairs.

Jared winced when she slammed her bedroom door. He didn’t think she was a tease. He knew her better than that. He had gotten to know her quite well over the past seven months. Seven months. Wow, time flew by. Over those seven months, he and Lexi managed to build a really good friendship. She confided in Jared and he even opened up to her about some things. He was the one that gave her the advice to go for it with Spencer. Now he was giving her crap about it and he didn’t know why. He shut the cabinet door he was absentmindedly peering in with a little more force than needed and began up stairs. He was annoyed and agitated as he thought about Lexi on the couch with Spencer. They way he was on top of her, his hands sliding up her legs. Gripping at her full curved hips. That’s when it hit him. He was jealous.

that night, a knock on her bedroom door pulled Lexi from her journal. Jared pushed open the door and looked at her laying on her stomach, the journal he’d gotten her laid out in front of her.

“I see my present is being useful.” Jared said, leaning on her desk. “Using it to write about how much of a jerk I am?”

“What do you want, Jared?” She closed the journal and sat up

“To apologise. I shouldn’t have called you a tease. I know you better than that and I’m sorry.” He looked ashamed, like a wounded pup.

“Why did you get all pissy about it?” She sat up in bed. “You could have been a whole lot nicer, you know.”

“I don’t know.” He lied. 

“Jared?” He lifted his eyes to her. “Does this have anything to do with what happened?” Lexi tried to keep eye contact but Jared wouldn’t hold it. “The night of my party when we-”

“No.” Jared spoke abruptly. “I just didn’t like seeing him have his hands all over you like that. I know how sixteen year old boys think. I used to be one.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is?”

“Yeah.” He lied again. “Just, I know you two kind of have a mostly physical thing going on and just sometimes- I don’t know.“ He pushed his hair back. “Ever since we’ve gotten closer, I just feel like I have to protect you.”

“You don’t. I’m a big girl.” She stood in front of Jared, arms crossed over her chest. “Don’t do that.” She pointed in his face. “Don’t do the puppy eyes. You know I can’t stay mad at you when you do the puppy eyes.” He pushed out his bottom lip in a pout and Lexi through her hands up. “Fine, I forgive you,” She said as Jared snaked her into his arms for a hug. “God, that’s not fair. You know the puppy eyes get me.” She backed up.

“My secret weapon.” He grinned up at her.

“You know I can’t take it when you’re mad at me.”


	5. Choices

~RPF

~Warnings: Jared being extremely sweet.(yes, that needs a warning!), Angstish

~ Characters: Jensen, Jared, Lexi(OFC), Danneel, Genevieve, JJ, Shep, Tom, Amy(OFC), Cliff

~Pairings: Jared x Lexi(Eventually)

~Word Count: 3,507

*Six Months Later*

Lexi had been living her chaotic life with her brother for a little over a year. She thrived at her new school and was soon making straight A’s, had dozens of friends and seemed to indeed be a social butterfly. Yet, she was head strong and hard to change her mind when she was passionate about something. Which is one of the reasons they she was in the position she was in now.

Lexi sat in the chair outside of the principal’s office taping the toe of her high heel on the leg of the chair next to her. She had altered her normal uniform into a provocative ensemble. Her white button down was tied at the bust, her skirt had been dramatically shortened, and her hair was tied up in pigtails. She tried to listen in on the conversation in the office but had trouble hearing completely.

The door opened and Jensen walked out with the principal, the two of them shaking hands. Jensen turned to Lexi and pointed towards the exit. “Go.” They walked to the car in silence, and as soon as the car door shut, Jensen turned to her. “Really?! What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I think we may have gotten through to them.” Lexi gave a playful glance and a shrug.

They continuously bickered the whole drive home up until they walked into the house. “All I’m saying, Lex, is you could have done it a different way.” Jensen tossed his jacket on the back of a chair, walking into the kitchen.

“Could have done what different?” Danneel asked turning around, her jaw dropping when she saw Lexi. “Oh my God, what did you do to your uniform?”

“Lexi and her friends decided to protest at school today.” Jensen rubbed his temples.

“Protesting what?” Genevieve asked as she walked in, Jared chasing the kids through the room, suddenly stopping.

“What are you wearing?!” Jared froze looking at Lexi. Genevieve, without hesitation, reached up and smacked Jared over the head. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Just because we are divorced doesn’t mean I can’t still smack you when you are ogling a girl that’s not even legal.”

Jared grinned as he sat across from Jensen. “Sorry. I’m just a little shocked to see Lex dressed like Britney Spears.” He poked fun but in reality Jared was trying not to stare at her protruding cleavage.

“And that is exactly the point of the protest!” Lexi shouted. “Thank you, Jared.” She nodded in appreciation to him.

“Speaking of, can you please?” Jensen said, beginning to button her shirt. 

Lexi swatted him away and buttoned up her blouse. “Look, the point is we have no issue with the uniforms. The issue is the comments and vulgarities that the male half of the student body shouts at us daily. And when they do, the teachers and faculty say it’s just ‘boys being boys.’” She air quoted. “But when we make their words reality, we get reprimanded.”

“So you call the principal a sexist?!” Jensen’s voice rose several octaves.

“Oh, I didn’t call him a sexist. I said him not acknowledging the issue was sexist behavior.” She said with a wave of her hand.

“Well, you’ve got my support.” Danneel shrugged with an approving smile.

“Same here. Fight the power!” Genevieve said, extending a hand and high fiving Lexi.

“Okay, no!” Jensen looked at Genevieve and Danneel annoyed. “You two are supposed to back me up, not encourage X-Tina.”

“Okay, Lex, go change.” Danneel gestured to the stairs.

“Fine.” Lexi let out a groan with another eye roll walking towards the stairs. 

“She graduates in two weeks and she does this?” Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. “And it’s not like I can stay mad at her.” He looked at his wife speaking with his hands in frustration. “She tells me in the car on the way home she enrolled into the university with the money from modeling.”

“Really?” Danneel asked, surprised and proud.

“I told her she should have said something. I would have fronted the bill or dad, no questions. She said she wanted to do it herself. Kid didn’t even graduate yet and she is already working on college. She started like, two months ago. Did you know anything about this?” Danneel shook her head.

“I did.” Jared answered.

“You did?” Genevieve looked at him.

“Yeah, she asked me to help her pick out her classes.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Jensen questioned his friend.

“I thought you knew!” He shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t!”

“Boobies!” They heard Shep shout from the stairs.

“Your son has a thing for boobs.” Lexi said, walking into the kitchen with a t-shirt and jeans on, her hair flowing down her back.

“Not boobs in general, just your boobs.” Genevieve said with a grin. “He’s weird.”

“Well, at least he has good taste.” Jared smirked.

“I will stab you.” Jensen eyed him, Danneel and Genevieve laughing.

“I’m not saying that as a pervert.” Jared defend with his hands up. “I’m just saying, my kid likes beauty and brains.” He said, walking into the other room.

“We are off to the market. Y’all have the kids under control?” Danneel asked.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Jensen shooed her away.

Danneel leaned in and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You know who she reminds me of?”

“Hmm?” Jensen hummed looking sideways at her.

“You.” Both she and Genevieve said in unison.

Jensen knew they were right. Despite the twenty one year age difference and the fact that they were not even related by blood, Lexi and Jensen behaved an awful lot alike. He admitted to seeing himself in her so much at times that she could pass for his daughter. He loved her and protected her like one for sure.

After everyone had cleared the kitchen, Lexi walked by Jensen and he stopped her. “Punk, come here.” He pulled a chair out for her. “It’s not that I’m not proud of you for wanting to stand up for yourself and the other girls at the school. Just next time, can you do it with more clothes on, please?”

“Okay. And sorry if I pissed you off by having the school call you on your day off.”

“No worries.” He said, pulling her into a hug.

~

Two weeks later, Lexi walked across that stage in her cap and gown, the youngest on the stage. She was graduating at sixteen years old, nearly two years early. Jensen clapped and shouted his excitement and pride along with his mother, father, brother and sister. Genevieve, Danneel and Jared, and all the kids, were also in attendance to watch Lexi. Tom and Shep looked adorable in their little vests and bow ties as they cheered for Lexi. JJ donned an adorable red dress as she shouted for her Auntie Lex who couldn’t stop the radiating smile off her face. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Alan said as he squeezed Lexi into another hug. She didn’t have time to breathe before she was pulled into another hug from her mom, and the cycle kept going till she went through a dozen people.

All Lexi asked for that night was a simple celebration with her family. Her mom, dad, brothers and sister, Danneel, Genevieve, Jared and the kids. A nice dinner and an evening together was more than enough for her, which worked for the most part, because schedules had everyone back on the road for home the next day, well, to the skies.

The graduation excitement was starting to settle down a month after and things were back into the normal routine for her. Well, sort of. Instead of starting Junior year with her friends she had modeling gigs here and there. Nothing huge, just small jobs that normally took twelve to sixteen hours. She was making a name for herself. Yet something seemed missing.

“Whatcha doing, Punk?” Jensen greeted as he walked into the house setting his bag down.

“Hey Dork.” She responded not looking up from her laptop.

Jensen observed the way she was sitting with her chin resting on the knee that was pulled up to her chest while the other dangled. ”You look awfully concentrated there.”

“Huh?” Lexi finally looked away from the screen.

“What are you looking at?” He made his way over to her side.

“Trying to decide what to do with my life.“ Lexi answered resting her head in her hand, her dark hair in messy waves.

"You still have plenty of time. You’re only sixteen.” Jensen assured with a smile.

“I know, but I thought I’d know by now. Thought I’d have it figured out.” She said closing her laptop discouraged.

“Yeah, because graduating early and have two semesters of college under your belt shows you’re totally slacking.” Jensen said sarcastically. “And the whole modeling thing does nothing for you either.” He shrugged.

Lexi smiled up at her brother. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about everything.”

“Everything?” Jensen looked at her oddly. “What’s everything?”

“The fact that five years ago I saw my future as either a homeless person or living in some dump surrounded by drug addicts” She looked up at her big brother.”Five years ago I didn’t think I had a future. Now I am sitting here with unlimited options at my disposal and nothing to stop me. It’s a little overwhelming.”

“It can be. Lexi, you’re still so young. You’re a little more than halfway to seventeen and have accomplished so much. You don’t have to go big with everything you do. You know we love you either way.” He placed a hand on her arm. “ I am so, so proud of you and everything you have gone through and beat. Now is the time to go slow. You have always went at things zero to sixty. Go at your own time and figure out what you want. What makes you happy. Check out your options and make a few mistakes, explore. And when you find something that truly makes you happy, that you can see yourself doing the rest of your life, you’ll know.” She nodded her head really taking in everything Jensen was telling her. “And for the record,” He smiled at her. “I am very grateful that you went through my garbage five years ago.” She looked at him with a cheesy little sister smile and gave him a hug.

“Oh, I have an idea!” Lexi jumped from Jensen causing him to jump as well.

“That was quick.”

“Can I hang out on set tomorrow? I always had an interest in the things they do there with the camera work and make up.”

“Sure. But you’d have to wake up early.”

When Jensen said early, he meant early. He shook Lexi’s shoulders at three thirty the next morning waking her from her deep sleep. “Dude, what the hell?” She asked, her voice grumpy.

“Still want to come to set?” She could hear the amusement in his voice.

“What time is it?” Lexi grumbled squirming in her bed.

“Three thirty.”

“Dude, roosters aren’t even up this early.” She said sitting on her elbows.

“We’ll be downstairs.” He chuckled, walking out of the room.

Lexi dressed and made her way downstairs ten minutes later. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jensen, Jared and Cliff with each a cup of Starbucks in hand.

“My lady.” Cliff handed her a Venti latte.

“Oh my God, you are my favorite person in this room.” She took the cup and sipped the hot liquid then hugged Cliff.

On set she was amazed and intrigued by the way things went. Lexi always loved visiting set, but this time she was there with purpose. She observed the camera man and asked questioned when she saw the director wasn’t busy. The director taking time to show her a few things. She did the same with props and wardrobe and wandered off when it came to make up finding herself in the makeup trailer with the head makeup artist, Amy. Lexi asked question after question and watched tentatively as she apply prosthetics and make up to Misha. After two hours of being gone on set her phone rang.

“Where did you disappear to?” Jensen’s concerned voice chimed.

“I’m in the makeup trailer helping Amy beat up Misha.”

“You’re what?” Jensen asked confused.

“I’ve been in here for a while. The way she does things is really cool. And the stuff you guys use for blood is really good. Tastes like candy.” She said licking her fingers Jensen hearing a smack over the line.

“Lex, stop eating the prop make up. If you need a sugar rush, Jared has a big bag of gummy bears in the drawer all the way to the left.”

Lexi walked over opening the drawer. “Oh, thank you!” She said then hung up and ripped open the bag.

Lexi spent the majority of the day helping Amy with makeup. She was having fun with it and really enjoyed it. She was relaxed and having fun.

“So I hear you have a new helper?” Jared spoke as he walked in full of dirt.

“Dude, Lexi is awesome! She is a natural.” Amy dotted. “She did the bruising and cuts on Misha by herself.”

“Really?” Jared looked at Lexi impressed. “Nice!”

“So what are we doing to him?” Lexi asked excited.

“We are doing that.” Amy pointed to the drawing depicting Sam rather coutinand bruised along his torso.

“This will be fun!” Lexi rubbed her hands together.

Lexi grabbed the items Amy instructed her to get as she popped another gummy bear in her mouth. “Are those my gummy bears?” Jared looked over.

Lexi swallowed quickly, barely chewing. “No.” She turned to face him.

“Then what is in your hand?” Jared questioned.

“Jensen gave up your stash.” Lexi said with an adorably guilty smile.

Jared smiled and Amy began to direct Lexi on applying makeup. She guided her along the instructions making sure Lexi had it correctly applied. After about fifteen minutes Amy’s cell rang. “Hey, I have to do a few touch ups on set, you got this?”

“Uh, no!” Lexi protested. “Dude, I only been doing this a day!”

“And your are great and a natural. Just keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll be back.” Amy said as she walked out the door.

She froze not knowing what to do. Suddenly everything Amy taught her that day was gone. “You look like you’re gonna puke.” Jared teased.

“Shut up.” Lexi said as she grabbed the paper and looked it over once more.

“You’re doing fine. Just relax.” Jared couldn’t help but grin. Lexi wasn’t intimidated by much. But this made the cut.

Lexi finished the cuts on his forearm then looked at the paper. “I’m gonna need to get at your ribs.” Without hesitation Jared pulled his shirt overhead. “Okay, skyscraper stand up. I’m not as short as all these other chicks around here.”

“Yes, ma”am.” Jared stood and Lexi got to work on the prosthetic for the gashes on his side. She moved the brush with procesion making sure she matched every stroke to the page. As she smoothed the edges of one section Jared jerked away and let out a muffled chuckled. 

Lexi leaned back on her heels and held her hands up. “What’d I do?”

“Nothing.” He answered with a smile. “I’m ticklish there.”

“I’m sorry.” She smiled and continued to press the application gaining another chuckle from Jared. “Okay giggles do you need a minute?” She looked up at him with a laugh.

Jared shook his head with a grin and Lexi knelt down in front of Jared as she proceeded with the application. She smoothed her hands along his tanned, toned abdomen and up and down the canyons of his hips. She couldn’t help but notice how tight and firm his body was. How his muscles flexed beneath her fingers with every little move. His skin hot to the touch. Lexi glanced up and saw Jared staring down at her. A slight smirk pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. She looked away quickly as her face suddenly felt hot. Good God this man’s body was like a buffet in front of her. One she knew she could not eat from. And him looking down at her like that was enough to send her mind into the deep end. The door opened and Jensen stepped in then tilted his head looking at Lexi on her knees practically in front of Jared’s crotch.

“Is this a new service that we get with makeup now?” Jensen pointed at her. “If so i’m gonna need a different make up artist.”

“Yes, I was just about to blow his mind.” Lexi countered with a giggle. “Come back in ten.” She stood up.

“Not an image I needed in my head.” Jensen shook his head walking to the opposite chair, Jared laughing.

Later that night after they’d spent sixteen hours on set. Lexi spending the majority in the makeup trailer. Tired and feeling accomplished, she and Jensen were in the livingroom watching some oddball show having changed into their pajamas for the night.

Jared came down stairs, shirtless picking at the prosthetic cuts on his hip. “Hey, Jay?” he paused in the living room. “Did you have any trouble getting these prosthetics off?”

“No, mine washed off in the shower like normal.” Jensen answered looking at him. “Why?”

“I did that and tried a few things but nothing. I wonder why it isn’t coming off?” He continued to pick with the fake cuts walking down the stairs.

“That’s because I used super glue for yours.” Lexi said nonchalantly but with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

“What?” Jared’s head snapped up with surprise.

“You didn’t.” Jensen asked looking at her a smile extending on his face.

Lexi looked at Jared with a smile. “It’s really not nice to brag about pranking people.” She said innocently.

“How did you do this when I was looking at you the whole time?” Jared asked in disbelief.

“Not the whole time. And I’m quick.” She giggled standing. “Don’t freak though. I know how to take it off.” She walked towards the bathroom and reemerged with what she needed.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Jared smiled as Lexi mixed the solution.”Sneaky little thing.” He shook his head. “You sly little evil geniuses, you.” He had an air of pride in his voice, As Lexi began dabbing the solution to Jared’s skin.

“Lex, smile for you handy work.” Jensen snapped a picture as she and Jared made a quick pose. “I’m so posting this.” He walked out the room looking down at his phone, still laughing.

Lexi tried not to let her attention drift as she dabbed the solution on the glue. It was rather difficult with Jared standing in front of her, shirtless with his abs perfectly toned and shaped in front of her. There was that buffet again. The V line of his hips so obvious in her face as it lead down into the top of his jogging pants. Pants that sat low, right above his most personal area.

“Thinking about something good?” Jared’s voice pulled her back to reality.

“Huh?”

“You’re biting your lip with a look of a naughty daydream on your face. Care to share?”

Lexi’s cheeks flushed red and she looked away, focusing on her task. “Uh, no just, my mind drifted is all.” She brushed off his comment.

“Looked like it drifted to a pretty good place.” He smirked at her.

The red deepened on her cheeks as she continued removing the prosthetic. She could feel Jared’s eyes on her, watching her every move. He was studying her, seeing her reactions. Was he flirting? My God chick, you inhaled way to much hairspray today. She thought to herself. But this wasn’t the first time it seemed like he was being a little too sweet to her. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked finally.

“Like what?” He asked with a tiny tilt of his head.

“Just, the- the way you are right now.”

Jared chuckled. "Because you’re cute when you get embarrassed.” Lexi looked up at him not expecting him to say that. “And when you drift off, thinking of something…interesting,” he lifted a hand and gently pushed her hair from her eyes, letting his fingertips skim across her features for a second. “You look tempting.” The words left his mouth without thinking. “Tempted, I mean, you look tempted.” He quickly corrected.

Lexi took a breath as his slip broke some of the tension and the air eased up a bit. “All done.” She said standing, gathering her things and making her was to her room without another word confused at the way he just touched her. So gently. So sweet. He was not helping her crush that’s for damn sure.


	6. Learning Secrets

~RPF

~Warning: Minor Blood, Underage Intimacy(Sorta Underage), Underage Alcohol Use 

~Characters: Lexi Ackles(OFC), Jared Padalecki

~Pairings: Jared X Lexi

~Word Count: 7,085

The season wrapped a few months later and during that time Lexi was hired as Amy’s assistant. She managed work and college like a pro for someone that wasn’t yet seventeen. When she wasn’t attending her on campus classes she was in Jensen’s trailer for an online class. When she wasn’t doing that she was modeling. And when she wasn’t modeling, she was working back and forth between the makeup trailer and on set. Meaning she was spending a lot of time with Jared. Whether she wanted to or not.

It’s not that she didn’t like Jared. That was just the problem, she did. She had developed the cliche school girl crush on her brother’s best friend. How typical 90’s teen drama of her. But, she managed to hide it well. Even though Jared sometimes made her wonder. Like always offering to take her places and pick her up. Staying in when Jensen went out or coming home early to help her with an assignment. Showing up in the makeup trailer on his small breaks just to talk. Finding her during lunch just to check in on her. Leaving gummy bears or sour strips on her counter in the makeup trailer. Putting little good luck notes in her backpack when he knew she was overly nervous and stressed about an exam.

Maybe he was just trying to be like a big brother to her, she thought to herself as she penned her journal. But then again, Jensen never told her she looked breathtakingly beautiful in a party dress like Jared did for that season’s wrap party. Then there was the way he looked at her. She’d caught him several times staring at her a little longer than necessary. The way he sometimes watched her over the book or script her was reading. His eyes subtly following her through out the room no matter what she was doing. Then, when she’d catch him staring he a guilty little boy grin. The same little grin that made her stomach flip and her face flush.

Midway through summer she left Dallas for a week with her brother in Austin. Beginning of June and the heat index was well into the triple digits. Many days were spent with JJ and Danneel by the pool. Except today. Today Jared, Genevieve, Tom and Shep were coming over for an old fashioned southern barbeque. 

The day was beautiful as the kids splashed in the shallow end of the pool, Lexi with them keeping a close eye, indulging them in their made up water games.

“Lex, can you make a big jump?!” JJ exclaimed.

Lexi climbed out of the pool and walked across to the deep end. Jared sat back in a lounge chair near Jensen with a beer in hand watching as the kids played. He tried not to stare. He tried not to notice but, he failed. As she walked across dripping wet in her two piece candy skull bikini, he couldn’t help but notice her voluptuous frame and the way her swimsuit hugged every curve perfectly. This girl looked like she was in her twenties. Jared often reminded himself that she was only a teenager. Despite being obvious eye candy for him.

“So,” Jared cleared his throat. “Lexi coming back to Vancouver next month?”

Jensen shrugged, tongs in hand. “I think so. She said she wanted to finish her degree. I told her she was more than welcome to keep living with us.” Placing the utensil down and grabbing his beer. “You okay with that?”

“Absolutely.” Jared tried not to sound too happy about the news. “I’m glad she is serious about finishing college.”

“She did a semester online over summer break so when she starts up in the fall she’ll be even more ahead of her peers.”

“Always the over achiever.” Jared smiled sipping his beer. Well, more like chugging it. “I’ll go grab us a few more.” After a quick bathroom trip Jared walked down the hall hearing laughing and shouting.

“You little butthead!” Lexi mumbled after the door shut. 

“Did you just call me kid a butthead?”

“Yes!” She stood still dripping wet. “He pulled my straps loose.” She said holding her top in place.

Jared laughed. “Turn,” He spun her with his hands on her shoulders. Quickly he tied the straps, her bare back causing him to swallow hard.

“Thank you.” She turned back looking up. “Your kid is a perv.”

“Nah, he just has a type.” Jared winked, Lexi’s face growing hot.

“He is three. He should not have a type.”

“Maybe he just likes boobs.” Jared shrugged making his way to the fridge.

“Well, like father, like son.” She ducked under his arm grabbing a bottle of water. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He popped the top of his bottle.

“Not at all. I’m pretty sure his taste in women will change by the time he’s thirteen.”

“Not if he is like his dad.” He looked her up and down.

How much have you had to drink?” She gave a giggle hoping on the counter grabbing the beer from his hand taking a sip.

“Hey!” Jared grabbed the beer. “Give me that.” He placed the beer aside and put his hands on either side of her on the counter. “You are gonna make me look like a bad influence.” Her heart stopped with him being so close. His eyes were glazed over a bit from drinking but were still beautiful. “You okay?” She nodded unable to talk. “You better get outside. The kids are waiting for you.”

“You go be the human jungle gym.”She pushed at his chest jumping down.

“It’s not the same. I’m sure they would rather climb on the pretty one.” He said grabbing her waist from behind giving her sides a tickle.

Fast forward three weeks back in Vancouver the welcome backs and we miss yous took over the first three days back in Canada. After staying up almost all night on the phone with Ellie, Lexi walked into the kitchen scratching her head, messy waves flowing over her shoulders. She yawned reaching for a cup.

“None left.” Jensen said standing from the table. 

“Serious?!”

“It’s eleven forty five, Lex.” He looked back at her. “Is that Jared’s shirt?”

“Lexi looked down at the massively oversized long sleeve Cowboys shirt she had on. “I thought this was yours.” She shrugged grabbing the coffee canister and filters. “Want some?”

“Kinda late, don’t you think?” Jared asked walking in.

“It’s never too late for coffee. Besides, without coffee I’d cease to exist.” 

“Meaning without it she wouldn’t be the sweetheart we know and love.” Jensen said slipping on his shoes. “She’d be more like Medusa.”

“Exactly. I need it to function, I need it to live!” Lexi comically over exaggerating her expression. 

“Geez, it’s like we have a real life Gilmore Girl.” Jared pointed to Lexi looking to Jensen with an amused smile. “It’s so cute!”.

“Yeah, well when you spend twenty four hours with her uncaffeinated, with no chocolate while she is on her period, you won’t think she is so cute.” He ruffled her hair as he walked passed her. “I’m going out. Jared, you coming?”

“Nah,” Jared jumped down from the counter. “I’m gonna stay here and catch up on som sleep.” After Jensen left Lexi was pouring a hot cup of fresh coffee when Jared paused behind her. “Is that my shirt?” He reached his long arm from behind her to grab something. 

“Oh, uh, I just grabbed from the dryer.”

“Oh.” Jared stood behind her still looking at his shirt draped over her frame. “Well, if you ask me it looks much better on you.” He looked her up and down with a smirk before walking away.

Yeah, this crush thing was gonna be a problem.

Fast forward again, now to after her seventeenth birthday. While all of her friends from high school were struggling through their freshman year at university Lexi was finishing her fourth semester. Not only that but she had a steady job that she absolutely loved working with Amy in make up. Make that two steady jobs. More and more modeling gigs came her way but she did well with prioritizing her schedule. 

“You alright?” Jared asked as he walked into the house the three of them shared. 

“Yeah just working on a paper…sorta.” Lexi sat in the big black chair next to the fireplace with a throw blanket draped over her. The wind continued gusting outside as the sky turned grey. The snowstorm that was supposed to pass to the north of them had shifted and was heading for them head on. 

Jared, arms full of firewood, kicked his heavy boots off at the door and made his way to the fireplace. “I just got off the phone with Jensen.” Jared spoke, kneeling in front of the fire, tossing the wood in. “He and a few other people are gonna stay on the lot overnight because they will be filming so late. They don’t want to drive in the mess and they need to get the shots in tonight.” 

Lexi put her books down. “Will they be alright in the storm?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jared nodded. “They have generators and all that jazz up there. They will be fine. He kept going on about me making sure you were okay. He said this is your first snowstorm.” Jared looked back at her, leaning on his knees.

“I’ve been through earthquakes and hurricanes, yes. Blizzard, no.” she giggled.

“It won’t be too bad.” He said, sitting on the floor leaning against the chair. “What are you studying?” He tilted her book up.

“Sociology. And I’m more like half studying and half journaling.” She said as she shifted. “Hey, can I ask you a few questions for my paper?”

“Umm, okay?” Jared looked at her oddly with an upward tilt of his head.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. They are a little personal. If you do, I’ll keep them anonymous.”

“Now I’m worried.” Jared poked fun. “Questions about what?”

“Well, we have to do a paper. On divorce…” She looked up expecting a no.

“Oh, I got you.” He said understanding her hesitation.

“And I was gonna go farther and get more detailed and not be so generic about it.”

“What do you want to know?” Jared offered. 

“You know what, never mind.” She shook her head with a lighthearted sigh. “These questions might get kind of personal. I’ll ask someone else.” She smiled, moving her blanket to stand. “I don’t want to make you feel weird or anything.”

“No,” He said as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from standing. “I really don’t mind.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll go make some good ol’ fashioned cocoa and we can go over your questions.”

“Okay. I’ll set us up to we can stay warm.”

Lexi took the giant couch pillows and several blankets, setting them up by the fire. It was chilly in the house, even despite the fire. The temperature was steadily dropping and the snow had begun to fall. The wind was blowing violently and the wind gusts whistled through the trees. The overcast giving it the appearance it was later than it was out.

“The lights will probably go out at some point.” Jared said, handing Lexi her cup.

“That’s reassuring.” Lexi said sarcastically as she sipped her cocoa. “Wow, this is good!”

“My grandma used to make it when we were kids.” He said, getting comfortable. “So I Was thinking, since you are concerned about the questions being too personal, how about for every question you ask, I get to ask one as well?”

“Alright.” Lexi chuckled as she grabbed her notebook. “Sounds fair.”

“But, we have to be honest.” He added. “I’ll be 100% open as long as you are, too.”

“Okay, deal.” She nodded with a smile and a firm handshake. “First off, how did you meet?”

“On set when she was on the show.”

“I’ll just put at work.”

“My turn.” He said as if thinking hard of a question. “So, have you ever been in a real relationship?”

Lexi looked at him oddly. “Real relationship as in?” 

“You know, like not the crush stuff but a real-”

“Oh, yeah!” Lexi said, understanding after a moment. “I have been.”

“Really?! When?”

“Uh, I was fifteen.” She nodded her head with a scratch to her cheek. “So how long were you married?”

“Four years.” He watched as she wrote. “So when you were fifteen, how long did that last?”

“A year.” 

“Wow, that’s young to be with the same person for so long.”

“I loved him.” She shrugged.

“Oh, So you’ve been in love?” He asked curious resting his arm on his knee.

“Hey, wasn’t it my question?” She giggled

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He smiled at her.

Lexi cleared her throat and adjusted her notebook. “How long into the relationship did things start to go bad?”

“About a year or so.” He answered honestly.

Lexi wrote in her notebook before looking back at him. “That soon?”

“Hard to believe but yeah.”

“This is my curiosity taking the best of me.” She fiddled with her pen.

“Okay?”

“Why did you really divorce?” Lexi exhaled with a shake of her head with a guilty expression. She knew it was a tough question. “Because I’ve known you two for a long time and you always seemed so in love. Like, make me gag in love. Then next thing I know, you two are done.” She saw his expression change and he shifted a bit. “You know what? I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer.”

“No, it’s okay, really.” He assured, looking up at her. He took a breath and leaned on his elbow on the pillow. “Of course we seemed like nothing was ever wrong. We’re actors, we fake it for a profession.” Lexi grinned at him. “But the truth is, we were never gonna make it together.” He adjusted himself again and turned to her. “See, we moved really fast in our relationship. We went from dating to engaged to married to pregnant in the blink of an eye. After things began to slow down and steady out, we both realized that we were very different people.”

“Well, what was the turning point?” She asked,setting her book down and leaning back against the pillow.

“You’re not writing this down?”

“No, this isn’t going in my paper.”

“Why not?”

"Because, this is personal and right now we are just two friends talking.” 

“Fair enough.” He cleared his throat. “The last straw, what really made me realize how far everything had went down hill was when I found out that there was a possibility Shep may not be mine.”

“What?!” She sat back up in shock. “I’m sorry I think I misheard you. ”

“I found out Gen had been sleeping with an old buddy of mine.. After putting it all together in my head, I got a DNA test done.”

“And?” She gave an anxious wave of her hand for him to continue.

“He is mine.” He confirmed with a chuckle before clearing his throat again..“But I could never look at her the same.”

“I can understand why.”

“I filed for divorce the next day.” 

“Wow,” She gave a sympathetic chuckle. “The things you learn about a person.” Lexi could see his guilt had never gone away about the situation. “So if she cheated, why do you feel guilty about it?” She asked, catching him off guard.

“I never said-” 

“You didn’t have to.” She sat forward pulling her knees up. “I can see it in your eyes, You still feel so guilty about it all. Why?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Maybe if I had been home more or paid more attention, she wouldn’t have cheated. If I would have been a better husband, she wouldn’t have felt the need to go elsewhere.”

Lexi looked at him of his answer. “Please tell me you don’t really believe that?” She scoffed. “Jared, you were home every weekend, you would spend every spare minute with her and the kids. You would run yourself ragged making sure you gave them all your time and attention. You were so loving toward Gen, so affectionate. Now, don’t get me wrong, I love Gen to death, but If she felt like something was wrong or missing in your relationship, she should have womaned up and talked to you, not seek and find validation in another man’s bed.”

Jared tilted his head slightly. “I-I never thought of it that way.”

“Maybe you should, instead of beating yourself up for something you didn’t even do.”

“You know what?” He shifted his gaze to her eyes. ”You’re right.” 

Jared’s eyes on her made her throat run dry. “Your turn,” She nudged his shoulder playfully, breaking him of his stare.

“Oh, right, um, so you’ve been love?” He cleared his throat. “So what happened with that?”

“He was kind of older.” 

“Older?” Jared raised his brow. “How much older?”

“I was fifteen, he was nineteen.”

“Wow, that’s a big age gap. Jensen must not have liked that at all.”

“Nope.”

“So what? He made y’all break up?”

“No, not really. Uh, Jensen noticed he, Chris, that was his name.He had a bad temper and Jensen saw that, so he was big brother about it.” She answered nonchalant but Jared could tell there was more to the story.

“So Jay stepped in before things got out of hand?” Jared questioned. 

“Uh…” She began and then sat up straight facing Jared pushing her hair from her face. “Okay, since you were honest with me, I’ll be honest with you. Especially considering the Maury Show DNA reveal.” She looked into his soft features rubbing her knees with her hands, her palms feeling sweaty. “Chris and I were great at first. I fell in love so fast and so hard.” She smiled at the thought. “He was sweet and kind. He treated me like a princess. Then things changed. He began acting weird, obsessive and controlling at times. When he put his hands on me the first time, I made excuses. Then I did it again and again.” She looked down at her hands in her lap. “One day, Jensen made me realize I was worth more than what Chris was giving.”

“I’m glad you noticed how amazing you are.” Jared’s voice pulled her back from the memory. Lexi shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just feels colder all of a sudden.” She pulled a blanket up over her lap. “It’s already dark.” The wind outside gusted harder. “Those trees near the patio won’t snap, will they?” She asked with a worried look.

“No.” Jared chuckled. “They’ll be fine. How can someone who’s been through hurricanes be this paranoid of a snowstorm?”

“Well, with a hurricane, I don’t have to worry about freezing to death. Or an avalanche burying us under one hundred feet of snow.”

The house went dark and Lexi reached a hand out, grabbing Jared’s arm. “It’s okay.” He said, taking her hand. “Remember, I told you the lights would go out?”

She looked over at him. “You think this is funny, don’t you?”

“No, but I do think it’s kind of cute.” He confessed. “I’ll go get flashlights and candles.” 

The sound of movement up the stairs made her pause. “What was that?”

“Probably tree branches rubbing against the house.” Just then there was a thud. “A branch or tree limb fell on the roof.” He quickly assured as he stood up.

“You know 90% of horror movies start out this way.” She told him standing with him. “A big storm, lights go out. Guy leaves girl alone for two minutes then next thing you know she is gutted and hanging from chandelier.”

Jared gave a laugh. “You have an overactive imagination.”

“Or the guy guy gets stabbed at the top of the stairs and falls over the banister to his death.” Jared looked at her intently trying not to laugh. “I’ve seen a few horror flicks, so I know how it works.” 

“I’m not gonna get stabbed and you’re not gonna get gutted, You’re just scared. Besides, if there would be a murderer out there I’d handle it.” He shrugged with a playful grin. “Besides, I’ve been in a horror movie or two.”

“Umm, Didn’t you die?!”

“Touche.” He nodded his head. “I’ll be right back.” 

“You’re not supposed to say that you know!” She shouted as he walked away.

Lexi wrapped herself in a blanket and shivered again at the sounds of the wind outside. When Jared returned, he had more blankets, a few more pillows, and some flashlights and candles. He sat across from her and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers.

“What’s all this?” She asked picking up the back of marshmallows.

“I had an idea.” Jared said as he fixed the pillows and blankets for himself. “When I was a kid, my brother and I always went camping. I remember one weekend it poured down all weekend.” He continued as he placed a marshmallow on a roasting stick. “He didn’t want to let me down because he knew how much I wanted to go camping. So he started the fireplace in our living room and we camped out in the house and made s’mores in the fireplace.”

“That sounds really sweet.” She said, taking the marshmallow from him and placing it between the graham crackers.

“I thought it would keep your mind occupied.” He handed her a piece of chocolate.

“So, you think you’ll ever get married again?” Lexi asked, biting into her s’more.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Jared shrugged. “I haven’t really thought about it much.” He nibbled his own s’more. “I’ve been on dates and crap but nothing ever went far.”

“How come?”

“Just never clicked with anyone. It’s hard to explain.”

“Actually, I get it. It was like that with Spencer.” She glanced down. “We got along great as friends and we had physical chemistry, but beneath the surface, nothing.”

“So, why did you almost have sex with him?” Jared asked, catching Lexi off guard with his tone. 

“I was never going to. I mean, he tried to talk me into it but-” She paused for a minute then looked back at Jared. “He knew it wasn’t gonna happen.”

“When I walked in on y’all, it looked like more than making out.”

“Jealous much?” She poked fun.

“No, I’m not, I just. You know, I don’t remember this being so messy.” Jared said nipping the melted marshmallow from his hand, changing the subject.

“Well, what did you expect? It’s basically melted sugar.” She looked at him and laughed again. “You have it all over your chin.” She pointed. He attempted to wipe it but only made it worse. “Come here.” She said, leaning in.

She wiped the sweetness from his chin and lip letting her thumb linger over his bottom lip a little longer than she needed to. His lips felt so soft, like rose petals. When she realized he was staring at her, his breath shallow, she left her hand fall from his face and her cheeks got warm as she looked away. Jared reached and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“What is it?” He asked observing her.

“Nothing.” A quick head shake was all she gave.

“Then why do you look nervous?” He lifted his brow and swallowed hard. “Did I do something?”

“No, no.” She said quickly. “Not at all. I- It’s just me being weird. Don’t worry about it.” She shook her head again and waved her hand dismissing his concern.

“Don’t get all bashful on me now.” He smiled at her with a small playful nudge to her arm.

“I’m not bashful.”

“Then why are your cheeks red?” He smiled and brought a hand to her face and let his thumb caress her cheek. Jared saw her breath hitch at his touch. “I’m sorry.” He let his hand fall. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” His hand rested on top of hers.

“No. Not at all.” SHe looked up finally meeting his eyes. “Opposite actually.”

In that moment, looking into her eyes he knew. He knew that all of the little feeling he had, all the little signs he was picking up on, weren’t in his head. She moved her hand, letting their fingers dance alone each other as she looked at her small hand in his. He lifted his other hand and tilted her head up to meet his gaze, his thumb caressing over her lips.

Without another thought, he leaned in and grazed his lips over hers. She welcomed the gently presser as she leaned into him. Their hearts pounded together in a moment of release that made the world stand still. Jared pushed the kiss farther, parting her lips with his. His tongue grazing her bottom lip. She kissed back making him deepened the kiss even more, sliding his tongue past her lips, tasting her. Satisfying a curiosity he denied he’d wanted.

Lexi’s heart was pounding in her chest, making her feel breathless. His touch was exciting every nerve in her body as he brought his other hand to cup her cheek. Jared’s phone made a loud sound as a weather alert came in, startling the two of them, making them jump apart. Jared grabbed his phone shutting off the alert then turning his attention to Lexi. She had her hands barely touching her lips looking as if in shock.

His mind started racing as the reality of what had just happened began to settle in his mind.“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “ I-I shouldn’t have done that.” Jared stood.“I’m really sorry.” He walked towards the kitchen. 

Lexi quickly got to her feet snapping out of her euphoria. “Jared, wait!”

“I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t-”

“Jared, it’s okay.” She reached to touch his arm. “I didn’t exactly push you away.”

Jared moved from her touch. “Doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

The kitchen was dim, illuminating only when flashes of lightning struck around them. Lexi could still make out Jared’s features as he kept her at arm’s length. Jared ran his hands through his hair again as he tried to calm his mind. 

“Jared, it’s okay.” She crossed her arms in front of her. “I’m not mad or anything.”

“Yeah, well, you should be.” 

“Why, because you let yourself do what you’ve been wanting to do? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The sound of shattering glass behind Lexi made her jump as Jared lunged forward, pulling her away from the sound. He spun her around as another crash sounded and ice and snow began beating down against them.

“Are you okay?!” Jared asked, looking at Lexi.

She nodded her head, unsure what had just happened. “Where are you going?!” She shouted after him as he disappeared through the kitchen door. 

The sound of window panels sliding shut along the glass area of the kitchen echoed through the house. Lexi jumped as they locked in place. Jared emerged, soaking wet a moment later.

“Are you crazy?! Why did you go out there?!” Lexi shouted at Jared. 

“I forgot we had the the window panels here.” Jared said plainly as he wiped the rain and snow from his face.

Lexi grabbed a towel and handed it to him. “Here. I’ll go get the broom.”

Lexi began sweeping up the glass as Jared walked back into the kitchen with a flashlight and another broom. They swept in silence while they cleaned the mess of glass. Neither knew what to say to the other in that moment. Jared kept glancing up at Lexi, pausing here and there as if he were about to start speaking, but he never did. He knew he shouldn’t have kissed her, especially in the intimate way he did, but that didn’t stop his heart from pounding when their lips met. It didn’t change the way he felt when he had her so close he could literally taste her. Just the thought of it made his throat run dry and his stomach flutter. 

As he swept the last bit into the dustpan, his flashlight caught a small tint of red on the floor. Pointing the flashlight directly at the smear on the floor, he looked at his arms and hands but saw nothing. “Lexi?” 

“Yeah?” She asked as she dumped the contents of her dustpan into the trash.

“Did you step on glass or something?” Jared asked, shining his light on her.

“What? No.” She looked at her bare feet.

“Oh my God!” Jared closed the space between them quickly. “You pants are full of blood!”

“What?! Where?!” Lexi looked down and saw a blotch of wet red on her outer thigh.

“Come on.” Jared grabbed her elbow sitting her down in the chair. “Sit, I’ll grab the first aid kit.”

She did as she was told and Jared made quick work of getting the first aid kit. Both flashlights were directed to her leg as Jared assessed the wound. He tried to see the area but couldn’t quite get a good look. “Umm, lets get by the fireplace to I have more light.” Jared stood, extending his hand. After she sank on the seat next to the fireplace, Jared was able to see better as he dabbed the area. Noticing how long the cut actually was he grabbed more gauze. “Take off your pants.”

“What?!” She asked almost in panic.

Jared looked up at her and saw her reaction, then chuckled. “To get to the cut better.”

“Oh, right.” She shook her head feeling like an idiot.

Jared saw her wince when she began maneuvering out of her jeans. “Here, Let me help you.” He said, taking the top of her jeans and sliding them down her legs.

“Ouch!” She hissed as he went passed the gash in her leg.

“I’m sorry.” He tossed her ruined pants to the side and began to clean the cut. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches, but it will hurt for a bit. Looks like you have a shard of glass in there still.” He took a tweezer from the first aid kit and handed a flashlight to Lexi. “Can you hold this just like that?” She took the light and watched him. “This may hurt, so don’t hit me.” As he pulled the glass from her leg, she muttered a curse. “Got it.” He stated as he held pressure on her leg.

“Thanks.” She said, looking at him as he made sure there was no more glass in the wound. “Where did you learn how to do this?”

“Do what?” He asked continuing to clean her cut.

“The first aid stuff.”

“Oh, I have kids remember.” He looked up from where he was kneeling with a small smile.

He finished with the bandage and she stood. “I’m gonna go get some clothes not drenched in blood.” 

“Yeah. I should probably get out of these wet clothes myself.” He stood. “Need a hand?”

“Thanks, but I got it.” She smiled walking away. 

Jared turned to speak then paused for a moment before he decided to talk. “Lexi?” She stopped at the bottom step and looked his way. “Not to sound like a perv but,” He gave a nervous chuckle. “Are you wearing Pearl Jam panties?”

She looked down at her underwear and smiled. “Yeah. Hot Topic.” She said then continued up the stairs wobbly.

Just down the hall Jared dressed and looked at himself in the mirror for a second. Shaking his head he huffed before walking out. He had never been so confused in his life. He knew the difference between right and wrong but the lines turned blurry when it came to Lexi. Shaking his thoughts once more, he blew out the candles and left the bathroom. When he got downstairs, she was already nestled on the pillows under the big blanket journal in her lap. 

“How’s your leg?” He asked, sitting across from her.

“Throbbing, but I’ll live.” She said looking up from her journal.She watched him as he stared at the flames in the fireplace. She could see the thoughts running through his mind, the guilt on his face. “What are you thinking?”

“That you were right.” He avoided looking at her. “That was something I’ve been wanting to do.” He kept his head down with what seemed like shame. “I-I know it’s wrong and I know -”

“Who says it’s wrong? “

“The law.” Jared said bluntly.

“Not in Texas.” She said matter of factly. “I’m legal.”

“No, you aren’t. It’s not the same. Laws like the Romeo and Juliet law only apply if we had an established relationship before one of us turned eighteen. Or if I’m only at a maximum three years older than you and I’m a far cry for both.” Letting his hands fall to his side he let out a defeated sigh. “But knowing that doesn’t change how you make me feel.”

“Well, how do I make you feel?” She asked wanting to know exactly what was going through his mind. Jared looked at her with a smile then stood up. “Where are you going?”

“To make a drink.” His voice faded as he walked away.

“Now?!” She looked towards the darkness where his voice faintly came from. “You need to make yourself a drink now?!”

He reemerged with a glass and a bottle of Gentleman’s Jack. “Yes, now.” He began as he poured a bit in the glass. “Because we should not be talking about this.” He took a sip and looked back at her. “But I, for the life of me, can’t -” He paused.

“Can’t what?” She looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He poured more into the glass and gave a soft chuckle before drinking it again.“You’re beautiful.” He blurted out. “You are beautiful and smart. You have your head screwed on tight, you are so well balanced. At seventeen, your future is paved and you did all the work.” He downed a third glass of the amber drink. “You’re kind and sweet. You are amazing with the kids, which is very impressive, by the way.” He pointed a finger, glass still in hand then poured more of the pretty liquid before taking another long sip. “You are determined, and you know what you want and you go for it. You fight for it.” He downed another and made a small noise as he cleared his throat. Lexi was looking at him, confused because she had never seen Jared drink liquor quickly before, yet, he was pouring another.

“Okay! Enough with the liquid courage.” She placed her hand over the glass. 

“You are incredible. I cannot get you out of my head. I know I shouldn’t think of you the way I do, but I have no control over it. It’s-It’s everything. The way you walk, the way you talk, your laugh, your smile. The way you do that little hair twirling thing when you’re thinking or concentrating. I have tried so hard to talk myself out of having feelings for you. But it never worked.”

Lexi reached and grabbed the glass from Jared’s hand and threw it back before Jared could protest. “What are you doing?!” He asked, taking the glass from her.

“Okay,” she ran a hand over her face. “So, I wasn’t imagining it all?” She looked up at Jared. “The flirting and the smiles, the- the little smirks and touches? It wasn’t all in my head because of a stupid crush?”

“Guess not.” He looked at her with another little smirk.

“And here I am thinking I’ve read way too many Jane Austen novels.”

“Good to know the feeling’s mutual.” He reached and poured a bit more whiskey into the glass handing it to he.

“You have no idea.” Lexi drank the contents of the glass and looked at Jared. “So. What now?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, taking the glass from her. “We can’t do anything about it. And don’t tell anyone I gave you alcohol.”

Lexi looked down at her hands in her lap and thought for a moment. Her mind was playing out scenario after scenario. “But, what if,” She spoke, taking a deep breath. “What if- what if I said I wanted you to kiss me again?” Although she was hesitant, she reached for his hand, lacing their fingers. “What if I kissed you?” She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which made it impossible for him to think straight. He felt a rush run through his veins as the scent of honey and vanilla washed over him. Pulling back for a breath, he pressed his forehead to hers. Lifting his gaze he saw the want in her eyes. More than want, a need. Her eyes pulled him in like gravity. 

Jared wasn’t aware just how much Lexi wanted him. He didn’t know that the building feelings he felt were just as strong in her. Lexi never took a risk, she never closed her eyes and jumped, but Jared made her want to. And now, with the way Jared’s hand fit into hers, the way he lingered so close, all she wanted was him. So when he grazed his lips over hers again, she let him take over. He kissed her with a passion she’d never felt before as she brought her hand up and tangled it in his chestnut locks. 

Jared let his hands wander. He touched her body for the first time, caressing down the curves of her body, gripping her here and there. She leaned back against the pillows, never breaking their kiss, pulling him onto her. Jared easily crawled on top of her and settled between her legs. Lexi could feel the bulge between them growing and she could feel Jared retaining his hips. She lifted her leg and draped it over his hip, giving a little thrust up. Jared broke the kiss with a gasp as he laid his forehead to hers again. He gently caressed her cheek with his fingers, looking down at her. 

“We can’t.” His voice slightly graveled. “But, God, I want you.”

Lexi reached up a hand and pushed his hair away from his shimmering eyes. The dim light from the fire making the sparkle like stars in twilight. “It’s okay.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she assured him. “I’m telling you it’s okay.” 

“You sure?” He was hesitant, thinking about every move.

“I Trust you.”

Jared snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down more. He brought a hand up to her shirt hem and lifted a bit, sliding his hand under the fabric. His hand, although big, was gentle to the touch as he caressed her skin. Lexi’s skin felt like it was on fire his finger tips lazily dragging along her newly naked skin as he peeled off layer by layer of her clothes. Only breaking their kisses long enough to get articles out of the way. They pulled at one another’s clothing between passionate exchanges with their lips till they were bare, pressed against one another. She felt Jared’s member against her opening.

“You’ll tell me, if, if you want me to stop?”

She didn’t answer. She simply pulled him into another long kiss wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Carefully He lined himself up at her opening feeling himself throb in his own hands. She was soaked to the touch and he’d only kissed her. With a gentle, controlled push he rocked his hips forward. Lexi gripped his shoulders tight, burying her face in the crook of his neck. A cried managed to escape her as He pushed, slow and gentle, not stopping till till he filled her passage completely. She was hot and tight around him. Jared wanted to pull out and slam back in again, but he knew he needed to wait for her body to relax. She was tense, the burning pain of his vast length taking her breath from her. The pain brought tears to her eyes and she fought to keep them from falling. He began to move slowly inside of her and her body tensed again as she let her head fallback onto the pillow, taking a deep breath forcing herself to keep calm.

With his head resting on her shoulder he focused on not rushing. His primal sense wanted to hold her in place and slam into her until he reached his peak. To enjoy having himself buried inside of a beautiful woman. But more than that He wanted to make this moment last as long as he could. He knew this was a fleeting moment that he’d never get again. The only time he would have to put into physical action what he felt, what she made him feel. 

The burning of him stretching her easing with each movement. Soon she was able to relax enough to meet the thrusts of his hips. Although relaxed now, she kept a tight hold on Jared. The feeling of being in his arms this way heightened the entire moment. His lips on her as he moaned into her mouth. All she could do was grip his shoulders and pull at his sweat dampened hair. She could feel the hot sensation growing in her abdomen as she wrapped her legs around Jared. His hips moved perfectly to caress her sweet spot with each thrust and grind of his pelvis. He held on to her as if she were his life source. He gripped her hips and legs so tightly as if he was afraid to lose an inch of contact. He pulled at body the harder he buried himself inside her feeling the wetness drip between their legs. Jared’s hips began to stutter as Lexi’s head fell back onto the pillows, breathless. Jared entwined their fingers, sliding her hands upwards, panting and moaning in her ear. 

Lexi couldn’t compose herself any longer as her orgasm peaked and Jared bucked his hips harder and harder. She arched her back into him, his hand grasping her hips as he rode out his own wave of pleasure. Pressing his lips to hers tasting her kiss as they came together in an explosion of ecstasy.


	7. Aftershock

~RPF

~Main Characters: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Lexi Ackles(OFC)

~Pairings: Jared x Lexi

~Warnings: Age Gap, Underage Intimacy, Minor Blood Loss, Cursing

~Word Count: 2,825

The air around them began to chill as they lay there with no more than a small throw blanket at their hips. Lexi was on her stomach, head laying on folder arms while Jared kissed her shoulders, tracing her skin with his fingertips. He lay half propped up on an elbow next to her a lazy smile on her lips.

Jared smiled and leaned in, kissing her before turning to dress. “You should put something on before you freeze.” He said, handing her shirt to her. Lexi slipped the shirt over her head as she searched for the rest of her clothes. “How’s your leg?” He asked sliding into his shirt. 

“It’s fine.” She answered as Jared moved over to make sure the bandage was holding. He moved his hand from the inside of her leg and suddenly he froze. His fingers were smeared with a small amount of blood. He looked down at himself and seen the same bright red on his lap. His heart began pounding in his chest and the color drained from his face, the high of it all withering away quickly. 

He looked to Lexi. “Lexi, were you a- was that your-your first time?” The words didn’t want to form as he struggled to speak. 

Lexi turned seeing the shocked look on his face. Following his gaze she saw the smeared blood, his question loud in her head. “What?! No! I-I-”

“Lexi,“ He took a breath as if it would help. "Lexi,tell me the truth. Did I just take your virginity?”

“I wish.” She said, mostly to herself as she grabbed the sheet, securing it around her. 

“What!?” Jared asked, still panicked.

“Nothing.” She shook her head, frustrated. Lexi stood with the blanket wrapped around her. “Just, just give me a second to clean up.”

“Lex?”

“Just give me a minute!” She said, walking away with tears starting to well as she disappeared in the dark of the house.

Jared was left unsure how to feel or react. He pulled back the blankets to see a little area of blood on the other blanket they were laying on. His face ran hot and he felt like he was just punched in the gut. He grabbed the blankets and tossed them in the wash before walking upstairs to clean himself from their trist. 

~

After cleaning up and avoiding his reflection in the mirror, he walked downstairs and she wasn’t there. He looked around for a second and saw the flashlight moving from up the banister. She paused at the bottom step when she saw him.

“Are you okay?” He asked quickly, worry and fear laced in his voice. 

“I’m, I’m fine.” She said, walking past him back to the fire place, clearly avoiding his eyes. 

“Lexi-” He began walking behind her. 

“You did not take my virginity, Jared, relax.” She said abruptly stopping turning to face him. “I lost my virginity when I was fifteen.”

“Then why-”

“Because it was only my second time.” She looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

He could tell she was frustrated as she sat in the pile of pillows and blankets, tossing the flashlight on the chair next to where she sat. Jared moved to sit next to her as she swiped her cheeks. 

"WHat is it?” She shook her head not looking at him. “Did I, did I hurt you?” He questioned worriedly.

“No, no, you did everything perfect.” Her voice gave away her tears. 

“Then what is it?”

Running her hands through her hair in annoyance she looked at him. “I have no idea how to sort through what I feel for you, Jared. Especially after tonight.” She took a deep breath. “Just forget it.” She said, brushing the whole thing off. “Look, I’m not gonna tell anybody about tonight.” Straightening up, looking at Jared, her face stained with dried tears. “You don’t have to worry. And I won’t bring up anything that was said. We’ll just pretend it never happened.”

“Is that really what you want?” Jared looked at her, almost concerned at how plainly she was acting about the whole situation suddenly.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” She huffed. “Dude, I’m giving you an out. Don’t ask questions and take it.”

“I don’t want an out. I meant what I said earlier, about how I felt. You can’t just pretend feelings like that aren’t there, that they don’t exist.

Lexi stood and looked at Jared. “Sure you can, you’re an actor, remember. Beside, you pretended to love someone for over a year, now you can pretend to not care about someone.” She gave a wave and walked away as they were having a casual disagreement. 

Jared stood and grabbed her hand. “No.”

“Jared.”

“I’m not gonna pretend it didn’t happen. Not something this big. Now come sit and talk to me.” He spoke in a stern voice and Lexi obeyed. They sat back on the blankets. Lexi brought her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them as Jared watched her for a minute. “Can you please just be honest with me and stop all of the facade?”

“Okay.” She answered in a small voice, her chin resting on her knee.

“Lex,” He placed his hand on her arm feeling her tremble. “Lexi why are you shaking?” She Shook her head not meeting his eyes. “Are you scared?” Another head shake. “Do-do you feel like maybe I forced you to,”

“No!!” Her eyes snapped to him. “God, no! Jared,” She looked at him with fresh tears. “No, I’m just- ugh! Damnit, why do you have to be thirty two!?” She looked over at Jared, defeat plain on her face.“The way I felt when we were- I’ve never felt like that before. Even like this, just being with you, I feel it. And it really, really sucks knowing I can’t have it.”

Jared reached a hand and gently rubbing her back. “Come here.” He pulled her into his arms and laid back. “We don’t have to figure it all out tonight.” 

The sound of his heartbeat, so steady and strong, began to lull her to sleep. The rise and fall of his chest soothed the rest of her nervousness away and his arms around her made her feel secure. Jared watched her as she drifted and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Lexi?” He whispered.

“Hmm.” She hummed, half asleep.

“You know what scares me the most out of all this?”

“Hmm?”

“I could easily fall in love with you.” He spoke just before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

~

The sun that broke through the grey clouds was dim and the birds chirped. The fire crackled but was beginning to die down. Jared and Lexi laid among the pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the fire, a thick comforter covering them. Jared lay slightly on his back with Lexi’s head resting on his outstretched arm as she nestled close to his chest. His arm draped over her hips and their legs tangled together. 

Jared stirred as he heard loud buzzing near him. He blinked his eyes open and saw Lexi asleep. A smile graced his lips with the thoughts of the night before as he pushed her hair from her face, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He turned away and began ruffling, one handed, through all the blankets till he pulled his phone up, Jensen’s name bright on the screen.

“Hello?” Jared’s voice was Deep and raspy, filled with sleep. 

“Hey, y’all made it!” Jensen’s voice sang on the other line.

“Yeah, we did. How did you handle up there?”

“I slept through most of it to be honest. How did Lexi do in her first snow storm?” 

“She’s okay.” Jared answered, looking over at the girl asleep on his shoulder. “She freaked out a little at first but was okay for the most part. However, a branch flew through the kitchen window.”

“Dude, are y’all okay?!”

“Yeah, well, Lexi had a shard of glass in her leg because she was standing next to the window when it happened.”

“What?!” Jensen’s voice echoed through the phone. “Is she okay?! How bad?!”

“Jay, calm down. It wasn’t bad. I took the glass out and patched her up. She is fine.” Jared assured.

“Where is she now?”

“Sleeping, still.”

“Okay, well, we still have no electricity and the roads are all closed, so I’m not sure when I’ll be back.

“It’s alright man, enjoy the sleep time.” Jared chuckled.

“I’ll call and check in later.”

“Alright man, talk to you later.” He pressed the red icon on his phone before tossing it to the side.

Jared managed to sneak his arm away without waking Lexi and went to get more firewood. When he returned, he noticed Lexi was gone. As he tossed the firewood on the fire, he could smell fresh coffee in the air. Walking in the kitchen, he saw Lexi pouring a cup. 

“You would somehow manage to figure out how to make coffee with no power.” Jared smirked sitting at the counter.

“A girl’s gotta have her caffeine.” She smiled setting a fresh cup in front of him.

“Some would call that an addiction.”

“Says the man that eats gummy bears for breakfast.”

“Caffeine addict.”

“Sugar fiend.”

Exchanging little grins, Lexi turned back to her magazine. They sat quiet for a minute as they drank their coffee. Jared watched her, observing her and her body language, trying to read her. How was she feeling? What was she thinking? He wasn’t picking up anything from her. She was acting completely normal while flipping through her magazine as she leaned on the counter. 

“How’s your leg?” He spoke finally.

“It’s okay. It hurts a little, but I’m good.” She answered, not looking up from her magazine.

Jared sipped his coffee, swallowing hard. “What about… from us…” His voice drifted.

“I’m fine.” She said casually. She was lying, of course. She had painful, aching soreness between her legs from where Jared was the night before. She wouldn’t say it to him, but for only her second time, Jared was awfully blessed in the endowment department.

“Are you sure?” He asked again, his brow creased. “If- if I would have known it was only your second time, I would have been more-”

“More what?” She looked up almost as if annoyed he was being so worrisome. 

“I don’t know, gentle.” He looked at her across the counter, hoping like hell he could pick up on anything from her. “You sure I didn’t hurt you?”

Lexi dropped her magazine and looked at him. “Jared I’m okay. Yes, I’m sore and it hurts a little but I’m assuming that’s normal.” She tried to assure him. “Nothing is noticeable either so-”

“What’s not?”

“What?” She exhaled. 

“You said nothing is noticeable. What’s not noticeable?” 

Lexi shut her eyes, cursing herself. “Jared, I’m-”

“Did I hurt you somehow? Let me see.” He stood, walking over to her. “Where?”

“Okay, just calm down, please!” She said in a louder tone, not exactly yelling but with enough of a rise in her voice to get his attention. Lexi swallowed hard and lifted her shirt enough to show Jared the fingerprint bruises on her sides and back from where he held her. He was shocked even more when she lowered her yoga pants and he saw an entire handprint across her hip. 

He didn’t think he held onto her that tight. He did think he gripped her so hard he’d leave marks. Lexi could see in his face how horrible he felt. “I am so, so sorry, Lexi.” His voice cracked. “I didn’t think-”

“Jared.” She covered herself back u. “Jared, I know you didn’t mean to do it. You didn’t hurt me.” She sat at the counter. “Just relax. We are pretending this didn’t happen, right? So forget about the bruises.”

“You’re kidding, right?” He glared at her. “You can’t just forget something like last night didn’t happen. Especially after I left marks on you.”

“Yeah, we can and we are.” She said matter of factly as she stood to walk away.

“No, we’re not.” Jared stopped her. “Lexi, I saw the way you looked at me last night. You feel for me as deeply as I feel for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, maybe I do.” She waved a hand as if it was no big deal. “But is it worth going to jail over? Because that is what will happen if anyone finds out we had sex.“We can at least acknowledge that something is there!”

“Why?! Jesus, why is it so important to you to talk this to death? First you’re worried about getting in trouble, now you want to dissect every detail! Most guys would love a hit it and quit it with no strings attached!” Lexi yelled at Jared.

“Well, I’m not most guys, Lexi! I actually care for you and I’ve gotten to know you as more than Jay’s little sister over the last few years. I’ve gotten to know you as more than a friend. I cannot get you off of my mind. Don’t you get that?!” He took her hands in his. “You said you’ve been in love before, how can you not see what this is? What it could be!”

“Yeah, so what? You’re gonna be the dumbass to put it all on the line and risk it all? No, I’m not gonna let you be that stupid. It doesn’t matter what this is.” She motioned between the two of them. “You have a kids, a career, a reputation you need to worry about. You cannot afford to risk it on a stupid kid just because you have some sort of feelings for me. I don’t think so. I’m not that selfish.”

“Oh, now I’m selfish because I want to be with you?!” His voice rose again.

“Don’t twist my words, Jared!” She put her index finger in his face. “Why are you overcomplicating this?”

“Why are you being so stubborn? You kissed me, too, remember?!”

“I’m being realistic!” Lexi ran her hands through her hair. “Ugh! I give up!” She shouted as scouldnt he walked passed Jared in a rush, hitting her leg on the corner of the table. “Damn it!” she snapped, grabbing her leg.

“Shit, Lex are you okay?” Jared asked, seeing how hard she hit her already injured leg.

“I’m fine.” She muttered through the pain. “Fuck me, that hurt.” 

“I kinda already did.” Lexi glared at him. “Sorry, too soon?” Lexi let out a laugh at Jared’s comment. She pulled out a chair and sat down wiping tears from her face. “Can I check your cut?” Jared asked, looking down at her.

“Yeah,” She pulled her leggings down so he could examine her. Jared could see the blood coming to the surface of her gash. He peeled back the bandage and put pressure on it, Lexi letting out a grimace. “Well, it wasn’t hurting much.”

“I have some pain killers in my bathroom for my back. I’ll give you one. Honestly you should probably go to the ER to see about this. It’s bruised badly.”

“Why go to the ER, I have Dr. Jared right here.” She poked fun.

Jared finished putting a new bandage on her leg and sat back in the chair as she fixed her leggings. “I’m not suggesting we parade it around, you know?” Lexi looked at him. “I’m saying let’s see where it goes at least.” His eyes lifted to meet hers.

“I’m listening.” 

Jared shifted in his chair. “I just think this is something- we would be stupid not to see where this could go.” He motioned with his hand. When he saw she was still listening he kept going. “I’m not saying we start dating and go all in like two kids in high school.” Lexi scoffed. “Bad example.” He said when he realized how that had come out. Lexi still was a kid in high school. Well, maybe she wasn’t still in school but age wise. “We’ll take it slow. Test the waters and go with what we are comfortable with. That’s all I’m asking.” He looked at her as she contemplated what he’d just said. “Just think about it.” He stood to walk away.

“What- “ She began, making Jared stop and turn back around. “I mean, where are you right now with… us?” Lexi stood and walked towards him. “Because I suck at relationships and I’m just gonna be winging it.”

“We can go as fast or as slow as you want. I’m letting you set the pace here.” Jared reached out a hand to touch her cheek. “But as of right this very second, I just want to kiss you again.” She blushed as Jared leaned in closer. “Can I?” She nodded her head and tilted up slightly, allowing Jared to press his lips to hers


	8. Taking It Slow... Sort Of

~RPF

~Characters: Jarad Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Lexi Ackles

~Parings: Jared x Lexi

~Warnings: Age Gap, Underage Intimacy, Cursing, Jared being incredibly sweet.(Yes that needs a warning)

~Word Count: 4,086

The house was quiet as Lexi made her way downstairs that morning. The sun had fully risen above the mountains and the birds sang their songs. She made her way through the kitchen, making coffee and a small breakfast before leaving to go to the university. Normally Jared and Jensen would be digging around for food and laughing as they drank their coffee, but this morning they were nowhere to be found. She knew she hadn’t missed them because she had been up over and hour already.

As she began cooking her pancakes, she saw a figure running across the backyard. She glanced and Jared walked into the house, sweaty and breathing heavily from a morning run.

“Morning.” He said with a smile, pulling out his headphones.

“Morning.” She smiled back. “Coffee is fresh.”

“Why are you up so early?” He asked, his breath slowing back down.

“I have to turn in a few papers to the university and run a few errands. You going to work late?” She asked, handing him a cup of coffee. 

“No, I got back an hour and a half ago. We pulled an all nighter. Jensen is still there. He is getting a few hours before we start back up around three.”

“Then the last thing you need is coffee.” she said, smirking. “See, I told you I was bad for you. Now you won’t be able to sleep.”

Jared chuckled as he stood. “I’m going to go grab a shower.”

“Are you hungry? I can make you some pancakes before I go.”

“Sure.” He smiled that smile that made her heart jump.

He walked back downstairs twenty minutes later, fresh and with damp hair. She placed a pancakes in front of Jared and he looked at her. “These look amazing.” 

They made small talk as they ate breakfast and drank their coffee. A small amount of nerves built up between them because they weren’t sure how to behave. It had been a few weeks since the snowstorm and they hadn’t talked about things between them since the morning after. Other than stolen glances and smiles, they remained platonic. 

Jared placed his plate in the sink as Lexi set her cup aside. “Skipping out on shaving?” She said, rubbing her hand along his chin.

“For now.” He smiled as she played with his stubble.As she turned Jared pulled her back by the waist and rubbed his stubble on the back of her neck making her giggle, goosebumps rising on her skin.

“Ah!” Lexi’s soft laugh echoed through the kitchen.

Turning in his arms, her eyes widened. “Oh crap!” She said, holding up his watch. “I need to get going.” She grabbed her bag and sweater.

Jared reached out a hand grabbing her waist. “Hey.” He placed a small kiss on her lips.“Have a good day.” He kissed her once more. “And thank you, for breakfast.” He added with a smile.

Lexi bit her lip and backed away. “You too, I mean you’re welcome.” She said as she turned and walked right into the chair before walking out of the house.

Jared chuckled at her sudden bashfulness. She was always able to control her nerves around him until it came to being physical in an intimate way. Then she got nervous. He had an effect on her even though she didn’t completely understand. He made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. Pulling into the university parking lot, her phone buzzed. She clicked it on to see a text from Jared.

Jared [7:59am]

I hope I didn’t freak you out with the random kiss.

Lexi [7:59am]

Not at all. Just caught me off guard. I’m not used to affection like that. But I liked it.

Jared [7:59am] 

I can keep doing it if you’d like.

Lexi [8:00am]

I would.

~

More days passed and things continued to carry on as usual. Lexi was sitting on the couch concentrating hard on her book in her lap, taking notes diligently. Jared was sitting on the couch opposite her, observing her instead of the sports teams on the television. It had been a few weeks since the storm and still neither of them had brought up what happened since Jensen walked through the door the morning after. It was almost like it hadn’t happened. Aside from the stolen glances and smiles here and there. 

In her gray and plaid skirt that secretly drove Jared crazy, she sat with her feet on the table in front of her. He knees up with her note book propped up on her legs with another book to her side. Her hair was slightly in her face as she moved her eyes from book to book Jared nibbling on his lip slightly. When her eyes darted to his he grinned.

“What?” She smiled at him.

“Oh, uh, nothing.” He said quickly shifting his attention back to the TV.

“Then why are you staring at me?”

“Just wondering what you are working on? You are very concentrated.”

“Trying to figure out this stupid equation. I officially hate math in general.” She huffed throwing her notebook aside. “Hey, weren’t you like a mathnerd in high school?”

Jared gave another laugh. “My mom is a teacher so I had a leg up.”

"Well, next time you see her, tell her I am still yet to use algebra in real life. Just an F.Y.I. But algebra was easy compared to this.”

Jared stood and walked over to her plopping down next to her. “Let me see.” Jared looked over her notebook and Y/N felt her cheeks flush a bit. The last time she was this close to Jared he was touching her in a way she’d never been touched before. His cologne was light but still filled her nose as her heart fluttered. “You did these backwards.” He pointed out. “Give me your pencil.” She placed it in his hand and watched carefully as he reworked the problem for her. “See?”

“You mean this whole time the problem was that simple?” She looked at him in disbelief.

“Yup.” He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up on the T.V.

“Well I feel like an idiot.”

"You’re not an idiot. You’re learning. I did the same thing when I did this.” He put an arm around her pulling her to him. 

Unsure how but over the next hour or so she ended up laying in Jared’s lap with his arm around her while he watched the game and she finished her school work. His long legs stretched out onto the table in front of them, her back pressed to his chest. His arm resting around her shoulders while her head rested on his arm. 

“Don’t forget to flip this.” Jared pointed out as she reworked her problem. 

“Like that?” She asked looking at him.

“Yup.” He took the pencil from her fingers and added a small heart next to the mess of numbers.

She smiled as he placed a small kiss to her head. “Who’s winning?”

“Not the cowboys.” He grunted.

“Awe,” She looked up and poked fun, giving his nose a little pinch on the end. “Your team is losing.”

He grabbed her hand with a smile. “Be nice. Or I won’t help you with your work anymore.”

Jared leaned in a little closer unsure if he should kiss her. Then, almost as if she’d read his mind, she reached her hand up pulling him to her closing the distance. His lips were soft and gentle like satin sheets on freshly shaved legs. The feeling making her breath leave her. Shifting to face him, his hands drifting to her waist. Hers tangling in his hair. His tongue swept over hers as the kiss began to grow passionate.

“Hello?!” Jensen shouted as the door banged shut behind him. “Any one home?!”

They jumped apart, Y/N grabbing her notebook that had fallen to the floor. “In here!” Jared answered, the two of them looking casual.

“What’s up?” He eyes the two curiously.

“Uh, Cowboys lost and Y/N sucks at well, any form of mathematics.” Jared grinned.

"Not possible.” Jensen shook his head plopping down on the opposite couch.

“Only this!” She spoke up. “But Jared showed me what I was doing wrong and now it’s a piece of cake.” 

Jensen gave a chuckle. “You’re a genius, don’t worry. Toss me the remote.” He clapped his hands looking at Jared.

Jared tossed the controller to Jensen taking a breath relaxing into the sofa. Jensen flipped through the guide on screen, eyes focused ahead. Jared let his eyes linger toward Lexi, who was now sitting on the opposite side of the couch. He watched her take an uneven breath, he face slightly flushed. His eyes focused in on her lips, his mind still fuzzy at the thought of his lips on hers. When she looked up at him he gave her a soft grin, one that she returned before turning her attention back to her book.

~

The sun was setting over the mountains as Lexi sat cross-legged on the back patio, headphones in, her arms stretched overhead. Jared had just walked in from filming. He placed his jacket on the couch and noticed Lexi outside. He paused at the back door and watched her with a smile for a few minutes before walking out. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lexi gasped looking up. “Geez, you scared me.” She said, placing a hand on her chest.

“Sorry.” He smiled, sitting next to her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.

“It’s okay,” She took her headphones out. “What are you doing back so early?”

“I’m done for the day. I actually have a light week this week. What about you?”

“Trying to stretch out a bit. Taking a little break. Finals are killing me.” She stretched again.

“Come here.” He said, turning a bit, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Wow, you weren’t lying, your muscles are in knots.” He worked out the tension. “I have an idea. How about you take the night off from studying and I take you to dinner?”

Lexi froze and turned to look at Jared. “Dinner?”

“Yeah, and maybe a movie or something?”

“Like a- a date? Are you sure?” Jared looked at her oddly. “Like in public?”

“That’s not normally the reaction I get when I ask a girl on a date.” He jested, watching her cheeks turn pink. “And, we won’t be all over each other, But yeah, a low key date.”

“I-uh- okay.” He could tell she was nervous. “But how will we pull that off?”

“I know people.” He smiled. ”Go get changed and we’ll head out.”

She stood and started towards the house. “Um, how should I dress?” she turned back to him.

He bit his lip in contemplation. “Nice, casual.”

Lexi ended up in a black, cinched waist, A-line skirt and a slim fit, gray, v-neck long sleeve wrap top and black ankle boots. She changed four times, unsure of what to wear. She walked downstairs and saw Jared in a dark blue button down and black slacks.

"You look amazing.” He said with a heavy breath.

“You, too.” She blushed.

In the car, Jared kept stealing glances as he tried to play it cool. He hadn’t been this nervous on a first date in a long time. “So, I know I said low key, but being our first date, I thought we could go to that French restaurant downtown.”

“Don’t you need reservations for that place?”

“Not when you know the owner.” He grinned. “And we would have a private table.”

“Wouldn’t that raise a red flag?”

“No. I told him I was taking Jensen’s little sister out because of the whole finals thing. Said you needed a break and you’ve been dying to go there.”

“Well played, Sir.” She smiled at him with a nod.

~

Jared’s friend ushered them in and sat them at their table. Jared talked to him for a moment, and then they were alone. The table was nice and they were off to the side on a balcony, completely away from other guests. Lexi gave a sigh in relaxation as the server came out and placed a bottle of red wine next to the table. Jared poured them both a glass.

“Jared, you know I’m not old enough to drink.” She spoke in a low voice.

"Shh. It’s one glass and you aren’t driving.” He slid a glass toward her with a sly smile.

They talked about the most random topics during dinner. It didn’t take long for them to relax and become comfortable with each other, to stop thinking about what they should and shouldn’t be doing. At some point during their dinner, they began rubbing feet and h a little flirtatious. A bottle of wine later, they were leaving and walking in the park.

“Hey, instead of a movie, how about we check out some of the local music places and see a few sites. I’ve never really had the time to just explore.”

“Anything you want, baby girl.” He smiled looking down at her.

Lexi’s stomach flipped when he said that. Babygirl. That was the first time he called her something that wasn’t generic, like a friend. Normally it would be sweetie or hon, the kind of things that you call your best friend’s little sister. But this was different. This had feeling behind it. This was just for her and it made her heart flutter and her stomached danced.

They walked around, listening to local bands play on the riverwalk and watching the street performers do their bits. The scenery was beautiful the way Jared was looking at her gave her a buzz no bottle of expensive wine could top. He’d brush his hand against hers and or even his shoulder. Sneaking in little touches when he could. Lexi wasn’t sure what she should or shouldn’t do with Jared, so she let him take the lead tonight.

They’d nearly walked throughout the whole park, the trail lit up by thousands of twinkling lights. Soft music played through the speakers near the coffee shop in the distance.

“I love that song.” Lexi gave a silly smile.

“Savage Garden?” Jared raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! How can you not like them?”

“I do, I actually love this song. I’m just surprised you even know who they are.”

“Unlike most in my generation, I appreciate good music.” Jared stood and held out his hand. Lexi looked at him confused. “What?”

“Dance with me.”

“With all these people around?”

Jared shifted his eyes around them. “What people?” Lexi looked around only seeing a few people off in the distance far enough away to not even know who they were. “We are off to the side. No one will notice.” He took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

Jared took her hand into his and draped the other over his shoulder. Jared gently held her to him, his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him, his eyes shining like an aqua twilight. She bit her lip and leaned her head into him, his lips near her temple. Jared began to softly hum the melody of ‘Truly Madly Deeply’ as they swayed to the faint sound of the music, then Lexi gave a soft giggle.

“What?” Jared asked looking down at her.

“This is like a scene from every 90s teen movie.”

“You saying I’m cheesy?”

“I’m saying I have a thing for 90s teen flicks.”

“Good.” He smiled into her hair pulling her back closely.

After the song, Lexi took a step back and gave a little stumble. “Whoa, you okay? I should get you home. I may have let you drink a little too much wine.”

“No, I’m fine. Just not good in heels. And I am enjoying this way too much.” Her cheeks reddened. “ And to be honest, I really want to kiss you and out here I have to restrain myself so-”

“So you are using the public as self control?” He watched her cheeks redden more. He looked around, scanning before he looked back to her. “Tell you what, come here.” He took her hand and led her behind some bushes. When he stopped, he grabbed her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. Lexi’s knees began to feel weak and Jared pushed her against a tree to help steady her. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his tongue took control over hers. His hand cupped her face as he nipped at her bottom lip. Jared pulled back, his breath hot on her lips. “You aren’t the only one holding back.”

They walked from the back of the bushes and Jared stopped by the little coffee stand and got them each a cup of coffee. As they walked back with their coffees a few fans noticed Jared and politely asked for autographs and pictures. The girls’ excitement drew a few more fans. Jared quickly grew concerned that Lexi would get annoyed because, after all, this was a date. But to his surprise, she didn’t. Instead, she interacted with the fans and offered to take pictures with their phones. She was recognized by a few as ‘Jensen’s little sister’ and she didn’t mind. Jared and Lexi used the cover of her taking a break from finals and Jared making sure she stayed away from the school books for one night so her head wouldn’t explode.

When they were on their way home, the music played softly through the car speakers as the snow began falling outside. “It sure does snow a lot here.” Lexi looked out the window.

“You get used to it after awhile.” Jared said, seeing the way she watched the falling flakes through the window. He reached and slipped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers. Lexi turned, looking at their hands then at Jared. “Is this okay?” Even though they’s just made out in the bushes and had sex, Jared still asked that she was okay with him holding her hand. She loved how considerate he always was with her.

When they got back to the house they noticed Jensen was still out. Lexi slide her coat from her shoulders, Jared stepping behind her slipping it off the rest of the way, hanging it on the coat rack. “I know I need to study, but I don’t want to.” Lexi exhaled sliding her heels off, heading towards the stairs.

“Then don’t.” Jared grabbed her hand. “Just because we’re home, the date doesn’t have to be over.”

She stopped at the bottom step, turning to him. “What would you like to do then?” She asked as Jared took a step closer.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. “How about,” he kissed her again “we go to my bedroom and you get out of those clothes.” Lexi froze and pulled away a bit. She went to speak but Jared, keeping his hand firmly around her waist, placed his index finger over her lips and Lexi swallowed hard. “I want you in my bed,” he looked at her sternly, his voice still thick and sensual, ”and out of those clothes,” he gave her a devilish smile “and into some pajamas, because we are binge watching Star Wars for the rest o the night.” His tone changed from husky to playful. With a smile he turned and climbed the stairs pausing at the top, Lexi still at the bottom step with a look of shock and relief mixed together. “What?”

“Nothing.” She walked up the stairs. “I-I just thought you were-” Her cheeks still flushed a rose colored as she reached the top.

“Thought what?” He smiled. “Hinting at sex? We said we’d take it slow. Get your mind out of the gutter.” He said playfully as he walked to his room.

Not too long after, she walked into Jared’s room in her Foo Fighters tee and her running shorts. “I have gummy bears and sour strips.” She said, tossing the bags on the bed. “I also have a question.” She asked, climbing in the bed as Jared walked out of his bathroom in a white v-neck shirt and pajama pants. “How did you know I would be into to Star Wars?”

He smirked, crawling into the bed a guilty smile. “Because I saw your R2D2 panties in the wash yesterday.”

“I knew you were one of those creepy guys that steal girls’ underwear.” She teased laying back in the bed.

Jared climb on the bed kneeling over her. “Yeah, totally.” He let out a laugh and grabbed her side. Lexi grabbed his hands letting out a giggle, wrestling with him until he was hovering on top of her, his hands over hers, fingers laced together. 

When Lexi’s shirt lifted, Jared’s eye caught the nearly healed fingerprint bruises on her ribs. He stopped and his smile faded. He brought a hand down, running his fingers over the yellowing marks. “Does it hurt still?”

“No.” She shook her head. “The never really hurt.” He lowered his lips and pressed feather light kisses over the bruises. Lexi stiffened as goosebumps rose on her skin. ”Stop.” She said shyly exhaling sharply. “That- um…”

“That turns you on.” his voice was husky. She nodded, looking down at him as he kissed her body again. He moved across her belly, peeking through his hair that fell into his eyes. Lexi bit down on her bottom lip as he moved toward her neck. The feeling heating her skin sending a spark through her core.

When he reached her lips, she took him in with a feverish passion that left him breathless. Before they realized, Jared had her on the bed, pulling her shorts down her thighs. When he tossed her shorts away she pushed him back and straddled his lap, rubbing against him in all the right ways

“Wait, wait.” Jared said, pulling away as Lexi continued to kiss down his neck. “Wh- what happened to going slow?”

“Shut up.” She said pulling up his shirt.. “Take this off.” 

He dropped his hands to her ass and gripped hard, not like he needed to, because Lexi was grinding against him so roughly that he was damn near ready to explode. Lexi slid fingers into his waistband and lowered his pajamas. Jared gripped her panties and pulled, tearing them at the seam. He lifted her with an arm, her hands bracing herself on his broad shoulders. He lowered her slowly onto his erection, Lexi letting out a whimper as he slid inside of her. The stretch of him burned Lexi not stopping until she was fully filled by his erection. He gave her a second to allow her passage to mold to his length, her face buried into his neck. Another whimper escaped her as he began thrusting, careful not to hurt her. He lifted his hands tilting her face to look at him. She winced as he rock his hips upward.

“You okay?” He pushed her hair from her dampening face.

“Yeah.” She breathed out heavily.

“Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head. “Don’t stop.”

He caught himself several times holding on a little too hard. After Lexi had adjusted, she began moving quickly adapting to his rhythm. Jared revelled in the sight of her throwing her hair back as she rode him. He held her close to him, never letting her go as they moved together panting, moaning. Jared let out an almost guttural sounding moan as Lexi began to climax. She dug her nails into his shoulders as his name fell from her lips in the softest breath of a whisper.

~

Hours later Jensen walked up the stairs at nearly three a.m. He peeked his head into Lexi’s room and saw it empty. Rubbing his eyes with a furrowed brow, he heard noise from Jared’s room. Pushing the door open, he saw the end titles and theme music to Star Wars playing on the TV. He walked into the room and saw Lexi laying on her side and Jared laying on his back, as if they’d simply fallen asleep while watching the movie. Jensen moved the candy bags from the bed and shut off the TV before heading to his room. Lexi stirred with the sound of the door closing and moved closer to Jared. Jared simply turned and pulled her into him.


	9. Slip Of The Tongue

~RPF

~Characters: Jared Padalecki, Lexi Ackles, Jensen Ackles

~Pairing: Jared x Lexi

~Warning: Jared being sweet.(Yes that needs a warning) 

~Word Court: 1,823

Lexi was lying in her bed still in her pyjamas, hair pulled back, curled into a ball. Mother nature was not being nice to her this month. It was nearly four in the afternoon and she’d still not gotten out of bed having spent all day with Netflix.

“Still not feeling well?” Jared’s deep voice sounded from the door, making her jump. 

Lexi quickly shut off the TV and sat up in bed. “What are you doing back early?” 

“I did some rearranging and did all my coverage first.” He sat on the bed next to her. “I figured you could use the company.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m not sick I’m just,” She paused not wanting to straight forward say she was on her period and it was killing her. “It, it’s a chick thing.”

“I know, Jensen told me. He said, and I quote, Lexi’s on her rag and can be worse than medusa so approach with caution.”

“I’m not THAT bad.” Her cheeks flushed and Jared couldn’t help but smile.

“I know and I brought you a pick me up.” He held up a brown paper bag opening it. “Ice cream,” He handed her the pint.

“My favorite.” She smiled taking the treat and plastic spoon.

Jared reached back in the bag. “In case you need it.” He placed a bottle of Midol on her bedside table. “I didn’t know if you were running low or not so I picked up a box.” He placed a box of tampons on the table next to the Midol. “I didn’t think you would want to get out of the house anyways. And if the ice cream doesn’t hit the spot,” He pulled out a bag of the fancy chocolates you like.”

She smiled opening the plastic spoon from the wrapper. “You are incredibly amazing.” She took a bit of ice cream. “What’s even more amazing is, how did you know which tampons and menstrual relief I use?”

“I checked your bathroom before I Ieft for work this morning. And if Jensen or anyone asks, I had an appointment this afternoon.”

“Wait, so you’re saying you did all that just to be able to bring me this stuff and hang out?” She looked at him in disbelief.

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “Don’t act so surprised.”

“I am. No one had ever done something like this for me.”

“Well believe it.” He sat back in her bed pulling her to him. “And give me some of that ice cream. It’s my favorite too.” She gave him a spoonful. “So what are we watching?” He asked grabbing the remote. 

“Uh, nothing.” She quickly grabbed the control out of his hand. “We don’t have to watch TV.” She shrugged.

“What were you watching?” He sang.

“You’re gonna make fun of me.” She slouched in the bed hiding her face.

“Oh God, were you watching porn?” He jested. 

“No!” She smacked his arm. 

Jared quickly snatched back the remote turning the TV back on. “Seriously?” He looked over at her when he saw his face on the screen. “Gilmore Girls?”

“I’ve never seen it and it popped up under suggestions.”

“Uh huh.” He gave her a suspicious look. “How far did you get?” He took another bite of ice cream and got comfortable.

“Almost done with season one.” He shook his head and pressed play.

After two episodes Lexi was asleep with her head on Jared’s shoulder. He carefully shut the TV before attempting to slide out the bed. Lexi turned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He smiled bringing his arm around to hold her. 

“Stay a little longer.” She mumbled nestling her head into his chest.

Jared gave a chuckle. “Jensen will be home soon.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Stay till you hear the car pull up.” She reached up, eyes still closed, and began running her fingers through his hair.

“If I stay, I’ll fall asleep with you running your fingers through my hair.” She giggled into his chest. “You need anything before I go for my run?”

She looked up at him. “Nope. I’ve got it all right here.” She reached up kissing him.

~

A few weeks later Lexi was sitting at the counter refreshing her page on her laptop every few minutes, becoming impatient. She bit at her nails and shook her foot as she clicked the refresh button for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Ugh!” She grunted as the door opened.

“You alright there?” Jared asked, walking in taking the scarf off from around his neck along with his jacket.

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded. “I’m just waiting for the final semester grades to be posted.” She refreshed the page again. “Where’s Jensen?”

“Getting food.” He answered, walking up behind her. “I’m sure you passed, babygirl.” He added, snaking his long arm around her shoulders as she lifted her head to kiss him. “

She smiled up at him before refreshing the page again. “Yes, posted!” She exclaimed as she began scrolling. “Yes! 4.0 GPA!" 

"I told you!” Jared walked over, placing another kiss to her lips. “I am so proud of you." 

“Thank you.” She pulled him back down for another kiss. “And thank you for helping me.” She pulled him in again pressing her lips to his.

“Anytime.” He smiled down at her.

“I have to text Dee!” She grabbed her phone jumping off her chair

Jared watched as she shared her good news talking on the phone with Danneel then Ellie. He couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. He didn’t blame her. She was doing so amazing in school for someone who was so far ahead of her peers. He was thinking 

twice about bringing up the conversation he wanted to bring up that evening. There was something laying on his mind that he needed to talk to her about but wasn’t sure if tonight was a good night. After all, he didn’t want to ruin her good news. 

She walked back in the kitchen, closing up her laptop when Jared spoke. "Hey, Lex?” Jared cleared his throat nervously.

“Yeah?” She continued to put away her belongings that littered the counter.

“I had kind of been wanting to talk to you about something.” The tone in his voice caught her attention. He sounded concerned. She switched her attention from her task to him. “I- I know we said that we will slow down with the intimacy thing, but I also know that we’ve had sex a few times before and I know it’s something we probably should have talked about before.” His words came out all together, one after another with no pause. She was nervous and trying to be sure he was saying the right words and Lexi could tell he was overthinking as he spoke. “Not that it all falls on you. It’s both of us that should- And the few times we have we didn’t," 

The door swung open and Jensen walked in with a pizza and a six pack. "Dinner!” He shouted, placing the pizza box down. “And I am so proud of you!” He pulled Lexi into a tight hug. Lexi looked over Jensen’s shoulder at Jared seeing him exhaled, grabbing a beer and practically downing it in one sip. He continued to go back and forth in his head and Lexi could see it. Jensen glanced at his watch before standing to retreat to the den for his facetime call with Danneel. “Oh, Lex, before I forget.” He pulled a small white bag from his back pocket. “I grabbed this while I was out. Figured I’d save you a trip.” He put the bag next to her.

“Thanks, Jay.” After Jensen was out of earshot, Lexi stood and walked over to Jared, small bag in hand. “I think this answers the question you were trying to ask.” She sat the bag in front of him, placed a kiss to his temple with a smile, and walked away.

Jared made his way to his room plopping down on the bed. Holding the little bag in his hand, he opened it taking out its contents. He smiled to himself when he saw it was birth control pills. Taking a deep breath he let his head fall back on his pillows. It amazed him that although he sounded like an idiot and couldn’t get a single sentence out like he wanted, she still understood him and what he was trying to say.

Later on that night, Lexi was in her room on her bed, pen to paper in her journal when a light tap on her door pulled her attention. “Yeah?" 

"Can I come in?” Jared poked his head in.

“Of course.” She sat up, closing her journal. 

Jared placed the little bag on her bedside table. “This did answer my question.” He smiled. “Thank you.” He pulled out the desk chair and sat backward.

“Why were you so nervous to ask about it?”

“I don’t know, really.” He glanced down fidgeting with his hands. “I guess I just don’t want to mess this up. You and me, I mean.”

“Why would you?" 

He shrugged."I can’t help but feel like I’m gonna fuck this all up at any second.”

“Jared,” He looked up at her. “I know you have a habit of blaming yourself for things you have no control over. And I know you feel a certain amount of guilt about what happened with you and Gen, but that doesn’t mean every relationship you will have will end badly. Hell, I’m still learning that myself.” She grinned, sitting on the edge of her bed. “This is new to both of us, so I don’t think there really is a right or wrong way to do things.” She walked over putting her arms around his neck. “You are an amazing man, Jared. Everyone knows that, you just need to believe it.” She leaned her forehead on Jared’s and felt relief from him. “Or at least believe me when I tell you.”

“And that’s why I love you.” He whispered.

“What?” Lexi lifted her head, his words feeling like a rope around her neck.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t-” He began to stutter realizing what he’d just said. “I mean… I- shouldn’t have-”

“Jared?!” They heard Jensen call from downstairs.

Lexi looked at him from where she now stood back. “You should go see what he wants.” She urged. As soon as he was gone, she sat on her bed, feeling like she couldn’t breathe, like the actual breath was taken from her. She closed her eyes to calm herself, telling herself it was just a slip and he didn’t mean it. Of course he didn’t mean it, she was seventeen. He can’t love a seventeen year old, he’s thirty two. The rest of the night she spent trying to convince herself he didn’t mean it.


	10. Realization & Exploration

~ RPF

~ Characters: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Lexi Ackles

~ Parings: Jared X Lexi

~ Warnings: Angst, Age Gape, Underage Intimacy, Swearing

~ Word Count: 3,343

Lexi made the decision that she needed to put space between them. That it was getting too heavy for something that was supposed to be going slow. So the next day, she didn’t talk to Jared at breakfast other than good morning. She avoided him all day and rarely responded to his texts. Days went by with only few word text messages until Lexi stopped responding completely. Their in person conversations were short and sweet. Nothing to raise questions from people like Jensen, but enough that nothing other than friendship could be implied either. 

Over two weeks of this was driving Jared crazy. He wondered how he could fix things. He didn’t mean to say it aloud. He knew he’d be feeling that way for a while, but wasn’t planning on saying it for a long time. It slipped out and he couldn’t take it back. She wouldn’t talk to him alone. She avoided any situation that would leave them alone, going as far as staying away from the house when she knew he would be home earlier than Jensen. 

He lay in his bed at night, missing her and wracking his brain. Just something else he’d fucked up.He wasn’t the only one who stayed awake at night. She missed his touch, the way his fingers entwined with hers. The feeling of his breath on her ear. His silly text message mid day. His secret kisses behind a half closed door. She missed him.

Now over three weeks since those three words slipped, Lexi sat on the couch in the living room as she and Jensen talked catching up from the last busy few weeks. She looked at Jensen and took a breath before speaking. 

“Hey, Dork, Can I ask you something?”

“What’s up, punk?”

“Do you think you have any control over who you fall in love with?” She looked at her hands, picking her nails.

He looked at her placing his phone down. “Why would you ask something like that?" 

She shrugged. "Just wondering what you think.”

“Punk, you shouldn’t be worried about that now. You should be focused on school and your future.” He spoke as if about to start a lecture.

“I’m- I’m not.” She assured, with a small exhale. “I’m just wondering if you have a say when it happens?”

“A say? Like a choice? ”

“Yeah.”

Jensen nibble on his bottom lip. “My honest opinion?”

“Please .”

“No. No, you don’t have any control over who you fall in love with.” He looked at her as she stared at her hands, picking at the hem of her sleeves now. “Does this have anything to do with Chris?”

“No.” She shifted. “But, how will I know it’s not the same?”

“Trust me, you will know. He won’t treat you like a princess, he’ll treat you like a queen.” She looked up at her brother as he went on. “He will brighten your day with a smile and you will feel it with your whole body. A text message will make you smile and a touch, it will feel like magic, like you have a million butterflies in your stomach at once. When you kiss, you won’t be able to breathe. You will know.” He smirked. “And if you’re still unsure, ask me and I’ll scope him out for you.”

Lexi chuckled at her brother. “Well, deep down you are quite the romantic aren’t you?”

Jensen left the room and Lexi sat there thinking about her brother’s words. After mauling it over in her head a bit she couldn’t help but acknowledge that Jensen described how she felt for Jared. She hadn’t even realized it until now. At some point over the past months, she had fallen head over heels for this man. How could she not notice. And how could it have taken her this long to notice.

“Yeah, well, I’m a catch.” He said standing.

~

The next day, she was on set chatting with everybody as they were getting ready to wrap up for the night. Jared watched her from across the set as she played around with the kids in this week’s episode. Deciding that it was time to clear things up, he pulled out his cell and sent her a text.

>>JP 5:58pm

Can we meet in my trailer to talk after wrap and talk?

Jared watched as she opened the message. There was a moment of contemplation then she slid her phone back into her pocket without responding or even looking in his direction. Jared wasn’t holding out much hope of her being there later.

When he walked into his trailer forty five minutes later, he was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of the small couch. Her hands were in her lap as she bounced her leg slightly.

“Hey.” His facial expression matched his voice of surprise and relief. “I, I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I wasn’t going to.” She confessed standing. “But, I’m here.“

Slowly he took a step toward her almost as if he was afraid to scare her off. Like a sudden movement would make her run like a scared kitten. "Can we talk?" 

“Okay.”

Jared walked passed her then turned back around to face her. He was wringing his hands together going over the speech he played out in his head a million times over by now. "Lexi, I shouldn’t have said what I said.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. 

“Did you mean it?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And tell the truth.” She finally met his eyes for the first time in nearly four weeks. Her jaw was set and her stance firm. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Wha, uh, of, of course I did. Why would I say it if I didn’t?”

She dropped her arms and exhaled. “Jared-”

“Listen, “ He held up a hand. “I, I know I said we were going to take it slow and go at your pace-”

She stepped toward him. “Jared listen, I need to,”

“I, I know I should have waited,”

“Jared-” She said again but he kept talking.

“I should have-”

“Jared, shut up!” Lexi finally snapped, stepping in his face, causing Jared to wince, closing his mouth, not finishing his sentence. “I’m trying to tell you I love you, too, so shut up for a second! ” She waved her hand spinning on her heels in frustration.

Jared paused and looked at her. “You what?”

Turning to face him she quickly walked back to him almost as if she was gonna slap him. “I am trying to tell you I love you, too, you stubborn, Texas hick!” She poked him in the chest with an index finger. “But you won’t shut up! I’ve been trying to tell you that since you started jabber jawing!” She spun then turned back to him, a hand on her chest. “I’m sorry I pushed you away how I did. I got scared because the last time I let someone have my heart, it was shattered. And when I get scared like I did, I tend to shut people out and I’m sorry. I-” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Jared’s lips were on hers.

He held his lips to hers, his hands on either side of her face. His heart banged in his chest when her hands lifted to his face.

Suddenly he the kiss broke, Jared looked at her. “Wait. Did you just call me a stubborn Texas hick?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, their faced inches apart. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Jared leaned in and kissed her hard, letting her feel how much he missed her. His tongue grazed her lips asking to taste her. Gripping her ass, lifting her onto his lap as he sat. She straddled him, letting him feel her, letting him be in control. That is until they heard the door. Lexi backed up, trying to get off of Jared’s lap to stand, and all she managed to do was fall backwards onto the floor with a loud thud. Jared tried to grab her hand but missed as she fell to the floor, taking him down with her. 

The door opened just then and Jensen looked at them on the floor. He tilted his head, standing in the doorway. “You two alright?”

They scrambled to their feet. “Yeah.” Lexi said as she fixed her hair.

“Why were you on the floor?”

“Because she has less grace than my two year old.” Jared said, looking at his best friend.

“You’re just learning that?” Jensen asked, looking at them. “This is the same girl that nearly broke her arm walking in heels." 

"In my defense they were stilettos.”

“Anyway.” Jensen poked fun at her. “I’m leavin’. You riding with Jared or me?”

“I’ll ride with Jared if that’s okay?” She looked at Jared.

“Yeah, I just have to make a small stop at the market." 

"Okay see you at home, punk.” Jensen said kissing her forehead and walking out.

“Are you okay?” Jared chuckled, looking at Lexi.

“I think I broke my ass.” She joked.

“I can check it for you.” He grinned. “I’ll go get changed then we can head out.” He took less than ten minutes to get out of his Sam attire and into his clothes which looked awfully similar. “Ready?”

“Do we have to leave right away?” She asked, standing in the small hallway of his trailer.

“No, not really, why?”

She reached taking his hands, entwining their fingers. She pulled him towards her until their lips met. Slipping her tongue passed his lips he was surprised at the passionate kiss she initiated. She slipped her hands behind his neck and backed up pulling him with her until her legs touched the bed in the small back room. Jared’s hands gripped her waist and hips, feeling the curves he’d hadn’t been able to touch in weeks. Her hand slid down his torso, feeling his toned muscles beneath his tee shirt. Slipping her hands underneath his shirt she felt his skin, soft and warm to her touch.

“What are you doing?” Jared pulled away, his eyes still shut, his words breathless.

“I want you.” She whispered back.

Jared opened his eyes and looked down at her, her eyes already on his. “We said we’d wait.”

“I know. But one more time won’t,” Jared leaned in kissing her.

All the time spent without her made Jared long for her in ways he didn’t think were possible. “I want you, too.” He kissed her hard, letting all he couldn’t do over that time flow through. Every touch lingered a bit longer. Every kiss was deeper. 

“I want you to be in control.” Lexi whisper in his ear making him pause near her jawline.

He flicked his hair from his eyes to look at her. “What?”

“I want you to do whatever you want.”

“What do you mean?”

She lifted her hand to caress his face. “Don’t worry about anything other than doing what you want. Go at your speed. Make love to me your way.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, a bit nervous. “I don’t want to hurt you. We, we said we’d,”

“I’m sure.” She assured, her thumb gently caressing his bottom lip.

His leaned over her and kissed her. It was a gentle yet forceful kiss as he parted her lips and delved his tongue into her mouth. He pulled his shirt over his head while she reached for his belt. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed on either side of her head.

“You said at my pace, right?” His voice deep and breathy.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” He kissed down her neck, unclipping the clasp of her bra between her breasts slipping it down her arms, throwing it to the side. “I like to take my time.” Lacing their fingers he held her hands where they were as he kissed down her body. His lips ghosted over her skin in feather light touches that raised the hairs on her body. She could feel the desire pool between her legs the lower he got. He was precise and delicate over every inch that he knew made her moan and arch into him. As he got lower, he let her hands go and dragged his hands down her body. "Open your legs.” His voice was a whisper and she could feel his breath just over the top of her panties. He bit his lip his erection straining against his jeans seeing the wet fabric of her panties. “I bet you taste amazing.” He looked up at her his hair falling into his face. “Have you ever let a man taste you?”

“No.” She whispered, feeling his hot breath on her belly as he moved back up her body his tongue flicking here and there .

“Can I?” His eyes searched hers as he moved back down. She nodded quickly unable to breath. He could see her struggling to keep calm. “Lexi?” He whispered, and she opened her eyes surprised to see him hovering over her. He looked over her seen the nervousness building. “You never had anyone go down on you,” He reached a hand caressing her warm cheek. “Have you?" 

She shook her head, her cheeks bright. “No.”

“I don’t have to,”

"I said for you to not hold back." 

"I know, but I don’t want to do something you aren’t okay with.”

“No, no. It’s not that I don’t want to,” She placed a hand on her face a moment before swiping the sweat from her forehead. “I, I just,“

“You’ve never had anyone look at your body like this.” Jared spoke, his hand resting on her belly.

"It’s okay can you, um- just” she brought her hand to her face. “Maybe turn off the light?”

“You don’t have to be so shy..” He moved her hands from her face laying her back. “Listen to me.” He spoke hovering over her again. “You are beautiful. Just relax.” He instructed. “I just want to make you feel good.” She shut her eyes and he began kissing down her body again, pausing at her breasts and giving each one attention with his tongue. He watched her bite down on her lip and he grinned.”Besides,” She opened her eyes briefly to see a mischievous gaze from his eyes. “I like watching my woman while I please her.” He breathed hot over her abdomen as he moved lower.. “I like watching you squirm.” He lowered her panties down her legs. Her breath picked up a bit and he smiled. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs, pushing her knees apart more. She was wet and it showed over her smooth skin. He nudged her a bit as he nipped her inner thighs, working his way to her waiting sex. 

He placed a gentle kiss to her sensitive bundle of nerves and watched as she slightly tensed. She felt him spread her folds with his fingers, followed by his tongue, hot and firm, licking a stripe over her opening. She bit down on her lip as he flicked his tongue over her clit then dipped down and sucked at her opening. She was drenched by this point and Jared loved it. He loved knowing he was the reason she was this wet. When he delved his tongue into her passage, she moaned. Jared looked up, never stopping from his task. He kept his eyes on her as he inserted his fingers, her mouth falling open slightly. He inserted another and another moan fell from her lips. He massaged her at an even, steady rhythm till he saw her begin to tense and arch her back. When he knew she was close to her climax, he pulled his fingers out and wiped his face, her eyes still shut tight.

“You okay up there?”

“Why’d you stop?” She panted.

Wiping his face again, he moved on top of her. “Because I’m having fun with you tonight.” She felt his length against her stomach. He had stripped naked at some point and he was ready for her. “I’m enjoying you how I want you.” He lined himself up with her opening. “And I want you dripping wet and ready to take me.” He whispered in her ear. “Hard.” She shuddered at the thought. He grabbed her leg and hitched it over his hip and slid into her slow. “Tell me if I get too rough." 

"Okay.” She breathed as he kissed her. He began move gently for a bit, letting her adjust to him because it had been a little while since they’d been together. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he made love to her. He kept the slow gentle pace she was used to, afraid to hurt her again. He was aware of how tight he held her, loosening his grip worried he was holding her too tight. “Jared.” She whispered.

“You okay?” Scared he did what he was trying not to do.

"More.” She was becoming more breathless, her hands tangled into his hair giving his lower lip a little nibble. 

He grabbed her hands and laced their fingers, pushing her hands over her head. He held them there with one hand and angled her hips with the other and began thrusting harder. With the first forceful thrust, a cry escaped her. He did it again and she gripped his hands, squeezing her eyes tighter. Thrusting again, a curse came from her and Jared knew she was enjoying the way he was loving her. He felt her move her legs a little higher around his waist. and he moved even harder. The feel of being inside of her this way was different. Yes, he loved making love to her slowly but this way, he loved driving her crazy. 

And that’s exactly what he was doing. They feeling of him taking her, claiming her as his with every pump of his hips. The feeling of him needing her so desperately, the friction of the fast movements as if the harder he went, the faster, they’d melt together. 

“Jared!” Her nails dug into his hands. 

Letting get go she held onto his shoulders burying her face into his neck to muffle to cry of pleasure.“I love you.” He whispered into her ear. “I love you so much.”

Her back arched into him and he felt her release of fluids as she orgasmed hard, her walls clenching tight around him. Wetness pooling between their thighs. Jared came with her, spilling inside, sliding easily from the constant release of pleasure, throbbing from his own release.

Jared laid next to her in the bed and covered her with the sheet that was kicked to the side. She was still trembling from the intenseness of her orgasm. Jared pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. “Did you enjoy it?”

“That was- I have no words.” she giggled, burying her head into his chest. “I’ve never had an orgasm like that before.”

“Did I hurt you at all?” He tilted his head towards her. “I know that was all kind of new for you.”

“It hurt at first because it was the first, being kinda, you know. But, but a good hurt, if that makes sense.” She said.

“It does.” He smiled. “You may be sore, though.”

“It was worth it.” She smiled up at him. “Jared.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, babygirl.” He sighed into her hair. “You know we have to get going soon.”

“A few more minutes.” She hugged his waist.

She dressed and was putting her shoes on, sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched him finish dressing and he turned back and saw an odd look on her face. “You okay, babygirl?" 

“Does this mean,” She looked to his eyes. “Are we more now? More than we were?”

“I sure as hell hope so.” He leaned over kissing her. “So much more.”


	11. Roadtrip

~RPF

~Characters: Jensen Ackles, Lexi Ackles9(OFC), Jared Padalecki, Shep Padalecki(FaceTime), Tom Padalecki(FaceTime), Genevieve Padalecki(FaceTime)

~Parings: Jared x Lexi

~Warnings: Age Gap, Smut, Jared’s Sweetness. 

~Word Count: 3,669

Jared and Lexi fell harder and harder in love as the weeks went by. Lexi would sneak into his room most nights, becoming used to having him sleeping next to her, holding her through the night. She would set an alarm and sneak back into her bed before Jensen would wake in the morning. She loved waking to good morning texts from Jared. He had made it a point to send her a text every morning and then again that afternoon. Even the simple little four word texts made her smile.

Jared still didn’t understand how he had fallen for someone so young. Or why he never looked at her like a teenager. You would think that the age difference would have made it all the more difficult, but it seemed to not exist. After he’d confessed to Lexi his feelings, he expected to feel weird and uncomfortable with the fact she was seventeen. He thought he’d feel like a pervert or a predator despite the fact that she was legally of age in Texas. But he didn’t. He wished he didn’t have to hide their relationship so much. When they had events he wished so much it was Lexi on his arm instead of his ex wife. 

“Lex!” Jared called from his bedroom.

“Yeah?” She poked her head in the door.

“I have two handsome little men on the phone right now that are saying they miss you.”

Lexi smiled and ran into the room, climbing on the bed. “Hey Sheppy, hey Tom!” Lexi snuggled close to Jared so they would both fit into the call on Facetime. “I miss you guys so much!”

“You coming home with daddy this weekend, right?” Tom asked excitedly.

“Of course I am!”

“You gonna stay at daddy’s house?” Shep asked, entering the frame.

“I’m gonna stay at Uncle Jensen’s, buddy.”

“All by yourself?!” Shep asked with raised eyebrows.

“But Lexi, won’t you be scared in that big house all by yourself?” Tom questioned.

“Uncle Jensen’s house is not scary and I’ve stayed there by myself before. I’ll be okay.” Lexi assure the boys.

“Okay, these boys have got to go to bed” Genevieve chimed in. “Tell Lexi and daddy good night.”

“Good night!” they said in unison.

“Night my sweeties!” Lexi blew them a kiss.

“Good night guys, I love you.” Jared said before blowing them a kiss and hanging up. Lexi stayed with her head on Jared’s shoulder. “You know, Shep had a pretty good Idea.”

“What’s that?”

“You staying over at my place when we go down to Austin this weekend.”

“Really?” She sat up on an arm. “Stay over? Like, all four days? Just us?”

“I mean, you don’t have to, only if you want to.” Jared sat up himself. “You could stay in the guest room when the boys are over. Which will only be for two of the four nights I’m there. The other two they will be with Gen’s sister who is down visiting. Then the nights the boys aren’t there you can stay in my room. If- If you want that is.”

“What if Jay wants me to go to Gen’s instead?”

“Gen has plans all weekend.”

Lexi looked at his face studying his expression. “You’ve thought of this before, haven’t you?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

“Maybe a little.” He admitted shyly pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.“I know we spend time alone here but there we don’t have to worry about hiding us.”

“Okay. I’ll stay.” She smiled and turned to leave but Jared grabbed her waist kissing her neck holding her against him. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“How about instead of flying, we drive down to Texas?” He asked leaning back on his elbow. 

“Isn’t that like a two day drive or something” She crawled back onto the bed propped up on her elbows laying on her stomach.

“Yeah, well more like three.” He nodded with a smirk. “It’s a long trip but I thought we could spend alone time together since we are limited here. And I’m curious how bad of a driver you are.” He smiled as Lexi smacked his arm. “I have two weeks off, so three days to drive, four down in Texas and then we drive back and be lazy till we go back to work.”

“You think Jensen Will go for it? ”

“Go for what? ” Jensen asked in the doorway. 

“I through out the idea of driving down. I wanna see the west coast. ” Lexi spoke with a hopeful smile. 

“Punk, I can’t. I promised Dee I’d be back Wednesday night. And you are not driving that long way alone.”

“Jared’s taken the trip before. With Gen.”

“I don’t think Jared wants to spend three days in a car with you.” He shook his head.

“Actually, I already offered.” He gave Jensen a guilty look. “I could use the personal time and Lex isn’t bad company.”

“You’re funeral. Just don’t yell at me when she wrecks your car.” He held up his hands and walked away. 

Lexi looked to Jared. “I can’t believe that worked!” She quietly shut the door. 

“Me either!” Jared chuckled holding an arm out for her to go to him. “I didn’t think about the fact that I did a similar thing with Gen. I’m sorry. We don’t have to go by car. ”

“Jared, It’s no big deal. And we really will go on the west coast. So it’s not even the same.” She leaned forward giving him a quick kiss as she pushed him back on the bed to lay her head on his shoulder. 

"Are you really that bad of a driver? ”

“I backed into one pole!" 

~

The night before they were set to leave the car was loaded and ready for first thing in the morning. Jensen’s flight was at six and Jared and Lexi were on the road by five. After a Starbucks run loading up on caffeine, filling up the tank, they were on their way. 

"The sunrises are so beautiful here.” Lexi stared out the window of the car watching the sun slowly peek over the trees and mountains as they crept closer to the border. Jared kept averting his eyes from the road to her, watching as she read her book, glancing out the window here and there.

“What are you reading?” Jared glanced back at her. 

“Oh, uh I’m rereading The Scarlet Letter.”

“For school?”

She closed the book. “No. I just really like the book.” She smiled, placing the book on the back seat then grabbed Jared’s phone. “Let’s see what we have to work with. What kind of music you have on here.” Pausing her face lit up. “Oh! I love this one! ” She turned the volume up. 

“You like Pearl Jam?”

“Yes!“ She said matter of factly. "Dude, the Seattle grunge era was epic! Nirvana is one of my all time favorites, too.” Jared smiled at her. “And Kurt was a total poet.”

“So you like candy, coffee and 90s grunge music. You love dogs and are amazing with my children. You’re a Star Wars nerd, like to read, aren’t afraid to get messy eating bbq and you know when to put me in my place. Can you be any more perfect for me?” Lexi’s cheeks burned bright and Jared just slipped his hand into hers.

They drove for hours talking about the most random topics. From cartoons to cars and news to novels, nothing was off topic for them. It amazed Jared how she could have such a mature conversation expressing her own opinions and then twenty minutes later laugh at fart jokes. 

Around lunch they stopped at a little cafe for lunch and to stretch their legs. “Okay, you call and check in on the boys and text my dork of a brother. Let him know all is good and I’ll go grab us something to munch on.”

“Sound good.” He reached into his back pocket. “Here.” Jared grabbed his bank card.

“I have money.” She took the card and placed it in his shirt pocket. 

“So?” He took the card sliding it into her back pocket. “No arguments. ”

“Stubborn man.” She Shook her head. 

Standing at the counter, Lexi could hear some young girls,around her age, whispering excitedly. She listened more closely hearing them say Jared’s name several times. They had recognized Jared and she smiled pulling out her phone.

>>Lexi

I see some girls fangirling so hard in here. Feel like taking a few selfies?

Jared answered the text and smiled. Lexi walked over to the girls. “What are you guys looking at?” She smiled, already knowing.

“Jared Padalecki is out there!” A young girl, the youngest it looked, said as she looked back over at Lexi. “Oh my God, you’re Jensen’s little sister!”

Lexi laughed. “Yup. I don’t suppose you three would want to go say hi, would you?”

Lexi walked the girls out to Jared, who was waiting next to the SUV. He greeted the girls and Lexi took pictures with the girl’s phone and made small talk with them until their food was ready. Lexi grabbed the bag of food and she and Jared sat at a table outside.

“That was awfully sweet of you."Jared said, biting into his burger.

“What? They looked so cute being all excited like they were.” She smiled.

“You’re really sweet and kind, you know that?“ Lexi gave her eyes a small roll. “I’m serious! Like our date, you didn’t have to be as sweet as you were to all those fans.”

“I knew what I was getting into so it doesn’t bother me.” She shrugged. 

“What do you mean?” He inquired sipping his cola. 

“I just meant that I knew that you are in the public eye and that part of it means everyone wants a piece of you. It comes with the territory. If I want you then I have to accept that.”

Jared stared at her unbelieving. “Wow.”

“What?”

“You just showed maturity than most of the women I’ve dated since the divorce.”

“Really?” She nibbled on a fry. “How so?”

“Just the way you are. Accepting of my life.” She gave another curious glare. “Okay, after the divorce I would start seeing someone and after the first few dates, the girl I was seeing would get upset because of constant interruptions during dates. Or because I’d have to cancel plans or trips because of work. Being gone so much. Just things like that, things that,“

"Things that are kinda obvious when it comes to dating a successful actor.” Lexi said cutting off his sentence, a smirk on her face. 

“And I’ve Done that with you. Many, many times during the last several months. And you never once complained. " 

"Because I know at the end of the day, even if no one knows, you’re my guy. And you’ll come back to me when you need to lay your head down.” Jared smiled at her still unbelieving of her. “Now stop looking at me like that. You’ll give us away.”

A while later after they ate and stretched out a bit, it was time to get back on the road. “Here.” Jared tossed her the keys.

She caught them surprised. “You’re really gonna let me drive?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Because I’ve only learned how to drive a stick a few weeks ago and you love your SUV more than air.”

“Yes I do, so don't wreck it.” He said climbing onto the passenger’s seat. 

Lexi climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car adjusting her mirrors. “Do not make me nervous.” She pointed at him.

“I won’t!” He held up his hands. 

She drove the car like she’d been driving a standard all her life. And Jared, thought it was hot. He smiled and picked up her phone.

"Now let’s see what music you have on here.“ He opened her phone. "And you just got a text message from Ellie.”

“Can you read it for me?” She asked merging onto the interstate.

"Yeah,” He tapped on the message icon. “Uh, She said she took your advice and asked Spencer out.” Jared looked over to her. “Spencer your ex Spencer?”

“Yeah." 

“The little punk you were fooling around with on the couch?”

Lexi giggled. “Yes, She kind of has been crushing on him and I told her to go for it.”

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Alright then. Well, She said he said yes and they are going out next weekend. And another message just came through, her period is killing her. Oh God, I did not need to read that last message.” He exited the message.

Lexi let out a laugh. “Sorry, we tell eachother everything.”

Still holding her phone, it vibrated again. He looked at the phone and saw the name CHRIS come up. He wondered if it was her Ex that he’d seen a picture of in an old box in her room. He knew only a bit of the guy but still wondered. His finger hovered over the message a second then he tapped the name.

>>Chris

Plz.

Jared scrolled up a bit and read through the messages a bit.

>>Chris [8:13am]

Can we meet while ur in Austin?

<>Chris [8:13am]

Please. I rly want to talk to u.

<>Chris [12:15pm]

In person.

“Hello! Earth to Jared!” Lexi waved a hand in front of his face. “Jared, you okay?” She said getting his attention.

“Uh, yeah, I just-” He paused ready to lie but decided against it. “I uh, I saw you had a message from your ex Chris.”

“And you couldn’t help but read it.” She said calmly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” He looked down at the phone in his hand.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Lex-”

“Jared, it’s okay, really.” She looked over at him. “I don’t care if you read my messages or go through my phone. I have nothing to hide. Besides, you’re my boyfriend, you have the right to know who I’m talking to.”

“I don’t have the right to go through your phone. You don’t go through mine.” His voice was guilt ridden. “I saw his name and I just-”

“Baby, I get it.” She reached over taking his hand. “Bad experiences.”

“I’m not the kind of boyfriend that goes through his girl’s phone and gets all paranoid and possessive, I swear.” He began explaining himself.

“Babe, it’s okay, really.” She brought the back of his hand to her lips and placed an assuring kiss to the back.

He looked over at her with a tight lipped smile and took a breath. “Can I… can I ask if you’re planning on going?”

“Most likely not.” She shrugged answering him nonchalantly. “I have no reason to see him.”

“He seems to want to see you pretty badly.” He looked from the phone to her then back down to his hands.

“He says he needs to talk to me and he wants to do it in person or some crap like that. I have no clue why.” She gave another shrug.

“Oh.” He said looking back at her. “Can I give you my opinion?”

“Of course.” She answered running her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand.

“If you do go, be careful.”

“I have no reason to go so don’t worry.” She kissed his hand again.

Very rarely was Jared vulnerable. It was something that next to nobody saw. And here he was like an open book turned to the most unguarded chapter of himself. The fact that he trusted her to see him this way, it was comforting to her. She’d let him in. She’d given her heart to Jared and that alone scared her. Chris did a number on her but Jared was showing her a different kind of love.

She kept flicking her eyes to Jared with a smirk on her face, her chest feeling warm. “Keep your eyes on the road.” He grinned clicking her phone back on.“You have a very diverse taste in music here.” He chuckled flipping through her playlists. “Metallica, Nirvana, Green Day, Conway Twitty?”

“What? Conway was a staple in the country genre, he is awesome." 

"I’m not disagreeing.” He smiled. “You just have have a very diverse taste in music. I’ll put it on shuffle how about that?”

“Sounds good to me.” She said, looking over at him.

“But first…” He said pulling up the camera and snapping a picture. “Little keepsake.”

“Of what?”

“How cute you are driving my car.”

“Speaking of keepsake.” She bit her lip. “Uh, I kind of did something, just out of, I don’t know curiosity, I guess. Just to see how they’d turn out.”

“Okay?” He looked at her oddly.

“I was gonna send them to you but I chickened out several times.” She admitted.

“Send what?” Jared questioned with a curious grin.

“Okay, you know how I have kind of body issues?” She spoke. “How I don’t like my little bit of extra-”

“I’m gonna stop you there.” Jared interrupted. “I do not want to hear you call yourself fat, or chubby or anything like that.” He told her with a steady voice. “You are none of those things. And I happen to find your curves extremely sexy.” He reached his arm across her waist giving a squeeze.

“Yeah, yeah,” She waved smack his hand with a smile. “Anyway!” She exaggerated With a laugh. “In my phone there is a folder in pictures marked test shoot. Go in there.”

Jared started searching through her phone, then his mouth dropped. He saw a handful of pictures of Lexi done up and dressed in lingerie. She looked like a model from Maxim. “When did you take these?” He said with a huff.

"A few weeks ago.” She bit her bottom lip nervously.

“Wow, these are sexy as hell.” Jared said, still staring at the pictures.

She saw him looking at the pictures with lust in his eyes. “Do you wanna slip in the back seat there, pal? You know, handle business.” She asked him.

Jared bit his lip. “Can I send these to my phone?” He leaned on the center console. “You know, for those long cold nights when I have to sleep on the lot without you.” He slipped his hand inside her thigh.

“Jared, behave. You’ll make me wreck.” She looked over at him loving the mischievous look in his eyes. “And yes, you can send them to yourself, but please hide them so no one comes across them by accident.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He picked at her. 

After he sent the photos to his phone he looked over at her, his cock hardening just at the sight of her in her gray skirt and band tee, behind the wheel of his SUV. He leaned over slipping his hand inside her thigh again, kissing her neck. “Jared, what are you doing?” She asked with a grin.

“Shh, pay attention to the road.” He told her as he kept kissing, moving from beneath her ear to her collarbone and back again. 

He slipped a hand under her skirt and caressed her inner thigh with delicate fingertips. “Jared, stop it.” She she exhaled, her eyes wanting to flutter shut at his touch.

He brushed his finger tips against her panties, her grip tightening on the wheel. “You’re wet.” He whispered in her ear taking the lobe between his teeth. “Your panties are soaked.” He ran his fingers over the damp fabric that covered her core.

“Jared, you will seriously make me drive off of the road.” She breathed out heavily, her eyes wanting to shut at the feeling of him gently rubbing her.

“Pull off at the next exit.” He whispered. “There’ll be a rest stop. Drive around to the back.” 

She pulled off the road at the nearest exit and drove around to the farthest spot in the back of the area. As soon as she had the car in park Jared Unbuckled her belt grabbed her pulling her into his lap. Straddling him Lexi pulled at his belt as he snapped the seatbelt out the way. Their kisses were quick and almost rushed as they hurried to touch one another. Jared lifted his hips, Lexi pulling his jeans and boxers in down passed his hips. Jared pulled her panties to the side as she lifted herself onto his erection, Jared bottoming out with a harsh grunt. She let out a soft moan and started rocking her hips. 

“Fuck.” She heard Jared whisper as she rode him moving quickly feeling his entire erection inside of her. “Baby, I’m not gonna last long if you keep at it like this.” He gripped her hips roughly. She was still really tight and everytime the had sex he had to pace himself not to climax too soon. The feeling of her so hot and wet as she moved on him never losing that contact that made him explode. “Baby.” She picked up speed as she moved more roughly.

Lexi grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back. “Will you shut up and let me fuck you.” She spat out before biting his neck.

“Oh…fuck.” He said as he started to cum his hips bucking up and his hands squeezing her hips. His head fell back against the seat as he shot his seed into her, her own orgasm making her slid on him easy. When they calmed a bit he looked up at her. “What the hell was that?” His breath still heavy.

“If you haven’t realized yet, my neck is my number one turn on spot.” She smiled at him. “And I know you like it a little… roughish.”

“Good God, woman!” He exhaled. “I think I may need to change my pants.”

“There’s a bathroom right over there.” She pointed with a smile still straddling him.


	12. Welcome Home

~RPF

~Characters: Jared Padalecki, Lexi Ackles(OFC), Eric(OMC)

~Pairings: Jared x Lexi

~Warnings: Smut, Pool Smut, Shower Smut, Swearing, A Smidge of Jealous Jared, Oral Sex(male reciving)

~Word Count: 3,210

Catch Up Here

They pulled down the street Jared lived on, Lexi slightly getting nervous. She and Jared had never been completely alone for an extended period of time. She stepped out of the car, stretching in the humid Texas air. It still amazed her how it was snowing up there and you could swim down in the south.

Lexi walked over to the back of the car popping open the trunk. Pulling out her bags she felt Jared’s hands slip around her waist and his nose nuzzled her neck. He pressed a kiss to her neck before taking the bags from her hands.

“I’ll take those.” He told her.

“I can carry my own bags.” She reached for her bags but Jared pulled them from her reach. 

“I know you can. But, I got this.” He put one of the bags down and reached into his pocket. “Here,” He handed her a set of keys. “Go unlock the door, the code is 1422.”

Lexi unlocked the door, put the code in, with Jared behind her, setting the bags on the floor. Jared went back to the car to get the rest of the bags while Lexi walked around a bit. Seeing the pool through the glass doors to the backyard she smiled. Looking back at Jared walking into the house with his bags, she smiled bigger, toeing off her shoes, unbuttoning her jean shorts.

Jared walked into the living room seeing her undressing and paused. “Uh, what are you doing?

“Relaxing after that long ass drive.” In her black bra and panties Lexi walked into the backyard and jumped into the pool. Jared let out a laugh walking out the opened double doors. Swimming to the surface she rested her arms on the edge of the pool. “Well, come on!" 

Jared stripped down to his Saxx boxers and jumped in. Lexi swam to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Jared slipped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. "Have you ever made love in a pool?" 

“No.” She smirked. “Have you?”

“No.” He guided her backward until her back was against the wall of the pool. “But i’m about to.”

Jared pinned her to the side of the pool and pulled her legs around him. Without wasting a moment he pushed her panties to the side and slid into her. With a gasp she leaned forward off the wall of the pool, molding into him. Slowly she began moving on him, matching his movements. He gripped her ass and nearly lost himself in the deep contact.

"Fuck.” He growled. 

“Don’t stop.” She said, out of breath. He pushed her back against the wall of the pool and held her there, his thrusts growing harder. “Like that.” She grabbed his shoulders. “Keep going just like that.”

“Aren’t we being demanding.” Jared spoke in a deep sultry tone, a hint of amusement in his voice. She bit her lip not to make noise, letting him have his way with her against the pool wall. He angled his hips so he was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust and every grind.

Her head fell back and he knew she was ready to cum. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled, going a little faster. Then he felt it. Her hot fluids rushing over his erection as she came for him. Not long after she began to climax, Jared moaned as he spilled into her, his member pulsing hard. Lifted her head from his shoulders Jared kissed her. “Welcome home baby girl.” She giggled into his shoulder. 

After several minutes of actually cooling off in the pool they climbed out and wrapped themselves in pool towels. Jared walked into the house to get another towel while Lexi dried herself off. Turning to walk toward the house Lexi froze seeing a young man standing in front of her.

“Who the hell are you?!” She snapped.

The young man pulling his cell phone from his back pocket. “I should be asking you that.” He snapped back. “Better yet, you can tell the police.”

“Whoa, Eric!” Jared walked out the house his hands raised. “I know her! She’s with me!” the boys expression softening.

Jared reached a hand to the young boy. “Jare, man, I thought another crazy jumped your fence.” The young man took Jared’s hand and shook it.

“Nah,” Jared chuckled. “I brought this one with me.” He slipped an arm around Lexi’s shoulders giving her a hug from behind. “Lexi, this is my neighbor, Eric. He and his parents live in that house.” He pointed to the big house over the high fence. “Eric and his parents keep an eye on the place for me when I’m not here. Eric this is Lexi, my…friend Jensen’s little sister.” He covered quickly.

“Nice to meet you.” Lexi reached a hand to the boy, the other hand holding the towel around her still 

“You too.” Eric said with a wide smile.

“So, do people hop your fence often?” Lexi looked at Jared with an amused smile.

“Once are twice.” He chuckled. “Yew, it’s happened. That’s why Eric was quick to come over.”

“Well, lucky you have such a nice neighbor.” She said looking to Eric. “I’m gonna head in and put clothes on.” She motioned to her towel covered form.

“Oh, no!” Eric lifted his hand. “You don’t have to do that. I’m gonna leave you to do whatever. I was just making sure you weren’t trespassing.”

“I don’t think my brother would appreciate me swimming in my underwear in front of a stranger.” She gave a giggle, Eric looking her up and down.

“She kinda stripped down to her underwear and jumped in, so yeah, go change.” Jared grinned at her, still sounding stern.

“Hey, I didn’t know I was gonna get an audience.” She defended with a hand up, walking into the house. 

Jared was quick to note Eric follow her with his eyes. Like a lustful teenager that saw something he liked. 

~

After Lexi changed she walked back outside seeing Jared and Eric still talking. Eric’s eyes flew straight to her when she walked out on the patio in cutoff jean shorts and a Guns & Roses tank top that showed her belly slightly. After Jared drank in her figure for himself he looked to Eric to see him doing the same. Lexi not noticing any of it as she texted in her phone. 

“Hey, I’m gonna hit the library for a bit .” Lexi said standing in the doorway looking up at Jared.

“For what? You’re on break.” Jared asked.

“I know. But, I can at least get a tiny head start on my paper and take advantage of the massive public library.”

“You just want to see the poetry collection, don’t you?” Jared crossed his a arms over his chest. 

“Maybe.” She smiled. Jared knew her so well.

“What’s your paper on?” Eric asked pulling her attention.

“Eighteenth Century Europeon literature.” 

Eric gave her an odd look. “You go to a private school or somethin’?” His accent peaking.

“I’m in college.” Eric gave a shocked look.

“Wait, how old are you?”

“Seventeen. You?”

“Same.”

“Yeah she in almost done her sophomore year. She’s brilliant.” Jared gloated.

“Stop it!” She fussed Jared smacking his arm.

“Sexy and smart. Nice.” Eric said making Lexi blush but gaining a look of protectiveness from Jared. Jared cleared his throat and Eric stood. “I’m gonna head back and let my parents know it’s all good.”

“Thanks again, man.” Jared said offering his hand.

“Anytime.” He shook his hand. “See you around, Lexi.” Eric gave a smirk to her.

When he cleared the yard and was gone Jared looked at Lexi. “Did he just hit on you?”

“I have to admit, you reaction was great.” She smiled at Jared amused. “Your eyes were the size of saucers.”

Jared walked towards her, Lexi extending her arms ready to counter whatever he was planning. Jared put his hands on her hips and backed her into the house closing the double doors behind them with a bare foot. 

“He better not flirt too much.” Jared backed her into the counter. “You’re mine.” He said just before pressing his lips to hers. He brought his hands to her face and parted her lips quickly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. After several swipes of his tongue he pulled away. “All mine.”

Letting her eyes flutter open she looked into the ocean of blues and greens. “That sound perfectly fine to me.” She breather before kissing him. “But, I’m still going to the library.” She smiled into his lips.

Jared let out a laugh. “Fine.” He mumbled kissing her again. 

~

After spending the rest of that afternoon visiting friends and family they closed the day with a trip down to Genevieve’s house for more time with the boys. It was relaxing being home and surrounded by what mattered.

It was near eleven pm, Lexi was fresh out of the shower, putting lotion on her sun kissed skin. She smiled as she thought about what Jared had said to her. He welcomed her home. He wanted her to look at this as her home. 

She walked downstairs finding Jared in the kitchen, a water bottle to his lips. Her eyes scanned over the sight of him. His pajama pants sitting low on his hips. Bare chest prominent as his muscles naturally flexed. Her cheeks reddened slightly noticing the perfectly sharp V that led beneath the waist of his pants. She watched him and bit her lips at the curve of his ass and rock hard biceps.

“See something you like?” Jared said, looking at her. Her face got hot as she walked up to Jared.

Placing her hands on his chest, sliding them up till her fingers linked behind his neck. “Actually, I do." 

Reaching up she kisses his lip gently. Not wasting a moment she slipped her hands down his chest, grazing the pads of her fingers down the ridges of his abs coming to rest at the small of his back just before bringing her touch around to his hips. She diviated her kiss from his lips and moved to his jawline, then down to his neck, her tongue skimming his skin here and there, making her way down his collarbone to his chest. 

"What are you doing?” He asked, half drunk on the feeling.

“I’m gonna make you feel good.” She answered in a sultry whisper, sliding down on her knees, tracing kisses over his torso and stopping at his waist band.

“You don’t have to do this.” He swallowed roughly.

“I know.” She looked up from her knees. “I want to.” Her eyes dark with pure lust. “Just relax and enjoy it.”

Jared’s throat felt like a dessert and she kissed along his hips, sliding down the waist of his pajamas. Her kisses stopped just above his erection. She saw Jared tense when she took the smooth skin of his cock into her hand. Her fingers were soft against him as she used the precum that was dripping so needily to wet the tip of his throbbing cock. She licked a strip up the underneath of his long shaft and he nearly collapsed with pleasure, letting out a deep moan. She placed the tip of him inside her mouth and gave a little suck. Her red lips, wet with his precum, had him rock hard as she began to take his pulsing erection in her mouth. 

She fought against the gagging impulse as she took in nearly his entire length. Jared was long and thick and he stretched her mouth to the edge just like he’d stretched her now drenched passage. Her head bobbed as her nails dug into his hips, Jared now leaning against the counter to keep standing. His head dropped back and he gripped the countertop with white knuckles. He placed his hand on the back of her head then quickly moved it. She looked up, never stopping her tasks. Jared knew that look. He knew she was saying it was okay for him to touch her. 

He tangled his hand in her hair and began pumping his hips slightly. Lexi suckled him and lapped up the dripping fluids that continued to leak from his tip. His breath got sharp and shallow as uncontrollable moans and pants left him. The salty taste filled her mouth soon after, Lexi gladly swallowing every drop as she sucked him clean. His hips jerked in a sporadic pattern and he squeezed her hair in his hands. 

“Fuck.” He whispered as she let him go, her mouth making a pornagraphic popping noise as she released him. She stood, wiping her mouth and Jared just stared at her. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Porn.” She said simply.

“Porn?” He asked, pulling up his pajama pants.

“What? I wanted to make sure I pleased you right so I did a little… research.” She said, standing in front of him.

“Well, research paid off because I’ve never had a blow job like that before.” He stopped and paused. “Wait, that came out wrong.”

“I get what you were trying to say.” She smiled. “Come here.” She pulled him into a deep kiss.

Jared could taste himself on her lips and he smiled into the kiss, knowing that she trusted him enough to take his seed into her mouth the way she did. It was an odd thought but it showed trust and, in a weird way, commitment. Not to mention it was hot. She pulled back and looked up at him.

“So, tomorrow the boys come over, right?”

"Yeah.”

“And they will be here for two days and two nights, right?”

“Yeah?” He said kissing her lips again.

“And that means you will have to keep your hands and lips to yourself for forty eight hours.”

“Unfortunately.”

“So why not take advantage of being alone right now.” She traced his muscles with a finger. “There is something I would like to do with you that I’ve never done before.”

“What’s that?” Jared’s curiosity piqued.

“Well, I want you to come upstairs with me”

“Oh?”

“I need a hot shower.” Lexi eyed him. 

Jare tossed her over his shoulder, gaining a squeal from her as walked up the stairs to his bathroom. Once in the bathroom, her placed her down and began kissing her. Jared reached his hand into the huge shower space and turned the knob without his focus leaving Lexi. She dropped her shorts and pantyie to the floor and Jared pulled her shirt over her head. He took off her bra and tossed it to the side and backed her up into the shower. He kissed her with passion as he massaged her tongue with his. The hot water falling on her suddenly made her jump and Jared chuckled. “Too hot?”

“No, it’s perfect.” She said, pulling him back down to kiss him. 

“You are a horny little thing, aren’t you?”

“You complaining?” She lifted a brow.

“Absolutely not.” He moved to her neck, leaving nips and licks along the way. He slid his hand down her body and began to massage between her legs. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, looking up at him. Jared tilted his head slightly. “You don’t want me to get you ready?” She bit her lip and shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He told her.

“I’ll be okay.” She answered.

Jared ducked his head down and kissed her. She felt his hands on her hips sliding to her ass. When he gripped her, she held his shoulders tight as Jared guided her onto his erection. Her head fell back as he slid inside of her, stretching her open. 

“Fuck.” She whispered, letting her head fall forward onto his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“You feel so good.” Her voice was low. When Jared made love to her every time she tried to speak, her voice would disappear, leaving her in a breathless moan. 

Before Jared could say a word, she locked her legs around his waist and began moving on him. The angle he had her made her clit rub against his abdomen with her grinding movements. She could feel his cock pulsating, hot and long inside of her, his thickness touching every inch of her dripping sex. Her movements made it hard for him to control his want to take over and slam into her. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered. 

“Fuck me, Jared. Fuck me hard and show me I’m yours.”

Jared slammed her against the tiled shower wall, the multiple shower heads spraying them from all angles and directions. He grabbed her hands and pinned her by the wrists against the wall. He then began to pound into her with a forceful, bruising thrust that cut her breath. He picked up speed, going harder and faster until all she could do was grip him with her hands however she could and moan into his ear. The switch in pace brought her orgasm to the edge quickly as she tried desperately to hold it off but the sensation of Jared taking her like this had her senses ablaze. 

“Jared.” She managed to say. “Jared, I’m-”

Jared kissed her neck softly beneath her ear. “Cum for me, baby.” He whispered.

Then he felt her, her walls clenching tight around him, pulling his own orgasm out of him. He grunted as he spilled himself inside of her. The hot feeling of his seed made her buck her hips as she let out a loud moan and began to orgasm again. She was dripping from between her legs, Jared still inside of her. He could feel her body trembling as he finally lifted his head. He held her as he lifted her off of him, her legs feeling like jello. He spun her around and held her against him and stood under the shower.

After washing up, she slipped into one of his t-shirts and some fresh panties and crawled into his bed while he finished his shower. He walked out and saw Lexi laying there flipping through her phone on the plush pillow. She moved her knee to the side and saw Jared staring at her, pajama pants low on his hips, water dripping down his body..

“What?”

“You’re beautiful,” was all he said before crawling into the bed. He took the phone out of her hand and started kissing her. Lexi let out a giggle.

“You haven’t had enough?" 

"Of you? That’s not possible.” He laid next to her getting comfortable. “So what was all that?” He asked. “In the shower, what you asked for?”

“I’m learning what I like still.” She answered turning, looking at him.

“And did you like it like that?”

“I did.”

“Good.” He pulled her into his arms. “I’m glad you are being more forward with me. I like knowing what you want and what you don’t.” He kissed the top of her head pulling her back against his chest. “And to be honest, you telling me to fuck you was sexy as hell.” He made her blush as she nestled herself between the fluffy pillows and him.


End file.
